Bonfires of the Heart
by Glorioux
Summary: Hermione's future changes after defending Rabastan, and she falls for him. She also catches the interest of an unseen dark force whose desire burns deep. During Samhain she finds herself betweeen two lovers, and one is not from this earth. An eternal bond is formed and passions run high. Rodolphus will also bid for her attentions attracting an evil from beyond. mature readers only.
1. Marriage, love and choices

Disclaimer, The HP world belongs to JKR, the story is mine.

This story is dedicated to Savva and all of you who read my stories.

Written for 31 October Samhain. Reviews as usual welcome.

-**Chapter1- Marriage, love and choices.**

**Kinsgley's request**

Bill had been hired to help Hermione determine whether or not, there were Death Eaters in Azkaban who might have been under a curse to impair their free will. This came after an old curse was found in a young Death Eater named Marcus Flint.

After one year in Azkaban, Flint Sr. had broken down after he saw his son wasting away. Bill had examined Marcus and corroborated the father's claim; and once the curse was removed, Marcus was once again his own true-self. He had to undergo extensive counseling when faced with his past actions.

Marcus was no longer a rabid Mudblood hater; he had become one upon his father's casting of an old family curse to influence his son to follow his footsteps. Since his case, at least a dozen more cases had been identified; however, they mostly affected younger Death Eaters.

Not all Death Eaters and other prisoners had been yet tested; it would take several months to a couple of years, to complete the task, he was the best, and it was not his only job. Soon enough he formed his own company and took private requests along with the Ministry's work.

She had been called to Kingsley's office and she already knew what he wanted.

"Hermione, I know you don't want to take up the defense of a convict who was responsible for taking part in the torture of one of your friend's parents, and the deaths of Harry's parents. Nevertheless, you are the Deputy of the Magic Law Ministry, and if you are to take my job one day, you need to handle one of the cases. Thus far, you have refused to defend Lucius Malfoy, Greg Goyle, and several others," exasperation was easily detected in the tired voice.

"Yes, true, but I had reasons. I could not have given them the representation they deserved. I cannot defend clients that have personally affronted me; I feel that it would be a disservice to them, and you forget I took over Malfoy's defense towards the end and obtained his pardon."

"Yes, I know and that is why I know you are our star. And this case will gain you many supporters in the upper echelons of the Wizarding world. As a Minister you would have to be polite and even help your former enemies. You are a very smart witch, so I know you will understand when I tell you, you either defend Rabastan Lestrange, or you will be put in suspension until you do. Are we understood?"

Kingsley was loosing his patience with the brilliant, yet temperamental witch. She was passionate both in love and hate; and she needed to learn to temper her outward reactions, and her impetuous decisions before she ruined her career.

"Ron will be upset. He already resents my career. He has told me in no uncertain terms that I am not allowed to defend Lestrange. I cannot say that I am happy with his interfering; in reality, I am fed up that every career move I make must be cleared through higher headquarters, i.e., the Weasleys. I will do it."

"Ata, girl, you are the crown's jewel, our Hermione Granger-Weasley." Kingsley smiled.

No sooner than King left, Hermione sat down and covered her face with her hands. She was not ready for another fight. Ron had given her one year to get pregnant and had told her, loud and clear, that the defense of the notorious Death Eater was verboten.

Her mother understood her predicament and brought her to her doctor's surgery. Hermione now had a contraceptive subcutaneous implant, which would be good for several months; she needed the time to decide where to go with her life. She was only 25; her career just started, and she didn't know what to do because she was uncertain of her future with Ron, she didn't need children right now.

She was in love with Ron, or she thought she had been when they married. Their sex life was excellent, what he lacked in finesse and expertise, he made up for in passion, stamina, and his powerful body. The problem was not in the bedroom but in their goals, and their definition of faithfulness and loyalty.

Financially, they were rather well off. After Hogwarts, Harry's vaults were not as plentiful as they should have been. So he had asked Hermione for help to grow the money he had. He wanted to save the Black fortune for Teddy, which he did when the Potter vaults were finally replenished.

Hermione, Ron and Harry had their award money as well. As promised, Hermione figured out who could help Harry; it would be one of her cousins who an investment banker at NYC. Muriel had increased Harry's vaults and their awards several fold. It was fortuitous for all of them that Harry had come up to her, otherwise she might not have thought about it.

Additionally, Hermione had a trust left by her grandparents; it provided her with an annuity that amounted to about half of her yearly salary; and they also left her a fully furnished, elegant flat in Muggle London. Ron had later pulled out his initial investment, his award money, to fund new ideas at the WWW, which also turned into a great investment. They were set for life, and work wasn't even necessary as Ron would daily remind her. He could not understand why she wanted to work if they had more money that he had ever thought possible, and he still had a job.

The fights had been escalating, and the problem was that he would bring up their marital problems out in the open whenever Harry and Ginny came to visit, or during family gatherings at the Burrow. The result was the same because Ginny would go straight to Molly to discuss her wayward sister-in-law.

There wasn't any love lost between the two witches; the reason was simple, Harry was the cause of their friction; Ginny was aware of the undercurrent between the two and it made her uneasy. She blamed Hermione.

Hermione smiled thinking about it; if Ginny only knew. What she needed was to be grateful that Hermione had let go of Harry. Harry and Hermione had learned about love in each other's arms. It started after Sirius had died and it continued off and on. At the end, Harry tired of Hermione's indecision, gradually drifted towards the more stable Ginny, and Hermione finally decided Ron was her true love and married him. However Ginny was always competing and never missed a chance to create difficulties for her.

All had been well with Ron, or at least it felt that way, until Molly started to push for Hermione to give up her job. It was okay for Ginny to play Quidditch, but not for Hermione to work at the Ministry. At the end of the day, Molly was afraid that Hermione would be competition for one of the Weasley wizards whenever Kingsley was ready to step down. The Weasleys were too involved in each others lives, and it did not make for good marriages.

**Ultimatum-**

"You must tell King that you will not defend that bloody Death Eater. You are not going to help him beat the system. He is guilty, he killed, and he should pay his dues."

"Your brother was the one who found the cursed piece charmed as a mole. Bill testified that the object had to be there for years; although there are more precise tests that could be performed, he ascertained that it was over 25 years old. The conclusion was that Lestrange has been paying for crimes committed when his will wasn't his."

Hermione sounded defeated and tired; all the fights with Ron were taking a toll.

"Besides King was clear, I will be suspended if I refuse. He is right, I cannot pick and choose whom I defend, so I am going to comply with his request, and you will have to be content."

"If you do it, it will be done against my wishes. Why do you need to work? Even after the 200,000 Galleons we gave my parents, we are several times millionaires. Plus, we are getting ready to open seven new WWW in cities all over Europe, and next year we go to America. Why do you need more?"

Ron thought it was about money, it was not. It had to do with her self-realization as a person, with finding out her true worth, but he would never understand. No sense in arguing.

He pouted like a spoiled and willful child. Hermione invariably melted whenever she saw him pouting; it took her back to first year; he was so little back then. He was so adorable, why fight, so she decided to try a better way.

"Don't be mad at me, my love. You know the Quidditch World Cup is coming up. I bought us tickets for all the England and final games. We also have reservations at a new exclusive hotel open just for the event. Imagine how much fun we'll have."

She took off her night robe as she was talking. She had nothing under but knee high socks and her Gryffindor tie, the same ones that she had worn to Hogwarts.

She stood by him and ran her finger along her chest. "If we are fighting over this, it will be miserable. Let's make it fun. Okay?" She asked as she moved down on his body.

He knew that she was right, it would be a shame to waste the plans made for the games and the great promises for the evening. Next time, he would impose his will. George could buy his own tickets, and he would take care of Percy, Bill, and Charlie. It would be great fun.

"Mione, what are you doing? Where is your fi—, oh fuck." His brain ceased functioning, no witch compared to her, gods. "Where did you learn to—,"

The next weeks were used for preparation. She wanted to know as much as possible before meeting the Dark wizard. The games came and went; although they had a great time, it was somewhat marred by the Weasley wizards partying. Their plans for hot sex did not always materialize thanks to Ron's excessive drinking with his brothers.

Upon returning home and anticipating his coming upheaval, she had surprised him at their doorstep; she wore her court robes, when he came in she dropped them on the floor. She dressed on an abbreviated version of the Hogwarts uniform with nothing else underneath. She had a few more surprises and kept him appeased for a while.

**The Death Eater. ****-The cell with a view into ?**

_Take my tidings:_

_Stags contend;_

_Snows descend-_

_Summer's end!_

"I cannot defend you unless you trust me and treat me with due respect." The statement was polite yet forceful; her foot tapped on the hard floor, a little louder by the minute.

"I would rather stay at Azkaban than be defended by 'the Mudblood'," the shabbily dressed wizard answered in a low menacing voice. It was obvious that he didn't want to be heard by the guard posted just outside the door.

The oppressing atmosphere of the dark and inhospitable room became worse. Her control was eroding away, but she understood the need to remain calm. This wizard was one of the few who had been found 100 % innocent of the crimes he had been convicted for because the crimes have been committed under the curse; some could still argue the inability to determine, how the convicted or the accused, would have behaved without the curse in place.

He was, however, guilty of being a bigot, a Muggle hater, a supremacist and all of the rest of the attributes of Pureblood aristocrats stuck to the old ways; and, although it was true that he had served the Dark Lord under duress, controlled by an old, forgotten spell akin to the Imperius curse, he was still a hateful-arrogant jerk.

The difference between the Imperius and the older curse, was that the ancient-modified spell couldn't be removed a long as the sufferer kept a cursed object near their bodies; and the curse couldn't be broken unless the object was removed by an expert. In his case a very small chip had been stuck to his back, and it just had taken the appearance of a mole. Unfortunely, it appeared the removal hadn't made him nicer or more likeable.

**Ron**

After meeting her Death Eater client for the first time, she came home ready to scream and with a killer headache.

"Love, I couldn't wait for you to get home. I was thinking all day of last week. Merlin, I had such a boner at work. George kept teasing me; he wanted me to share what you have done. I told him to leave me alone." He was waiting for her at the front entrance.

He embraced her and kissed her neck. "How was your day love?" He asked as he took off her cloak and held her from behind. He pressed his hips onto her to demonstrate his desire. She gasped.

"Let's talk about it later. Your kisses might be just what I need."

They ordered Chinese and sat naked in the bed to eat. "I have a question. Why don't we both quit working and just go to games, raise children, do our own thing?" Asked Ron, and from his face she could tell he was serious.

"Would we travel?" she asked, suddenly interested.

"Sure we would, but then we would need to stay home until the children were ready for Hogwarts." Ron answered.

"Ron, why have children so soon? If I quit working it would be to grow as an individual, and besides I don't want to make mothering my entire career. While I love children I want more than that."

"You just don't want to have children, do you?" Ron was rather angry.

"I do, just not now; I want to spend some more years alone with you. You know that there will be plenty of time later. I am afraid that if I quit now, I would lose all my progress and my career advancement."

"Tell that to Mum. Ginny is already pregnant for the second time, so why not you?"

"Darling, we are getting nowhere with this argument. Let's give it a rest and enjoy the time we have together." Hermione pleaded with him.

oOo

A/N She really has tried to make it work. It will not get better.


	2. Defense of a Death Eater

**Disclaimer, The HP world belongs to JKR, the story is mine.**

Written for 31 October Samhain, your reviews as usual are what I crave for, and if you are gracious to write them, I will be grateful.

* * *

**-Chapter 2- The defense of the Death Eater**

**-Azkaban-**

Rabastan Lestrange could not sleep. Tomorrow would be the fourth time his solicitor would come to see him.

Rodolphus had made light fun of him, "So, Rab, how does it feel to have such an illustrious solicitor?"

"How should it feel? It brings me a lot of joy to feel the horror of all the terrible acts we committed for that psychopath? It was better when I didn't feel this consuming guilt and frustration. Furthermore, I wouldn't be here if someone had not inserted a cursed object under my skin. We all behaved like animals, it was disgusting, and I can still hear my victims' voices asking me to let them go; I can see the children we tortured, those are the worst."

As usual his face was ashen and full or resentment.

"Bella insisted. She knew I wouldn't follow the Dark Lord without you. I was young and in love, but it didn't last; I am so sorry, I should have told you long ago what I suspected." Rodolphus told him.

"What do you mean? Are you saying that it wasn't your doing?" This was the first time they had really talked about.

"Whereas I wouldn't have done that to you, I did suspect that something was done to you. I had given up on the Dark Lord long before that, right when the torture and killings of his enemies started. Our parents were furious; they told me that we behaved worse than uneducated rabid beasts. I already had doubts and was aware of the wrongness of our acts, and they made me see the truth. Plus, I didn't like Bella fucking the Dark Lord, and I had told her how much I wanted to leave." He looked pained and ashamed.

"She told me that you would die if I left her. She didn't want to tell her lover that he was losing two good soldiers, and she must have inserted the curse while we stayed with our parents. I am sorry my brother. I want you to let the Mudblood help you to get out of here, and maybe you can fight for me after that. You could go back home, see our parents and reconcile with them. Father and Uncle had both lost confidence in Voldemort since we were but kids, and I should have listened. Let her help you, it should be a pleasure. I have heard of her hot beauty."

Rodolphus smiled, he loved to see the shine on his younger brother's eyes. He wasn't daft and knew his younger brother well. He deserved a chance to be happy; albeit he wasn't the only one who had dreamed about the young witch, others like his own self weren't worthy, he had taken a knife to her, gods, he had done too much damage.

**The confession**

That night Rabastan Lestrange dreamt of his solicitor. They were under a tree, and she was sitting on his lap in a state of dishabille that was perfect. He supposed they were eating a picnic because they were feeding each other morsels. He must have been inside of her the way his hips thrust, and the pleasure had been divine. When he woke up he was harder than he had been in years. He hated the Mudblood for invading his dreams again; he thought that she was already a forgotten memory.

"Mr. Lestrange, I have been coming here for three weeks, and I am tired of wasting my time. All you do is sit there and give me dirty looks. I consider this a lost cause. And by the way, you look awful. Are you well?"

_That is me, always compassionate, today it makes me mad. Why should I care how this horrible wizard feels? _Hermione thought right away.

He appeared feverish and deranged, and she wished that she had not told the guard to leave them alone and to lock the door.

"No, I don't feel well, and it is your fault; for bringing false hope into my life, and for disorganizing my train of thought," he stood up and came by her side. He put a hand over her head and bent down, his lips touched her hair. She was mesmerized.

"Mon Dieu, you smell divine, you, a, damn Mudblood, smell of heaven. Why don't you open the door, leave and forget that you were here."

Was he crying? She lifted her eyes to look at him. She could hear her heart's disorderly beats. She didn't see him any tears, his eyes were closed. Something tugged deep inside her womb, and she recognized the something; it was lust, raw lust.

His hand brought her head towards him while he fell on his knees. Rabastan Lestrange was tall, nearly one foot taller than Hermione. While his brother was broader, Rabastan had the body of fencer, of a duelist, muscled yet slender; his hands were long and just beautiful, correction he was a beautiful Wizard.

Both Lestrange brothers had long auburn hair, very dark almost black, with unusual highlights, green and maybe blue, and shared the same eye color, an impossible shade of violet.

His head felt light as a float up in the air; it was her perfume, it had intoxicated him. He was acting insane and just held on to her, letting his cheek rest on the top of her head. His hands got lost in her hair while he caressed her neck and back. Shivers ran up his back, and his skin was covered of goose-bumps.

Her hair was very soft, and he didn't remember witches smelling like this. Her perfume was obviously expensive yet understated; but it was only one component of her fragrance, the other was her own self; he could smell her body and its fragrance was sweet and sensual. His sense of smell was extremely keen; he had been born to make potions, perfumes, and to make fine wines, it was his inheritance.

Her very warm and soft skin made him want her, right here, right now, but that was madness. He sighed deeply time after time; Hermione could feel her back arching, her bottom lifting from the seat, and her eyes couldn't focus. He was whispering words in an old language, they were guttural and strange.

His cadence was needy and urgent. Her body was prepped for him, whatever he asked she wouldn't deny him; they both knew and understood this was the case.

Suddenly, he pulled away from her and sat as far away as he could. He couldn't trust his actions and felt reckless, he felt out sorts as if he were possessed, and he let his body collapse on the uncomfortable bench, then crossed his arms at chest level and observed her. His breath was loud, labored, and irregular, and she could hear it from where she sat.

Hermione was mute, for a minute she thought he was going to kiss her, or to, to, she wasn't sure. She should get up and call the guard, but she didn't want to. At that very moment, Ron, Harry, the Weasleys, the war, didn't exist, it hadn't happened. The ache inside of her was uncomfortable; her universe had imploded into the small cell, and even her fingers ached desiring him.

_This must be what drives lovers insane_, she reflected.

He was lost in her, how had he missed all of this before, or had he? He hadn't, he didn't want to before. He could not think, his entire self was out of control, all he wanted was her. His body was trembling in need; he nearly had an orgasm just standing next to her and caressing her back. His eyes were moist with tears of regret; he mourned the witch that could never be his.

_This was sheer insanity, she was married and I am a convict. Most important of all, who knows how she feels about me? I am nearly twenty years her senior, a Death Eater, and at fault or not, I raped and killed many of her brethren. Moreover, I grew up hating her kind, and my brother tried to kill her; by Hades, this isn't right._

_Moreover, what if Rodolphus would choose to exercise the Lestrange's old laws once I get the witch?_ Rabastan was thinking and tormenting himself, but the Rodolphus' matter was worrisome nevertheless.

**_He wouldn't be able to deny his brother, the consequences were too dire to even consider._**

She had to close her eyes; she could no longer bear to look at him. Pretty soon she was going to embarrass herself and go to him. She was going to make an ass of her self after she begged for his touch. Why did she have these feelings? After all, she was married, and he was her client.

She had had hundreds of clients, but she had known since the first day to fear him; no, she had been afraid of her nascent feelings for the secretive wizard. He had always held a special appeal, the other two males in that category had been Draco and his father; holy cow, she was one sick puppy, as her Yank cousin would say.

Her face was delicate and perfect. His mother loved old porcelains, their features were ever so appealing, the full lips, the small nose, the doe eyes, curly hair; he was describing Hermione. He moved closer and she didn't say anything, however a small whimper escaped her lips. He withdrew and a strangled noise filled the room.

« Je ne sais pas qui se passe ici. I really don't know what is going on here," despair tinged each word. He was as lost as she was.

"I know, same here," her voice was barely audible.

He stretched his finger and closed his eyes. He traced her face gently with the tips of his fingers, and caressed her with his knuckles, a strange motion as if he here blind.

Her eyes looked down and saw his visible arousal, and she moaned again and made a sound she failed to recognize.

She had never believed one could smell an arousal but she could smell his, and her need became unbearable. She bit her lip not to ask for his finger to go much lower.

"Your face is so soft; you have perfect bones, a fairy. Your lips are so moist, so perfect." He touched inside her lips, her body was arching, and she had never desired anything so much.

"I wonder how your mouth tastes, of apples, mint, or cinnamon." He touched her teeth, her gums. "I want to taste you but I am afraid that one taste just will make me starve for the rest of my life."

He stopped touching her and stood up. He went to the opposite corner and rested his forehead against the wall. She heard a wounded animal sound.

He collapsed and sat against the wall. Although he wasn't crying, he seemed to be in pain.

"Why do I feel as if my body is made out of liquid need? What have you done to me? I hated this place, but you have made it unbearable. Last night I dreamed of you." His voice was full of discontent and bitterness.

"When I woke this morning I realized a truth that I hid even from myself, for years now; more accurately, since the battle of the Department of Mysteries. After that day, I made it my job to read everything about you, just anything I could get my hands on that contained any references of you. The ones with pictures I cut and saved, fuck, I still do so."

She wanted to hold his head next to her bosom and take his burden away.

"For Merlin's sake, I am not a pedophiliac, and you were but a child, what sixteen years old? Bella noticed, no wonder, she had tried to have sex with me for years. It is not unusual in my family for two brothers to share a witch, such was my parents union; she knew and had expected the same."

**He avoided telling her the rest, about the Lestrange men and their laws. It would kill any future chances if any.**

He was speaking in a monotone, no voice inflections; it was as if it hurt to speak.

She wanted to go and console him. She moved closer and grabbed his hand, it was cold and stiff; he kept it so, he was afraid to allow any sensory gratification that came from her.

"You were a Mudblood and a child, how could I? Bella would taunt me every time she would catch me reading about the golden trio. 'Checking on the young flesh? A Mudblood side dish, ah Rab?'" He noticed how she cringed at the Mudblood word, it was horrible and he needed to eradicate the offensive word from his vocabulary.

"And whenever I would refuse her, she would submit me to all kind of abject humiliation and torture. I was raped more than once by her and by random chosen ones, each time I was left injured and just wanted to die. Those were dark days and I tried to kill myself more than once. Dolphus would always find me and his anguish made me stop from going through with my attempts. Even if there weren't a Bella, how could you have ever wanted someone as tainted as I was?"

He lifted his eyes for a second and looked at their hands. With great effort, as if her hand weighted pounds, he brought it to his cheek and just held it there. She could feel the tremors going through his hand, and the fire between her legs gained momentum.

"I would laugh and deny you, I was a coward. And then I would tell her she was wrong, that all I wanted was to be the one who brought the price to the Dark Lord. One day, I was coming back from a mission, just in time to see Bellatrix taken her revenge on you. I've never seen anything as beautiful, even in your pain," he looked at her apologetically.

"Forgive me my lady, I was not well; Rodolphus and Lucius saw it at the same time, the moment I went for my wand, and they held me back. Did you know little Draco threw up outside of the room? I think that he used to fancy you; as if Lucius would have ever allowed such a union."

He pressed his lips to her hand just once and inhaled her fragrance as he closed his eyes. "It wasn't your pain which hurt me the most; it was the way you looked at the two young wizards with love and affection. I promised to myself that I would kill them with my own hands, the first time I had a chance."

She caught his eyes and they were not longer apologetic, there was something inside of them, fierceness.

"The rest you know, I was caught, tried, and while in here I read about your wedding to that pimply youngster. It no longer hurt, you were lost. And then you dared to show up here to save me. I knew someone would come but not you; you have re-opened the old wounds; and once again, I wish to kill Weasley with my own hands. The thought of him possessing your body makes me ill, and I cannot block the images from my mind. I feel he is taking what is rightfully mine, and you cannot begin to imagine the agonizing despair which is now my permanent companion."

"I am sorry," she whispered.

"I wanted to despise you, to hate you, to fool myself, and I am unable. If you still want to help me, tell me what you need me to do. However, you must know that when I am out of here, I am coming to find you, and I will take you away where you can never be found, it isn't a threat it is a fact. Do you want to take that chance?"

His head recoiled, and his eyes gleamed with near malice, they were full of intent; the Slytherin had come out and had questioned her. He had told her the truth and was enough of a gentleman to let her know his intent. He was giving her a chance to run away.

**Rabastan - an open door-**

"I want to defend you, and I want to help you." She didn't agree to anything else one way or the other, but they both knew the hidden words.

He pressed both of her palms to his face. "So mote it be." He had heard the implicit answer, and, in his book, she had accepted his terms. In plain English, Hermione Granger-Weasley had signed her life and freedom over to Rabastan Lestrange.

"So mote it be," she repeated and smiled absolutely innocent of what she had agreed. She was sure it was only an agreement to court her when his affairs were organized, and she might be able to handle that.

When she had pronounced the words, she gained unwanted attention from an unexpected source. Love always emits a powerful glow, and she wasn't in the best of places to have agreed to sign her life away to one who loved you so strong; it shone as a beacon creating awareness at unseen places. Her soul and beauty were lures with the power to captivate the very lonely, and, maybe, the very powerful,and they had done just that.

Both failed to see the shadow that settled over them, and all they saw was a moth flying inside the room that flew near her and the wings barely touched her face.

After that day, nothing was ever said again, or at least not until the last day. She was always waiting for him to make another move. He never did and behaved like an old world gentleman while she burned slowly.

His parents came to the trial. Although they were in their seventies, they appeared to be her parents' age, mid to late forties, maybe even younger. They were polite, friendly, and their demeanor a bit arrogant and aristocratic, reminding her of the Malfoy, and they were just as beautiful as their children. When lunch was over, the mother kissed her warmly.

The mother came to Hermione and gave her a warm hand-shake, "Mme. Granger-Weasley, I am forever in your service." And she got closer and whispered, "Please don't hurt him, he is my baby. I know about Mr. Weasley, and, frankly, you are too good for him. I hope you can see that our Rabastan is a prince." Then louder, "Do please consider accepting our invitation. Of course, you must bring your husband as well; we would be delighted."

Hermione still felt uncomfortable with the parents' triad, but other than their devotion for each other, there was nothing nefarious about them.

They had dined in a private dining room to celebrate the victory; predictably Ron had refused to come.

Rab's parents left the room to afford his son privacy to say his goodbyes.

"Hermione, I hadn't been able to tell you how amazingly beautiful you look, an image I am carrying back in my heart." He held her hand against his looked at him dressed as a prince of a bygone era, with his cloak held with a massive gold brooch of his family's crest. He wore a waist coat, tight breeches, hessian boots, a neatly pressed and starched heavy cotton shirt, and a silk cravat. His beard was trimmed short and his hair carefully tied with a velvet ribbon.

She was experiencing difficulty in breathing. he was breathtaking and had that effect over the Ministry's entire female population,.

"You don't look so bad yourself," and you smell good enough to eat, she wanted to add while his cologne made her dizzy with want.

"I want to thank you and to remind you, get ready because I am coming to get you. I need to go back home, to organize my life; to hire a solicitor for Rodolphus. I am not asking, I am just giving you notice." He put a finger in her lips, "Hush, not a word, I will neither listen, nor will I be dissuaded.

"When I gave you a chance to turn me down in the interview cell, you accepted me, and we sealed a vow, remember the words you told me. It is my intention to collect what I have been promised."

He brought her face close to his without touching her body and just held her chin; he rubbed his lips against hers, pressed one soft kiss against them, and let her go. He stepped back, but she tiptoed and held on to his shoulders.

She wanted to kiss him, to tell him not to go. His breathing hitched and he whimpered.

"No, if you touch me, I won't stop and won't be able to let you go. Right now, I don't really know your taste, the feel of the soft and moist petals as they open up to my fingers and my tongue. I don't know how your heat will feel around me as your body welcomes me into your folds."

She knew he was saying goodbye but his words were making her body burn.

"All I know is how you smell, the fragrance of your aroused musk, the feel of your hair, and the map of your back. I have but pressed chaste lips to yours, so you are but a dream. I can dream, but I cannot starve. If I taste you, if I even open your petals, if I even see the banquet waiting for me, I will forever want to feast upon you. Goodbye for now."

His eyes were moist and hers as well. The heat running through her body had nearly undone her. His words had made her sick with lust.

He ran to the door as if he was being chased by an enemy and opened it. His parents were waiting just outside. She was afraid they would guess by her eyes, and willed her body to calm, but her heart was torn to pieces.

His mother was drying her eyes with a small handkerchief, and his fathers appeared quiet distraught, you could tell neither agreed with their son.

"Thanks so much Mrs. Granger. Au revoir and receive our sincere thanks once again. Please do come and visit, we will wait for an owl to let us know when we can expect you."

She just nodded and was unable to speak. Her throat was constricted. He bowed as if he was a prince in one of those princesses' animated movies, and they were gone. She wasn't the only one upset with the turn of events but that gave her little solace.

* * *

A/N This is goodbye to Rabastan and Hermione for now, but they will meet again soon.

Reviews are appreciated. I am still working in all the other stories. I will finish each one of them. I wrote this for a challenge and from now on, will concentrate in these stories until I am done.


	3. Samhain Divination A Crown of Horns

**Disclaimer, The HP world belongs to JKR, the story is mine.**

Special thanks to LWalter5

This is about the last of Ron.

**Chapter 3**

**Closing Doors- Eighteen months later**

Hermione had ignored Ron's ways since Hogwarts. Even when others told her, she didn't believe them. George was getting married soon, and, perhaps, he would settle down and all the partying would end. She had, however, suspected for years that Ron might be unfaithful; her parents hadn't like him since the New Year's ball at her father's club two years before.

Ron had drunk too much, nothing unusual and that had not been the problem. Many Muggle women had been attracted to his looks and his magic; there was no question, he had oodles of sexual appeal, and he was eating all the attention up.

That evening, he had looked quite dashing in his smoking jacket; gone was the gawky teenager. In his place was a handsome, tall wizard with deep blue eyes, long hair, and a dazzling smile. He had known his effect on women and was abusing it.

Hermione was growing more upset by the minute, and her father wanted to wring Ron's neck. She was their baby, their treasure, and nobody messed with Hermione Granger. Even her father and mother's friends were upset, and wondered why she hadn't married their son or nephew, and instead, had chosen a man who behaved so boorishly.

He had really done it that time, and to make it worse, he had left the dance floor with a debutante, for over two , he had later apologized and had assured her that nothing had happened. Yes, Ron was always apologizing, and Hermione was always excusing his shortfalls, to herself and to others who expressed their concern.

She had often heard Fleur complain about Bill and had to wonder if all the wizards in that family were the same. Charlie had reassured her that it was because of George; the family tried to make it up to him, and it was all innocent fun, a likely story.

She missed Rabastan and more than once, she had wished for enough courage to go and find him. Not once, had he written, making her fret; and soon enough, she recalled him daily (honestly, all day long).

Being married to Ron had been the best and the worst of things in her life. Her mother had warned her that he was emotionally immature and had observed his roving eye more than once.

He had card night with his brothers, Seamus, Lee, Harry and other wizards;and once in a while they invited witches, but she was never invited. When she had asked, Ron's answer had chilled her.

"If you come, Bill will have to bring Fleur, Harry will have to bring Ginny, and it will turn into family night. The witches who come are dating the single wizards. It is a singles night. The married wizards just watch the single wizards have a fun time. We cannot be attached to our spouses all the time; and besides you don't own me."

**An Invitation – 31 October, 2005**

"Ron, we need to attend, even if it is at the Malfoy's; they are my most influential supporters."

"I am so tired of your career. First, that half-year wasted on the defense of the filthy swine, Lestrange. I wondered for a while if you were having a fling with him." He gave her a nasty knowing smirk.

"Then you take more cases, and now you wonder why I flirt with other witches. My mother is right; if you don't want to be married, there are other fish in the sea. Besides you have never wanted to commit with wizarding vows. You aren't the only one, you know?"

"You are not the only wizard either, but I love you. Tonight is an important night, so you know, I am going. They are celebrating Samhain, and I have never been to one. The guest list is very limited, and I have already accepted for both of us. You had earlier told me that it would be fun."

She had sworn to herself that this would be her last try. A few months back, WWW had hired a witch for a new slot, and she hardly saw him at all. She was no longer sure this marriage could be saved.

"That was before I found out Harry and Ginny were having a Halloween party. I would rather attend it than go to a stuffy Malfoy gathering." He wouldn't even look at her, his eyes were shifty.

"It would have nothing to do with the new attendant at your store, then? I have seen the way you behave around her; I know that she was one of your groupies at Hogwarts. So, if you don't come with me tonight, stay at Harry's or at the Burrow; after all, this is my flat. Ron, I have put up with a lot of humiliation since Hogwarts, do you know that enough is enough? Oh yes, I need to be at peace with myself, to regain my self-respect, and I just don't like what you do to me."

She didn't cry; she was done with it, over a year of tears was more than enough. She had tried to reconnect with Ron, had sex with him at his request, whenever and wherever, had joined him at bars, games, but something had changed within him. It was the result of the success of the new stores, the interviews, and the good fortune; he was drunk on money and fame.

As for her, she looked out the windows daily, waited for a word from Rabastan, but it never came.

She started getting ready and carefully laid out the mask and the 14th century nobleman robes which she had bought for Ron. She dressed in a thin woollen robe with a low neckline that draped gently around her body. Her hair was half braided, and half down, small seed pearls were interwoven along her hair, which hung just a few inches above her neck.

Finally, she placed the lower nobility's circlet around her forehead. It was made of fine silk ribbons and semi precious stones. She tied a heavy belt across her hips, and slid a gold chain with a heavy medallion around her neck. The night was chilly so she decided it was a good evening to wear her grandmother's ermine hooded cape.

"So, are you dating a Death Eater, and that is why you are dressing the lady's part?" His hooded eyes were semi-closed, full of lust and malice.

"How can you say that? You are the one who is shagging half of the Wizarding world. Don't bother to deny it. Mrs. Worth, our dear gossipy harpy, delights in showing me your lipstick stained clothes; moreover, she promptly advises me that the color was charmed and cannot be removed. I would imagine someone wants me to know your indiscretions."

She looked at him with undiluted contempt. She should have gone to look for Rabastan. What if he had had an accident?

"Ah, she also told me she used to work for Molly when she was a Prewett; I have a spy living at home. I have wanted this to work, but I am no longer ignoring your escapades. This is your last chance."

"Ha! Who will love you as I do? I was voted one of the top ten wizards in Europe by Witches Weekly. You are lucky to have me."

He looked smug, and Hermione just had it, she raised her hand and slapped him, although not hard; alas, she regretted it the moment she did it.

"I am sorry Ron. It was improper; and I shouldn't have done it." She was really sorry. What a bad way to end their story.

"Don't bother apologising. Have fun. I'm not coming back tonight. I will stay at Harry's. Thanks for the costume, I will be a hit."

Hermione went by the library and served herself a couple fingers of a fine Calvados her father had given her. Tears threatened to flood her eyes, but she refused to allow them.

She stepped into the Floo, grabbed a handful of Floo powder, and said, "Malfoy Manor."

**Samhain**

When she arrived a house-elf dressed in a velvet tunic over a crisp linen napkin, guided her to the garden. There were bonfires burning on several places. The place had been transformed into a scene of a medieval festival.

Tents had been erected for the occasion; and there were small booths strewn along the way where 'vendors' displayed their wares, revellers moved to and fro, jugglers, dogs, and children were all around. There were entire pigs, boars, rabbits and fowl spit-roasting over open pits. Musicians and jugglers were all over the place, the air was charged with festivity and magic.

She remembered the real reason to attend this Samhain celebration. Luna Lovegood had come by her office.

_"Hermione, do you want to go with me to Stonehenge Samhain's celebration? I promised a coven witches to help with the Food Divination booth."_

"_No thanks, I think I am lying low this year. I am just staying home. Besides can you imagine Hermione Granger and divination?" She laughed._

_Luna had gone on and on, for hours it seemed, telling her all about Samhain and how it __had been a tradition for centuries, and she had finally promised the blond witch to attend a Samhain party if she was invited to one, otherwise she would accompany her. _

_So when the Malfoys invited her, who was she to snub tradition? She could not turn them down when they told her there would be witches doing all kinds of traditional divination. She would kill two birds with one stone._

"Granger, so glad you could come." It was Malfoy; hanging from his arm was the flavour of the week witch. All his witches appeared to be assembly made; tall, rail-thin, big boobs, long blond hair, and beautiful, yet their eyes were a little bovine and practically devoid of intelligence.

"Thanks for the invitation. I love your costume." Hermione eyed him appreciatively; he was a beautiful wizard.

Draco was dressed as Lord of the Manor, of course, or Son of the Manor; his tunic reached just below the knees and he wore hand sewn boots tied with leather strips. His mask was small, made out of soft leather with an elaborate design. He had the usual weapons from the era, and wore a fur cloak held with a large brooch, and it was all made for Draco Malfoy, über sexy wizard.

"Same there, you grow more beautiful every year, my dear lady," he gave her a deep bow and kissed her fingertips. I still wish I had really seen you at school. The weasel doesn't deserve you," he flirted and totally ignored the gorgeous witch attached to him.

"It wouldn't have done you any good; I come in the wrong flavour." She didn't want to start an argument tonight; she had just turned 26 and felt very old, and the mention of Hogwarts and choices didn't sit well with her today.

"You would be surprised," he laughed. "So where is the lucky weasel?"

"Trying his luck elsewhere I would guess." She smiled wearily and quickly walked away.

Draco stood there; it took him a few seconds to react."Wait Granger, wait." Damn, he didn't to miss his one chance.

She didn't wait and aimed to get quickly lost in the crowds; so many people, wow, so much for a small gathering. She went by a stand and was served a tall mug of a smoking drink, mulled wine. Hmm, she took a considerable swig, better, much better.

She spotted the host and hostess and went to say hello.

"Mr and Mrs. Malfoy, thanks for having me over. So is this your idea of a few guests?" She smirked to Lucius, contentiously, just to let out some of her bitterness on the pompous peacock.

The Malfoys, dressed as royalty with circlets around their foreheads and with small masks made of rich velvet studded with stones, laughed at the same time. They didn't get her sarcasm.

"Not everyone is a guest, many are paid entertainers, and many others are here to tend to the comfort of our guests. So glad you made it. You look absolutely lovely." Narcissa greeted her.

"So where is the lucky half, Mr. Weasley?" Lucius asked with what appeared trained indifference. There was no love lost between Lucius and Ron. In an act of deference, he checked his perfect manicured nails. Hermione smirked.

"He had a previous engagement at his sister's home." Her voice was terse and stressed.

"Ah, you don't say so. I heard about their party, only organized a couple weeks ago. It would be presumptuous of me to assume their party was planned to sabotage ours, and of course a lot of our guests don't move in the same circles."

Lucius voice was enticing her to an argument. The Dark wizard loved drawing her into interminable arguments, but she was not in the mood tonight.

"Only you could be so accurate. You are so very right. Their friends are really a lot younger, and you are ever so perceptive." Her eyes danced with mischief.

Narcissa let out a hearty laugh, "Touché darling, you have learned from the best."

Lucius smirked, not upset but a little peeved. He abhorred direct allusions to his age. He hoped the caustic little witch would never find out his need for reading glasses; and just at the thought of it, he shuddered.

"Please help yourself to anything that you find appealing, join the games, maybe a dance or two. If you would reserve me a dance, I would be honoured."

Lucius was letting her know the audience with the Lord and Lady was over, and she was being dismissed. Who knows what else she could drag out of him in minutes? She was out for blood.

"Of course, just find me. Lovely party, thanks again for inviting me."

"Lucius, why did you dismiss her? I wanted to talk more to her. Was my baby Luc upset about being called old? I know being over fifty—." Lucius stopped her.

"Talk softer, my age is nobody's business, and I didn't dismiss her." Narcissa laughed, her big blond snake was so predictable.

Lucius would later regret not staying by her side; he would always blame himself. Samhain was a dangerous night when the veil between the living and the dead became very thin. More care should have been exercised when they had intentionally set the stage for uninvited guests; the type who might be interested in just such a witch: young, powerful, pure of soul, and beautiful.

**Divination **

Walking away in the opposite direction, Hermione was ruminating. At twenty six, she had been married close sever years and nearly divorced; she had made a decision; she could not stay married to Ron. Ironically, she had recently entertained the idea of a baby; she was glad to have kept it from Ron, the idea of further tying her life to the Weasleys had served as her deterrent.

She kept meandering about, eating here and there. She saw the divination tents and decided to check. She remembered promising Luna, and she could use some love advice.

Going through the divination booth, first stopped at the apple peelings' reading witch. She smiled recognizing the witch, Delores Umbridge. Too funny to see her dressed as a hag, just what she was, rather fitting, "Realistic costume, it suits you rather well."

Delores ignored her remarks her, "Pick an apple," Hermione did and handed to her.

Umbridge dexterously peeled it in one long peel, closed her eyes, pronounced an incantation, threw the peel over her shoulder, and declared "The name of your loved one starts with an R," Hermione smirked, what a tough guess.

"Your talents leave me speechless Madam, thanks for your advice." She turned around.

She walked away too fast and was unable to hear Delores calling her back. "I never seen this before, it changes to a C and then back into an R."

"Psst. Come in here my sweetie." It was an odd looking, wizened-old wizard.

"Don't you want me to guess the profession of your future lover, maybe you could learn who he is?"

"If you can guess, I would be surprised, but I am willing to try." She had promised Luna, and she kept her promises.

She entered a smoky tent where a big cauldron sat in the middle, it was full of still water. There was plenty of light shining over the cauldron, she guessed to assist the diviner.

The wizard asked her to light a red candle. He also pronounced some incantations, and told her to let the candle drip on top of the water.

"Enough, that should have been sufficient, stop," he commanded.

The shape that formed was undeniable, a crown of horns, of a stag to be precise.

"I must have done something wrong, this is not possible." He muttered.

"Why is the king of the deer or what?" She laughed.

"Watch your words; forget about this, it was just a fluke. Leave, leave and let me be." His look was furtive, and he seemed genuinely spooked.

_Whatever, what a disturbing wizard, okay, Mrs. Scamander__, I have tried divination with an open mind, and the results were a farce as usual. My future lover will either be a weirdo who wears a crown of horns, or a very scary creature. Either way, I don't like the choices. I tried just for you, and there was a fabulous outcome, it is a great party._

Hermione thought; regardless, this was the last time she would try divination. Later, she would go and dance around the bonfires; there were several solo dancers and it would be perfect.

**Encounters**

She moved from place to place, ate her fill of delicious fresh food, all local and excellently cooked, drank some other drink, played a few games, greeted many people, and kept busy until she arrived at the edge of the area arranged for the feast, near the forest. She sat on a stump and closed her eyes, only for a few seconds. Just a little quiet time, away from the crowds, before she needed to go back and meet with a few people she knew.

A pair of arms enclosed her from the back. Ron, she did not want him now. He did smell wonderful, probably a new cologne. She tensed, not wanting to relax against him.

"Did you miss me? Why didn't you answer my owls?" The arms pressed her closer into the wizard's hard body.

Her mouth went dry. Could it be he after one and a half years of silence? She had no right to expect more. She was the married one.

He moved the hair off of her neck, and a moist mouth kissed her neck slowly. Tasting her, he had opened his mouth while kissing her.

"Tell me princess, are you all packed? I have come for you."

She was speechless and afraid to look around. What if she was wrong and it was not him? and what about the owls? She had never received any owls from him. The crown of horns had made her remember scarier aspects of older rituals. About gods borrowing the bodies of loved ones, there were cases...

"Who are you?" She asked, hoping yet doubting it very much.

"As if you didn't know," she heard a deep chuckle, "Why the sad face? Where is that imbecile you call your husband."

"Let me look at you." She motioned to stand up, and he pulled and turned her around.

It was Rabastan, one that seemed years younger, his face barely covered by the mask allowed her for a closer inspection.

He was doing the same. "My eyes missed you, my body missed what it could only guess, and my soul has been lost without you. The gods of the land are giving you back to me tonight. I was happy to see you came alone. Come here, my dear love."

She stepped towards him as in a dream, and before she knew his arms were around her. His mouth was all over her face at once, she followed. She noticed they were no longer wearing their masks.

His kisses were like bonfires setting her body ablaze. The desire coursing through her blood was akin to pain, all consuming. Her body needed him.

She pressed closer to him, and he lifted her up by her thighs, sat on the stump with her on his lap and just held on to her. He had pushed her away from his groin. She tried to pull forward, and he stopped her. "No, not here, not jet, just let me hold you, let me feel you are real."

"I am real; I thought you had forgotten about me. You would be right, I am married, but I am alone tonight." Although she was happy, the fact was that he had dropped of the face of the earth.

"I told you before that I didn't care about your marital status, nor do I care now. You are mine, and I have come for you. Tell me you are ready to go with me."

He leaned over and picked up their masks, "Here put it on, I want to dance with you." He just look and her mask was back in place. Powerful, no incantation and the hand, had he waved it?

"Every day without you was worse that one year in Azkaban, and you would not write or answer any of my owls. Why was that?"

"I never received even one."

"I sent them, I followed the owl once, just to make sure, and he delivered the scroll. It was a few weeks after I left, I don't remember well going back home, I was very upset."

Hermione paled, Ron must have received them all. He was home before she was.

"What kind of messages were they?"

"I am not stupid. Nothing intimate, just banal talk until I was sure it was you getting my messages. I know you are telling the truth, you cannot lie to me. It was Weasley, wasn't it, I think I saw him but cannot remember, I haven't been well. It is all foggy, cannot remember."

"It doesn't matter, it really doesn't, forget about him."

"Is that what you think Hermione?" It was Ron, standing right by their side. "You there, it is my wife you are holding, release her immediately." Hermione could smell alcohol on him. For goodness sake, how much had he drunk in just a few hours?

* * *

A/N Hermione should have paid attention to the diviners. They are right sometimes. I give you all a homework, read into Semhain and give me your guesses.

Reviews welcome. Next chapter this coming weekend.


	4. The Stag Lord

Disclaimer, The HP world belongs to JKR, the story is mine.

Written for 31 October Samhain based on a challenge, the plot bunny was excellent.

Reviews as usual welcome.

Thanks to lwalters5 for her assistance..I am glad if I can make you all happy. I love the Lestrange brothers. Based on the reception of this story, I will complete another Rabastan, about this length that is half done.

Without further ado let's go for the next act of this play, shall we? BTW I managed to scare myself silly researching facts for this story. The Stag is a true Celtic deity, that part is accurate.

**Chapter four – The Stag Lord**

_The Song of Amergin_

_I am a stag of seven tines,__  
__I am a wide flood on a plain,_  
_I am a wind on the deep waters,_  
_I am a shining tear of the sun,_  
_I am a hawk on a cliff,_  
_I am fair among flowers,_  
_I am a god who sets the head afire with smoke._

She had finally managed to turn around; the air was heavy around them. Something unworldly was hanging around them. Rabastan would not lose his hold on her.

"I will not do such a thing. You are drunk and angry, and you don't deserve her. Why don't you go back to your current mistress or should I say mistresses?"

"I don't have a mistress now and never had one before. Furthermore, I don't have to tell you anything, it isn't your business. Let go of my wife and consider this to be my last warning." He hissed between his clenched teeth.

"You put your wand away right this minute. And you are right, technically you don't have mistresses, but you and your brothers make it a habit to—."

Ron interrupted him. "Hermione, we can talk at home, don't listen to him. You come with me right now, and we will go back to Harry's house. Everyone is waiting for you. I am only going to say it once, and don't forget that you are my wife."

The atmosphere was really charged, the threats hung around them, and Hermione feared for Rabastan.

Hermione turned around and tried to stand up without success; the wizard held her tight. Ron's mask hanged from his neck and in the semi-light given by the fires and torches, she could see his face suffused with anger and rage, and the shadows made his face appear as belonging to someone intent on murder.

His wand was clearly pointed in their direction, when Hermione had the impression of someone approaching, but could not be certain, the fog had decreased the visibility considerably. It had rolled in waves, faster than she had seen it before. Maybe it was a special effect created by the Malfoys, but she, somehow, doubt it.

Voices could now be heard around them, whispers, menacing voices and calmed herself.

"Mr. Weasley put the wand down."

Hermione heard him casting what sounded like "Aved—", when a wizard, or what seemed like one, wearing an antler hat, knocked him down at the same time that Rabastan was preparing to Apparate.

She screamed when she saw the face of the one who had knocked Ron, her face appeared transfixed in horror and fainted.

She woke up sometime later; she was in an unknown room and could feel eyes intent upon her face. She looked at the person staring with apprehension, relief washed over her, it was Rabastan. He no longer wore a cloak and his face was nearly clean shaven but for a small goatee. He was amazingly beautiful.

"Hello lovely," his voice was low and calming. He was leaning in one elbow, and his free hand caressed her forehead.

"Hello, where are we?" she wanted to know. Were they in a room at the Malfoy residence?

He chuckled and brought a strand of her hair to his nose.

"I love the Hermione fragrance, it is the best." He answered, plainly ignoring her question.

"Where is Ron? Did you see that face, did you? I need to go home."

"This is your home now. I told you to get ready and not be surprised when it happened. Am I right?"

"Yes, however I never agreed. I do have a job and a home, this is kidnapping."

"Correction, you have a house, and you will have job. I will make arrangements, or Lucius will. And we sealed our vows, so mote it be?" Do you remember at Azkaban, you accepted and you are my bonded witch. We don't recognize Muggle marriages, maybe the Weasleys do, but in general they aren't valid. However, I wouldn't be surprised if our vows are registered as a bond at the Ministry."

"I must go home, you cannot keep me here. This is kidnapping." She did remember, it wasn't legal, was it? With her luck it was. With her luck, she was bonded to this Dark wizard, not that it was a tragic event.

"No need to repeat yourself, you said the same thing a while ago and also today," he chuckled and kissed her forehead, he shrugged his shoulders," C'est bien ma petite, consider yourself kidnapped, I fully agree with you."

She was dazzled with his smile. "What was the thing holding Ron?"

"Not sure, I have seen it somewhere I'll remember, it wasn't unfriendly. Ron wanted to kill me."

"Yes, I was afraid of that for a second."

"You, Madame Granger, you are just beautiful, and you are mine. I claim this witch by the laws of Samhain." She was looking at him horrified.

"No claims while I am married."

"Your marriage is not recognized by our world. I looked into it. I invoke the laws."

"I am married and the claim is registered."

He appeared not to have heard her. He waved his hand and the heavy tunics were gone. She wore the light linen shift and he had some strange under garment than only covered from his waist to mid-thigh. His proximity, his cologne, the strangeness of the evening all acted upon her.

When he said, "Let me show you much I love you. I waited for a very long time. Feels like thousands of years, and this is the right time to declare our love."

He took her hand on his and kissed her wrist. At once, she noticed the sharp knife on his hand, and that this wasn't a room but a gazebo. What she had thought a bed was instead a large stone made as a bed. In less than a few seconds, he had muttered something and two swift movements later, he had made precise cuts in both of their wrists, their blood poured into a bowl that appeared from thin air.

The bowl must have contained something else because it emitted rays of light in a circular pattern. He kneeled and spilled the mixed blood all around them, and a red circle shone above them. The circle expanded until it was larger than the platform, larger than the gazebo.

She could hear strange voices humming and chanting. Her head was muddled, her lids wouldn't stay open. He leaned and kissed her lips fully, "My love, my witch, my queen. Mine, my queen, for now and forever," he proclaimed in a loud voice, and she faded out, it was as if her body was disappearing in front of her. She was very tired.

_**"Life is but a Dream"**_

_Calderon de la Barca-_

"Granger, are you ok? Granger?" she was unable to open her eyes, she thought her lids were pure lead.

With great effort, Hermione pulled herself up, and her eyes assessed the unfamiliar bedroom. She then noticed the Malfoy family around her their eyes were full of concern.

"Don't worry, he left. The weasel said he would be making sure there was an investigation, something about the dark arts and demons and your lover, whom he sworn to be Rabastan. What did he do to you, did he hit you?" Lucius and Narcissa were anxious.

"He is crazy, you know? Rabastan was ambushed a few weeks after he left from here. He has been in a coma ever since. It happened right outside here, he had come back to visit." Narcissa reassured her.

"He came back to visit?" She just repeated, but there was no answer. He had come to get her, he had. She was happy, she was ecstatic, but why had he been ambushed and how.

"My father just Floo Uncle Rabastan's parents; they reside at their French home in the Burgundy region, near Dijon. They confirmed he was unresponsive until tonight. He has been agitated and has spoken in his sleep for the first time since he was injured. But he has neither been totally awake, nor has he moved. He called you a few times." Draco told her as he looked into her eyes.

"That is not possible, I, I." She was quiet, he had been there with her, and he had kissed her and held her in his arms. Or had he?

"Why do you say that Mrs. Granger," asked Lucius, his eyes full of concern.

"What do you know about a guest who wore a crown of horns, a stag? He had a grotesque mask, but it did not look like a mask, and his eyes were the colour of fire, as a matter of fact he had tranfigured his hair to be streams of fire, he could have been that god of the Celts, Cernunnos, yes that one," was Hermione's answer.

There was an uncomfortable silence, and Draco was perplexed and didn't understand the looks exchanged between his parents.

"Nobody has seen it in ages; the last time recorded was over six hundred years ago, and it was only to bless new unplotted ground where Wizarding London was built. What happened when did you see him?" Lucius asked in a tremulous voice.

She told them what happened, but extracted the Rabastan piece and stressed that Ron had been very nasty by trying to force her to go home with him; when she had refused, he had lifted the wand in her direction, probably just to intimidate her, and the wizard with the scary mask had appeared and disarmed him.

"You have been chosen by the gods of Samhain, by the Stag Lord, the greatest of all. Your descendants will be blessed for generations to come, are you sure you were with Ron? I think you might be forgetting to tell us something. The legend said he will take the body of the witch's true love."

Lucius was in awe and intense fear made him cold. If he was right, everyone needed to genuflect in a show of respect and made sure they never disappointed her in anyway.

Such power had never been known in this world, not that he knew of it. Then he remembered how she had been tortured in this very house, how Draco had made her life hell upon his demands, and a cold sweat ran down his back. And he also knew they might gain eternal life if he chose them for her court. Or that was the story; he was a deity who had never chosen; the ones that had were lesser than him.

He, however, was hoping that his family would be blessed and healed from the damages incurred during the last decades. As long as Hermione was at peace with them, and just because the Stag had appeared in their property, the darkness left by the Dark Lord would be erased.

The real blessings went to the witch and to the wizard she was with that night, and any she might chose later. In reality, he never envisioned the Stag would come; he would have been contented with one of the lesser deities. The fact he had defended the young witch scared him. He had never heard of such occurrence.

He knew that blood had to be spilled, but never on Samhain, heavens not, the implications were too much to even contemplate. Although blood was necessary to bring the couple together, the implications were too great to consider.

He wanted to ask her and instead held her hands with the pretext to check if she had injuries on the palm of her hands, and what he saw made him want to run; not only blood had been spilled but it appeared ritualistic; it wasn't a clean slice it appeared as a chain, the significance was greater than that.

Worse of all, he would need to go and see Mr. Weasley tomorrow and warn him that his life was in great danger. The feeling she was holding something back remained, and what he had seen confirmed his fears, but there was always the chance he was wrong.

If Ron Weasley had indeed attacked Hermione, he had forfeited his life. It was a merciful spirit when not angry; he would, however, love and protect the witch as his chosen mate, and would destroy all those who hurt her or made her spill tears. He had read the lore, lesser gods were even more vengeful, burned entire villages, destroyed families, and generations to come, some had even destroyed entire cultures.

Ron would need to leave England for at one year and one day. He needed water between danger and him. All the lands where the god had been worshiped were off limits to him. He should be glad the god had not tasted her blood or had he? If so, he would always be in danger, they would all be, he would be able to visit her at least once a year, and much, much more.

If Mrs. Granger would not stay with the wizard she had been tonight come next Samhain, the Stag would claim her for his own and take her to the dark realms when she was done with this life. But before he took her, he would always be in her shadow waiting for her. If he had been able to have her blood, nothing matter, wizard or none, he would be able to take her at anytime, no need to wait. Yes and he would have have the right to join her on Samhain, a shiver travelled up his spine.

After all, nobody knew where **_there_** was. Nobody knew what was beyond, while immortality has its appeals, the other considerations were making it less so.

The books said he would often join her in dreams appearing as her beloved. He would never tell her that. He really had hoped for the visit of a lesser deity to bless their home and land, and also the homes and lands of the ones who were his guests. He wanted to make up to the war torn community and never occurred to watch out for young witches. How could he have failed, but how did he know her, Lucius didn't understand. He vowed to protect her, and that is all he could do from now on.

Hermione was trembling, whereby Narcissa sat by her side; Hermione broke in great sobs as Narcissa held her. The last eighteen months had been hard, she had waited to hear from Rabastan and not a word had come, and what was about the messages he sent her? Maybe there was a copy, maybe his parents knew, she needed to find out.

Choking in her tears, she related her past story with Rabastan without the kisses but she talked about their love. And to clench it all, she told them, " While I was out , I dreamed of Rabastan, and he was so real, oh gods." Her sobs turned louder.

At her revelation, Lucius felt a cold hand wrap around his heart.

"Granger, I am sorry but everyone knows what the weasel has been doing. I have been with their group at times; they are a wild bunch, and, truly, he doesn't deserve you. We fought over the way he disrespects you; and I wasn't the only one who fought him. Married wizards should honor their wives." Draco told her.

"I need to go home to pack, and then I would like to go and see Rabastan. He has been dying all these time and nobody has sent me news. I don't know where his home is." Hermione added.

"Draco will accompany you, but first you must go home, and you shouldn't go alone. I think Narcissa can stay with the guests. Better, Draco and I will escort you home."

They Floo to her home and found that Ron wasn't there. Hermione packed very fast, her standard travel bag, a few extra's, nice formal witch's robes, and Muggle weekend clothes, some jewelry, a couple of coats, wraps, makeup, perfume, a few pair of shoes, books, and other items harder to buy at a whim.

Then she went into Ron's desk and looked into his 'secret' compartment and found several scrolls; one as recent as two weeks ago. She glanced at a couple of the later ones. They were from his parents begging her to go over to see him, hoping against hope.

His mother's scrolls were less formal than the fathers'. They were all written by a mother appealing to Hermione's humanity to come and save her son. Tears wouldn't stop flowing. Rabastan had been dying all this time, and she hadn't known. She shrunk all the scrolls she found and put them in her bag.

Just for a minute she justified Ron's actions until she remembered that his behavior had started long before Rabastan's defense. She jotted him a note, "Mr. Malfoy, I need a great favor, could you go to go and see Kingsley and explain the situation to him. Please advise him that I have no idea how long this might take. Could you also make sure that Ron gets this note? I am sorry for asking for so much."

"Mrs. Granger, please, you must count on me for whatever you may need. Rab is a second cousin. He is family, and I feel responsible for this situation you find yourself in. After all, you were at my home as my guest. I do, however, recommend that you authorize me to go by Gringotts to have your vaults sealed until you give them further instructions."

She fully agreed, wrote what was needed, put her magical signature, and with this, she was ready to go.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: So how was Rabastan with her if he was in France nearly dead? And was it Rabastan with her? I am not sure if Lucius should have withheld information from her, however nothing can be done. Ron will get some comeuppances even if I decided to be kinder than usual. Let's see what Hermione will find.

Your reviews work better than medicine, if you like Rabastan make it known.


	5. The sleeper and the shadows

**JKR rules.**

**Thanks to IWalters5 for her beta work. This story is dedicated to Savva whose support keeps me going.**

**My sincere thanks and deep appreciation to the readers who have taken the time to appraise my work, it makes my work all worthwhile.**

**So was it Rabastan at the celebration? Was it a dream or more? You will have to decide on your. I will take you to the place and you can pick your reality. Remember we are dealing with Magical beings, everything is possible. Was the Hermione they found the real one or a facsimile until the new one returned? It is all possible. If you like the story please review and I will be able to assess the interest level on Rabastan, to write future stories about him.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – The sleeper and the shadows.**

**Arrival.**

Draco and Hermione arrived at the old estate. It was located in a hill. Their large home had been a Muggle palace surrounded by vineyards.

They were expected and were greeted with great anticipation. After passing her cloak to the house-elf, they received strange looks from the Lestrange elders, no wonder, both Hermione and Draco were still donning their costumes. They had changed prior to departure not to call the attention of the guests at Malfoy Manor. She bid everyone her goodnight, and gave Draco a light kiss on his cheek. He understood that he never had a chance with the witch, but was glad for Rabastan.

Rabastan's mother held on to her for a few minutes, and whispered, "Thanks, thanks, you are the one he waits for."

A widow great-aunt accompanied Hermione to Rabastan's room. She held Hermione's arm on the way to the room in a companionable gesture, which relaxed Hermione and made her feel welcome.

The old palace was beautiful. The walls were covered with printed silks. The mouldings were animated on, and off. There were portraits from several time periods; it was a veritable enchanted palace. Tropical plants grew everywhere; she looked up and noticed the sky lights in the ceilings and saw the darkened sky above; she imagined it was beautiful in the day time.

The door to Rabastan's room was made out a precious fragrant wood she did not recognize, it was carved to depict a wizard flying towards the moon. When the door opened, she was not prepared for what she found.

He was lying in the same bed of her realistic dreamed episode. His facial hair was cut as she had seen it, but his hair was much longer. His pallor was appalling, made even worse by the white night shirt he wore. He had the equivalent of a drip, except there were no needles, just a thin tube made of flexible tubing that must have fed him a dark liquid that disappeared inside his arm.

The tube just hanged in the air, and the liquid came from who knew where. Come to think of it, she had seen similar ones at Madame Pomfrey but she couldn't recall the explanation at this moment.

She ran by the bed, sat on the side and brought his hand next to his mouth while she cried. Gods, it was him, his long fingers, his body, him. The aunt left and closed the door, she was also crying. Ah, young love, so romantic, she hoped the young witch could bring their baby back. She was 105 and Rab was their baby. The young witch was a good match, she would make lovely bébés.

She just had seen the petites enfants, it was her gift, four all together, but ah, how lovely. Yes, the last baby made perfect sense; it was always the case when one of the brothers would find his true love, then the other one would have a chance. This was so good; it was time for joy to visit these sad walls.

"Rabastan, I know you are inside there, I am sorry that I never received your messages. Wake up my love, I am here to stay. I promise that I will never leave you but you must come back, please do." She talked and kissed his hand and her fingers caressed his brow, at the same time. As she turned his hand to kiss the palm, she noticed the fresh cut on his wrist.

Her emotions went into overdrive, and at once, she looked all around the room. She now wished somebody else was in the room with them. She lifted up her dress and pulled out her wand from the leg holster. She could have sworn there was someone else in the room.

She walked towards the big balcony, approached it with stealth, the wand ready in her hand; she moved the curtain with her eyes closed, not wanting to look, well knowing it defeated her purpose. When she finally opened them, the balcony was empty but for some furniture.

Once or twice she called, "Whoever is here, show yourself and don't be a coward." All the while praying nobody would answer her challenge.

She looked inside the wardrobes, under the bed, behind portraits, and nothing. She couldn't shake the feeling of eyes carefully following her around the room. She was just tired, and it was time to go to bed. In a few minutes there was a gentle knock at the door.

Hermione opened it to find an older man carrying a tray with a light meal of sausages, cheese, a baguette, a bottle of water, a glass of what appeared to be cognac, and a basket with fruits and chocolates.

"If you need anything else, please use the small bell by your bedside-table. It does not make an audible sound, however one the house-elves will come whenever you ring it. Meanwhile, do you need any assistance with your evening toilette? I will send you an elf, or do you want me to draw you a hot bath with soothing calming herbs? The cognac is from our vineyards, it is from vintage reserved for the family. Do you prefer a soup, or something warm?"

"No thanks, I will just have something to drink; I don't think I can eat."

The man, Hector, was a distant relative, a squib, who had helped the family for years, and assisted with the sale of wine at their muggle cellar. The house-elves were all already out for the evening, and he had offered to assist as it was his habit.

As soon as he left, she closed the door, and then she took the glass of the fine cognac and drank a big swig. The warmth spread through her throat making her cough. Then she ran back to the bed where she casted a powerful _Lumox. _

With great hesitation, she brought Rabastan's wrist towards hers and turned her own wrist to compare. Oh gods, both cuts seemed to be identical. Matching the wrists, she verified her initial assessment; furthermore, the slices had been made with a similar blade, and they had been made recently.

Once again, she felt eyes on her. Nah, nobody was here with them; it must be her overactive imagination. That god or whatever it was, would not be here with her, this was Samhain and it would a busy night for someone like him. Realistically, what was so important about her that he would be here with her? A small breeze ruffled her hair but she did not feel it.

She wished for book where to research this deity, ah, wait, she pulled out her smart phone to browse, no signal, no wonder. In any case, she was never celebrating Samhain again, and it was her fervent wish was to forget she had ever set her eyes on it/him. A shiver ran down her back as she felt someone again. Like, someone was breathing next to her.

She took a couple deep breaths and laughed at the absurdity of her behaviour. Now, calmer, she looked around. Yes, indeed, it was the same room. Once she verified it, the sensation of unreality returned once more.

She thought hard. Samhain, was the night when the realms of the living and the dead are at their closest points. There was only a thin veil between the two realms. If she was right, he was god of the underworld, not Hades but close enough. But had he been there with them? Honestly, she had believed they were all a myth and was still perplexed at the idea.

The fact was that Rabastan had been nearly dead and something, maybe the love for her, had brought him back. Or was it that the Stag then had recognized them for its favourite couple. That couldn't be a bad thing, certainly not, she hoped.

Of was the truth something else. She remembered the apprehension overtaking the wizened diviner when he had identified the horns. He knew something, and she wished to find him. Whatever he knew it was not in books or not in the ones available to her.

Her assumptions were based upon Lucius Malfoy's shared knowledge. What if he was hiding something nefarious and wasn't telling anyone. Anything was possible coming from him. She needed to find on her own. After all, he had behaved oddly as if he felt compassion for her. What had he done?

She shivered, the Stag, or what she saw, was some sort of deity with no flesh in half of the face, and the other half belonged to a beautiful fae creature with cruel features, actual fire burned inside its eyes, and long, sharp teeth adorned his half formed lips. It had not been a helmet he wore; the stag horns grew out his forehead and shone as made of ivory in the moonlight. His hair was made out lights and fire. Not the kind of creature she wanted to befriend.

Dear Lord, it had smiled to her when he pointed to Ron asking for permission to spill his blood, and even worse, he had winked afterwards, in complicity. She felt ill and hoped never to see it again. Even if Lucius had said it was a benevolent deity, she would rather not have to find out.

It was late, and she was tired. She took of the outer tunic, her boots, and just got under the blankets with Rab. She had dressed authentically, and that meant just the under tunic, no other undergarments. Then she went to the bathroom and washed her face quickly, got ready for bed and ran to get under the blankets. The room was a little cold.

She looked at the time; it was nearly 1:00 AM. Hermione moved her body against his, he felt so very good, so warm and real. She loved him; he was the one she should have waited for. She never felt the ghost lips that descended upon hers, or the hand that moved the blanket to admire her lithe figure.

**Interlude.**

The ballroom was magnificent, the guests were waiting. She was nervous coming down the steps in her magnificent wedding gown. It was the purest white, and shone with magnificent flowers made out clear cut precious stones.

No luxury had been spared for her, around her forehead she wore his crown, it was made out woven pearls and diamonds. She had a long train carried by night shades, her feet were bare but the floor was covered with soft carpets. Her feet had been decorated with a special paint that covered her legs and continued to her thighs. Her bare feet were swollen as was her belly. She was pregnant.

As she walked to the altar, where he waited for her, his bride, the guests fell down oh their knees with their heads bowed down; nobody was allowed to look at her face. Only the ones selected by him, the ones she had chosen as her companions. He wasn't jealous for she was him until the ends of time.

She recognized the face of her family; her grown children and she smiled. It made her happy and his only wish was her happiness. He was, however, cautious of his brethren and his courtiers. He understood their coveting nature. Her purity and soul beckoned their darkness just as she had his long ago.

He was waiting for her. He was beautifully dressed all in black and silver yet she never got to got to see his face. What she saw was his crown of horns, in the dream it was an actual crown, the points were made out of crystalline material, his hands were colourless, devoid of pigment, and his hair was made out of fire.

"My lady, my face is not half-bone, don't be afraid; I had no time to reconfigure before I had to come to your rescue. Don't be afraid my sweet love." His voice was made out of a thousand voices that reverberated inside her mind.

She continued dreaming but later would only remember the same episode, she was never scared again.

**Daylight**

It was early morning the wizard, with the long auburn hair, opened his violet shaded eyes, he was not yet aware that he was back. He saw her and was happy his dream world had become so real. The last dreams had been rather eerie and dark, and Rabastan was glad for the lightness of this one.

He wrapped an arm over her, rested his hand around her belly, pressed his body against hers, and his lids closed on their own. She felt real enough, so soft and warm; he smiled and contentedly pressed his hips against her bum.

It was just as he had imagined, and he fit perfectly between her cheeks, his morning hardness nicely snuggled against her. Maybe the dream would change into something more. He let a contented moan escape his lips.

**Morning and love promises**

The fall sunlight came into the room, it was nearly nine, and the mild rays of fall all sun shone over the couple casting shadows and highlighting their hair. The two witches looked at them and a deep sigh was simultaneously heard. They both agreed upon the lovers' beauty, and swooned about how tender he held her against him. Both witches looked at each other and a giant hug ensued. Their eyes shone with happiness.

They left the room quietly, locked on their way out, and smiled in complicity. Once outside, they Apparated at the breakfast room and upon arrival they broke up into loud joyous exclamations atracting all those around.

Rab must have awoken and held his witch on to him. Until last night he had not turned on his side since he went into the coma; in seconds those news had travelled over the entire estate, and a scroll was sent to Azkaban to notify his brother who broke in tears at such happy news. Maybe this was the first day of a new era.

* * *

**A/N . Tomorrow, Morning magic, the lovers, a celebration.**


	6. The sleeper awakes

**Thanks again to lwalters5 for her great assistance. My best wishes for Savva who is going through a nasty illness. Best healing wishes for my dear friend are greatly appreciated.**

**Thanks to each one of the reviewers, to my loyal and faithful Irmorena, to all of you for reading my work. **

**This chapter contains both a very dark scene, and a very Rabastan+Hermione adult scene. If either bothers you, skip the chapter, I will do a summary at the start of the next chapter. **

**And now, after this two more chapters to go.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Waking the sleeper.**

**Revelations.**

Inside the room, Hermione was waking up. She was dislocated only for seconds, when she noticed his hand upon her belly; her smile was so big that her jaw joins actually ached. She put her small hands over his large and slender hand.

She was restless and decided to push her luck. Just to see if she could elicit a further response from the wizard. Nevertheless, she was aware that he had been out for over a year, and he would have to undergo therapy before any physical acts could be consummated.

What she did not know was that wizards had their muscles exercised daily via magic. It was done to prevent muscle atrophy and damage same that in the Muggle world but far more advanced.

She pressed her bum into his groin. And she moaned with surprise, a hard arousal met her bum." Rabastan, are you awake, can you hear me?"

Her voice was smoky, full of desire. Immediate liquid heat dripped from her.

"Am I in wizard heaven, are you really here Hermione?" A gravelly voiced asked.

She was afraid to turn around, what if it was that monster, the great stag; she could not shake the feeling he was around somewhere nearby. Cautiously she turned around and met his widely opened violet eyes.

"It is you, my love." She cooed, her eyes glowing with love. Her hands went to his face, they were everywhere at once. His eyes twinkled with joy. Her tactile feast delighted him and he had the sensation that this must be a second part of the dream right before this one. No this was real, this was his Hermione.

"My dear witch, my lady, my love," Rabastan answered.

He had been out for a long time, but how could she be at his home, in his bed, last he remembered he was spying outside of her house, and then left for the Malfoys, the wizards, the horse, and someone hit him from behind, it was all coming back. However, the bum he woke up to, rubbing against him and the raging hard on felt right.

She laughed at his half-cocked head; it reminded her of Sirius' Padfoot. She ruffled his hair, "It is a long story, and I am really here. Are you hungry, may I go and let others that you are awake?" She hoped that he would say no. She wanted experience his hard arousal inside of her, she wanted to forget about all the fears, the separation, and Ron's betrayal. She was no longer confused about her love for him.

"If you are really here, and in my bed, hmm, I would rather spend a few minutes alone with you. I want to know if you wish for the same." He accentuated his words by pressing his hips against her. The friction of her belly against it made his ache all over, he was awake.

"Rabastan, wait, I need to listen and tell me what you think."

He held her close to him while she told him about last night. He confirmed her story, he had lived the same experience, it scared him, but something inside his mind told him there was nothing to fear, that their love was safe.

**Rabastan's revelations-**

"Samhain is a night where much is possible, we can discuss it later, let me tell you what happened to me; I did come back for you a few weeks after. My parents were upset that I hadn't asked you to come along." He started with his tale.

"My fathers called me in their office the same evening. I explained to them you were married. They knew all about it. My father had thoroughly investigated Ron. I imagine Dolphus told them of my love for you, and they wanted to help.

I was not being able to do what I had been set to do. I wanted to figure out what had been done to my brother, because I was sure that Bella did something while they were here."

His eyes had taken a dreamy look as he related the events leading to whatever had made put him at the doors of death. She shuddered at the thought, imagining the monster waiting for her at the other side of the 'doors'.

"We were all searching through the library for old curses akin to the one I was under but even more subtle because Bill hasn't yet found what it is. I corresponded with him; he said there was something, but he didn't understand how it tied to Dolphus. What we found...the evidence is rather gruesome, you need to know. I will tell you the truth. I must because I need you to help me get him out." She held his hand reassuringly, yet she dreaded revelations about the scary witch.

"Bella was pregnant during their early marriage; around the time I tried refuse to join the Death Eaters. She didn't tell anyone and conducted a ritual to self-abort, and with the abortion she made a potion. She was a very sick individual." He had a hard time talking.

"As horrid as it sounds, she fed it to Dolphus during an act of love making. She collected his seed and mixed it with what was remaining of her abortion and hid it here in this house, in his room. We found it. The fetus was there in its entirety, it was mummified and dried; she only used the blood as far as we can tell, the discharge, not sure, in the potion. We found the curse in a book; her magic prints were all over. Did you know she was over sixteen weeks into pregnancy maybe close to twenty?" His body got colder, and she held him closer to her.

"It was a boy, he has been buried, but my parents called took care to make it official. So you will know, once it was properly buried and cleansed from the dark magic, Dolphus was allowed to communicate with us. It happened at the new library in Azkaban, he fainted and witnesses stated that a foul, dark smoky figure rose from his lower stomach, and dissipated into a fragrant wind. The laugh of a small child was heard by more than 20 wizards."

Hermione's mouth was slack with surprise. The evil surrounding Bellatrix seemed to have been driven by something very dark. She had often wondered if all the dabbling in such dark magic could attract spirits that would dwell in your body, a shiver travelled her spine. '_No little one, if that happened is because she had a dark soul. Don't worry this will never happen to you.' _She clearly heard inside of her head, but she dismissed it as her imagination.

Rabastan was still talking, "Rodolphus is now horrified about his acts, and has sunk into a deep depression over them. Pretty much my reaction when the curse was broken in my body. He has tried to commit suicide, the grief over his crimes and the baby is too intense." His eyes were in pain. The magnitude of his revelation was too much for him, and now that he had talked about it, he wanted to forget it.

"I wrote to you daily and waited for your answers, they never came. I sent him through an owl net between us and the continent. At first I wonder if they were getting lost, but Lucius and other friends were receiving my missives, and I was afraid you didn't care for me. My mother told me to go and check myself. She said it was time."

She stopped him just to give him a small moist kiss, and then pushed him gently to continue. The stress left his body and was now replaced by lust. They both smiled just a little. She whispered, "Go."

"I went by your home and let my pigmy owl deliver the scroll. After a while, I decided to leave your house since you had not come out, and I figured you were not in. I was nearly caught, Ron had stepped outside with my scroll, looking around, searching, but I was concealed."

He stopped to caress her face, and gently rubbed the frown of recognition marring her beauty. The extent of Ron's dastardly acts was fully downing on her. He had come out trying to draw Rabastan into the open; he was a master of strategy. His brothers must have been waiting inside.

"I was upset, but decided to go and make a plan to come back later to see you. I had Apparated outside of Malfoy's Manor where I had left my horse concealed and tied by their estate. I often side-along with him. He has never complained even if he doesn't like it." He chuckled and she smiled.

"I sat on the grass for a short while meditating on the best course of action. I was not leaving without you, and I decided to ask Lucius for assistance. I wanted to walk, so I put Pepe in his box, held my horse by his reins and started my way back. At a road bend, two tall masked wizards appeared. I tried to defend myself, but instead of using their wands, last I remembered, I was being hit and a blow landed on my head. There must have been a third wizard hiding."

He would never tell her, that one had a long earring and ginger hair. He saw their blue eyes and freckly hands. They were Weasleys, and none had glasses so Potter was not involved.

"So you were coming for me? In a horse, hmm, is he white?" She was being silly. She did not want to ask if he had recognized the attackers. Hermione was afraid that he had, and he would say, "Weasley, it was him."

He laughed, "Yes, I was coming to get you as I had told you, but decided I shouldn't go alone. Something told me it would be unwise. I had figured out it was Weasley taking your mail. I had written that I was at the Malfoys and would come back later to bring you the rest of your honoraries. For the lady's information, my horse is brown with a white star in his forehead, a patch that looks like one. I can make him white for you."

**Love is the right medicine**

He looked mischievous, enough of revelations, his desire for her was overwhelming, all he could think of, was being inside of her. He pressed his hips against her belly once and rubbed his cheek against hers. "Your skin is so soft, and I want to learn you all over; I cannot wait."

"Are you sure you have been in a coma? It does not appear that way to me. You are way too playful. Where is that tube, the one going into your arm?"

"No idea, we can ask later. Our healer combines Muggle science with magic. He is rather odd." He didn't want to talk anymore. He wanted to kiss her, to touch her, to seal their love, to feel her body, the waiting was over and he had waited too long.

No more tragedies, and sadness, the mood lightened up as fast as it had turned dark.

"Hermione, please come closer, put your leg over my thigh. Yes, that is my girl, and Hermione, bring your lips close to mine; I will die if I don't kiss you now. So you know my love, I am not sure if I have any strength, I promise to help, forgive me because I just cannot wait. I can feel your channel around me if I close my eyes, here, touch me." His breathing was fast, and she could sense his desire. The fire between her thighs was burning her.

With those words, Hermione had enough foreplay. Her only concern was how would be able to have sex with her?

They could try, she guessed. What was wrong with her, trying to shag a man who had come back from a coma? Hopefully nobody would come in, and as far as birth control she was safe, the Muggle device should still work, and if not, oh well. It appeared that she had taken the plunge to be irresponsible, and why stop at going after her lover?

In one second, she had done as told; Rabastan moved his arm and found out that he had more strength that he thought possible.

Hermione just told him that he had been out for over a year. Yet, he had full control of his arms, and it would seem of other body parts as well. Maybe they should wait until later, but if this was real, he had waited long enough. His entire body throbbed with the urgency he felt.

She wanted to kiss his face, his eyes, his nose, and he was doing the same, as he pressed his erection against her. Every time he would be in contact, they would both moan. The kisses were wild, messy and passionate. He could not stay in one place, teeth clashing, teeth scraping, too hungry for the taste of her skin. Ron's kisses had never been like this. Ron used to like to kiss, but lately he couldn't be bothered, too rushed.

His hands went under her shift and pulled it up; he wanted his skin against hers. As he did he caressed the length of her thighs. Yes, she was soft all over, his hands lingered on her hips, but was careful to go pass them, he moved his hands to her back and just pulled the shift over the arms and head.

She loved the feeling of his coarse groin hair, his soft leg hair compared to Ron's coarse body hair. He smelled of citrus cologne, the same smell of the room. There was another aroma woven is the mesh of smells. Ah, it was the fragrance of wild flowers and some herbs she did not recognize.

"My love, please kneel in front of me, I want to see you." He had tried raising his head, and he felt very dizzy.

Amazingly, she felt little shame and just kneeled as he asked. Her hair was still made from the night before. His eyes were fixed on hers as he started the viewing.

"Come closer, and put your arms behind you or over your head, now sit on your calves, and do open your knees just a little," he whispered as he licked his lips in anticipation. He moaned loud when she did.

His goddess, his queen, he thought as he drank her beauty, her graceful neck, her full breasts, light rose colour nipples. He still would not touch her; first he wanted to memorize her body in case she wouldn't stay. He couldn't be too careful, the years of pain and solitude had made him overcautious. He would pull the memory as soon as he was able stand up.

He would never tell her, he had only had sex a few times in his lifetime and mostly had been during rapes. He was ascetic, but only because Bella would force her presence, and he had to be inside her body. Oh, Merlin, this witch was his redemption, the waters to cleanse his soul. He didn't know a female body could look like this.

He breathed the air around him, yes it was her. Her enticing clean smell, her soft floral and sweet perfume, the musk coming from her glistening mound, it was just perfect. He peered through the junction of her thighs; and he could see her moisture glistening between them, dear lord.

Even in his state of arousal, he could remember the pain of abandonment, of not being able to have what he wanted, and he wanted to extract a promise from her, but first, first he wished for her moist, warm sheath to hug his cock and close around him.

His eyes travelled up instead of down. Once, he reached her forehead his eyes started their down trajectory. Her face was perfect, a small, straight nose, slender face, delicate bone structure, bright, large eyes, and a sinful mouth with semi-open lips that reveal the tip of her tongue.

Her breasts were in perfect symmetry with her shoulders, as if she had been sculpted, the skin above her breasts was lightly flushed, it brought rose hues to the porcelain shading of her torso.

She could feel his eyes trajectory, and her body felt as if thousands of fingers were touching her. The heat between her legs, and the desire to have him touch her, made her emit a primitive sound of need.

He did not stop, his eyes continued, "Your breasts are luscious fruit for my hungry mouth, and each shaped to perfection. Your erected nipples are calling for my tongue to savor them and to nibble their soft flesh. The valley between your breasts beckons me to bury my face there and inhale your body's scent. Do spread your legs farther apart." She was holding her breath; his voice was coming from far away.

"Just below your precious mounds, the flatter geography of your torso marks the way to the garden of delights I hope to enter. The sides narrow to allow for my hands to wrap around your small waist and hold on firmly while your body bounces over mine during the moments of carnal communion. Turn around just so." He could barely open his eyes, his erection was crying for release.

He was a poet, although his verse made her upset at his holding her back, it was working as an aphrodisiac. He was delaying their union, making them both crazed with desire.

"Your hips flare, they need to be ready to expand when my seed fires new life into your womb, your beautiful bum, an even better place to hold on to. Turn back, thanks. I am finally at the flat valley above the mound presaging your secret garden hidden between the pillars holding your perfect body. Your mons is half bared, beautiful, your labia just a couple shades darker than your porcelain skin and it is glistening with pearls of your desire for me."

His voice was tremulous, "Come here, if I don't touch you, I shall fall back into the sleep."

"Please bend, closer." His tongue circled one nipple, only soft moans from both, and then the next one."Gods I want you. I am so hungry, only your body can sate my emptiness."

"Are you mine, will you stay and never leave me?" He asked, "I would die if you left, I lived for years with your dream, I need to know. I will not force you, I wish I could, but I don't want a caged songbird."

Hermione saw her entire life in front of her, and knew that a life without his love would hold little value. She wanted to be Minister and be able to change some many unfair laws, but why change the world if her life was forfeited. Could she give it all up for him?

Her answer surprised her, "Yes, I will. I wanted to die when I heard you were dying. Suddenly career, future, friends, had no value, I want to be here with you." And she leaned over and pulled up his night shirt. It was off in seconds. She gasped at his body, he was beautiful.

Once again the feeling of burning eyes intent upon her body would not go away. She had the strangest feeling of something that was not right, but she couldn't figure it out.

"Is there something wrong my princess?" asked Rabastan. He had felt her hesitation, his hand already going up her thigh.

"I don't know, do you feel that someone is watching?" She was afraid to look at him, what if he was the monster from last night. Her absurd thoughts annoyed her. She lifted her head, it was Rabastan; he appeared concerned.

"I cannot say that I do. It is just you and I, and if someone is watching, he is right by you and it is I. Come here, closer." He pulled him self up on his elbows, and then pulled her up to him.

His arms enfolded her in a cocoon, after a few seconds, his hands lowered over her buttocks, and sensually massaged them.

"Do touch me love. Wherever you want, I want to feel your hands upon my body." Her hands caressed his shoulders, his chest, his hard nipples, and his flat stomach.

He was speechless, finally her body against his. He grabbed her thigh and raised it higher over his own. He placed a hand between their bodies and lowered just above her labia. His long fingers were torturing her.

His erection pushed against her stomach made her crazed with lust. Her stomach sticky with his release, a promise of things to come; and her senses understood; she no longer existed anywhere but in this moment of time, she was a sensual being. Her fingers wrapped around him, and he groaned loudly.

His fingers finally opened her labia with gentleness and deftness, as if handling a precious object. He was no longer able to tell how he felt; all he could do was to cry his need for her.

The moment his fingers felt the heat, moisture and wetness, and she identified their presence, their hips instinctively propelled forward to seek more closeness. He found her hard clit and touched with greed, a hiss announced his feelings, at the first touch a wave of release started inside of Hermione.

"Rab, oh gods," Her voice was low, nearly a whisper, his mouth lowered to meet hers. Up to this moment their minds had been focused on each others fingers. The bough broke, and his lips desperately sought hers.

Their kisses were brutal and sensual. Their tongues seeking and finding, his teeth nipping her neck but only for an instant as if missing her hot, moist mouth, all while a second wave hit her, and he screamed with her.

One hand found her breasts and held on to one nipple rubbing it furiously, and two of his fingers were inside where he wanted to be. The small hand wrapped around his aching erection as she pulled up to be in position. His fingers came out and he held her leg in the air, as he slowly pushed in. He cried loud, "Hermione."

The next minutes were spent in a haze of sensations; his hands and mouth were everywhere at once. He felt her all around him, she was better than he had imagined, she was touching right where the joined, Merlin. Her hand probing, touching, he didn't know such pleasure was possible. Now she was cupping him, light scratches. He bit her shoulder otherwise their room would be full of visitors after he screamed.

As in her dream, he whispered strange stanzas, all in an old Gaelic language, it matter none she was too far gone. He was repeating the marriage vows that had been part of the Lestrange magic for centuries. He was calling for the gods of the earth, land, sky, and the underworld to bless their union and protect their offspring.

"Petite, amour, tell me you are mine," Rabastan pleaded, the first coherent words or nearly so.

"Yours, yours,"

"Forever, forever, tell me."

"Forever, forever," she meant it.

"Keep saying it, I need to hear it, forever."

She did what he asked as she was coming undone. She was not sure if she had screamed what she had said, or done. His body was covered with bites, and bruises, and hers was the same.

It did not last, he felt a forgotten burning, the wave of pleasure rose in a crescendo, she was already riding it, her walls were pressing and releasing in a continuous motion while she said his name over and over. Her squeezing made him hurt in the most exquisite of pains.

She had done most of the work, but he was helping. He was not longer gentle, not that she was even aware. His strokes were forceful; he wanted more friction and wished to fill her with seed, to plough the fertile ground in front of him. When she was full with his child, he would not longer fear her departure.

She could feel the change on his pace; she looked at this face, and thought she had never seen a wizard like him. His eyes were barely opened and must have rolled back during the moment of ecstasy, his mouth was relaxed, but his taunt muscles made him appear as if he was on pain.

He looked fierce and wild, his auburn, hair moved around him propelled by their sex magic. His taunt body was tense moving with passionate intent, and pain was etched in his face, but she hoped he wasn't hurting.

He was, the very tight snugness combined with his love for her made the experience unique, she was accomplished and her movements made the pleasure painful and glorious.

Oh lords, the heat and the moisture, the pressure, and it was her, it was his Hermione. His breath shuddered as did his body. He wanted to be with her forever, he would do anything to be able to be with her, anything.

As his seed filled her, a wave of colour flashed in front of her eyes, she felt droplets of rain falling on her skin. He must have felt it as well, because their eyes looked at the same instance and saw a circle of red light raining on them. In other parts of the room there were petals falling, and both heard what sounded like chants.

They were both too far gone to care, her body tightened, a last orgasm started, and to Rab's surprise he was hard again, just as before. He didn't slow down, he couldn't, the desire to never stop was driving him and finally, once again, had another orgasm, this one dry, but not less intense than the first. He mumbled words he didn't recognize, and he bit her rather hard, as he pressed her body against him.

He screamed from the intense pleasure, when no seed came out he moaned in surprise, it had been a normal orgasm but no seed although all the other signs have been there. His body was still pressing against her, relishing the feel of her skin.

He released her thigh. "I love you Hermione Granger."

"I love you too Rabastan Lestrange."

"I am never letting you go, never."

"I know," she knew, and she no longer cared, she gave him as slow, sensual kiss to tell him she knew and didn't care.

A few minutes later she felt his cold, sweaty, and clammy skin; and she remembered the strange rain. Maybe they had imagined, she knew magic could do strange things when you had sex.

"Are you ok my love?" Hermione asked. Was she crazy? Having sex with someone who has just woken up from a coma? Was this even possible?

"Am I dreaming, am I still out?" was his answer. "I might need to do this again to find out." And then he chuckled, "I am ok, tired, but more than ok, never felt better."

"Are you ok? Is this blood? Did I hurt you, talk to me, are you okay?" He noticed that she was bleeding in several places. She had noticed the same on him. She screamed loud; loud enough to wake up the dead.

* * *

A/N. Two more short chapters and it is finished. I might consider a future Rabastan. I hope you all have liked it. A small review telling me your opinion would be great.


	7. Dreaming awake

**Disclaimer, The HP world belongs to JKR, the story is mine.**

Once again this chapter contains adult material which include graphical scenes. It also touches in the supernatural. Thanks to Savva for helping me and thanks to LWalters5.

Thanks to everyone who is reading the story.

* * *

**-Chapter 7- Dreaming awake-**

**The in-laws **

She would always remember this day for more reasons than one. The mortification to have the entire Lestrange family running into Rabastan's room after they forced their way in and found them stuck to each other. Obviously, the fact that she was shagging a wizard, who had been in a coma for longer than a year, would not be easily forgotten.

The moment that people poured into the room, Hermione only had one wish, to Apparate out of there that same instance.

Strangely enough, the surprise to see the son alive, with a very naked witch embracing him, had made them all joyous. Their happiness was plain to see as they stood by the bed. Hermione was glad that their feelings made them overlook the situation.

At least, Rabastan had reflexes of a duelist and had thrown a sheet over their bodies. Although it provided a partial cover, Hermione's leg was still wrapped over his thigh, and they were both a little worse for wear; nothing else could have been more obvious.

To add to her embarrassment, she had just realized her conundrum, one semi-hard wizard was still inside of her. She was in the other side of the bed from the door and thus far, she had been partially hidden by Rab.

She refused to look at him, but when she did, he looked smug and had rolled his eyes just enough. According to him, as he later clarified, it had been better not to make any overt movements that would have alerted his family.

He had paid attention; slowly and carefully, a pretense that he was just regaining his mobility. He, finally, rolled onto his back and scooted to the edge of the bed

His mother ran to his side, embraced him, and kissed both of his cheeks; then each of his fathers did the same; lastly his elderly great aunt held him close to her. They all had tears in their eyes.

Lady Lestrange was the one who noticed Hermione was distressed about her nudity, she quickly threw a blanket on Hermione, "Here chère, you seem to be cold."

Hermione was amazed that nobody had figured out their "situation"'; or if they had, nobody seemed upset with her. Maybe they had not paid attention, something to be thankful for.

There were, however, two things that caught their attention. The first was the thick layer of varied flower petals which covered the floor in the manner of a plush, thick carpet. Hermione thought of them as a blessing in disguise; their powerful and delightful fragrance masked the smells that otherwise would be easily detected.

The second was the couple's alleged bleeding; which in a closer inspection, Rabastan's younger father had informed them, "No, you aren't bleeding, the blood is all over the sheets, but it doesn't amount to much. That is such a relief."

Both Rab and Hermione looked at each other and paled, both had remembered the dream's blood letting. The room was silent, his family had their own take on this particular event; moreover, they all wondered if the blood manifestation could be related to the dark magic found in Rodolphus' room.

Several house-elves stood by the door. They were invited to come, and their happiness to see him well, was heart warming. One older female elf wouldn't let go of his hand. "Millie, my nurse, she thinks I am a baby."

"You are my baby, my sweet baby," she kept repeating as she dried her eyes on her neat uniform.

As soon everyone had left the room and the door closed, Rabastan looked at Hermione with a serious mien. She could not even look at him, she was quite embarrassed, but he ignored the fact and broke the silence.

"Come here, ma chérie, I didn't know you could scream so loud. I was afraid something bad had happened to you." His eyes were dancing with mischief.

She moved to his side, and feeling stronger, he tried to move her on top of him. She resisted, "No, what if someone else barges in?"

"If we keep it a little quieter, they will not." His hand played with her hair, "I want you, come here, please." His voice was drawing her to him; she could not stop looking at him. Yes, he was the very handsome wizard who had won her love. And, he had also destroyed her good common sense and turned her into a puddle of need who acted before thinking.

"I think what you really need is to rest. It was unwise from my part. I don't know what I was thinking about." She answered as her body moved closer to his, she missed his body next to hers.

"Yes, what were you thinking about? I would like to know, so I will know what I need to do to get a repeat." He smiled and brought her hand to his mouth to cover with feathery kisses.

"I do want you, but we will wait until later today." With his long hair, the facial hair, and his courteous manners, he really reminded her of a prince in the old fairy tales.

**The proposal**

His demeanor changed to a serene one. With a twist of his hand, he opened a wood box on top of an elaborate clothes drawer, and called a smaller silver box to him and presented it to her.

"I love you Hermione, will you marry me?" He asked with trepidation, he could not stand the thought of a possible rejection.

She opened it, and an exclamation of delight was his reward. She slid the magnificent emerald onto her ring finger and admired it.

"Of course, my love, I will, but I am still married to Ron." Hermione held on to him as she spoke. Her voice had a calming effect and soothed the tremors not yet attenuated.

She wondered, why had Rob behaved so poorly? Ron felt a lifetime away. How could it be possible to have loved someone so much and now feel so detached, so far away?

Her thoughts were interrupted by Rabastan who was sealing this moment with a kiss. His lips were hungrily seeking hers, his hand lowered unto her breasts in a sensual caress; with his roughened thumb, he slowly massaged her nipples, while her body arched towards his. Her hands were only too happy to touch his face, his neck and run through his hair,

He didn't want to allow her time to deny him; so, deftly, he lowered his hand over her bottom and brought her closer to him; he nudged her knees open, and before she had time to protest, he had pushed his way in. All he wanted was to be inside of her, sharing their pleasure, their love.

She tried to get away. "No, please don't go my love, I need you, you feel so right, so warm, touch me," his hand was already moving around. He had her; she could not resist his tempting call.

She heard a faint, "Yes," it had come from her.

Hermione's soft moans made him forget the loneliness and the bad years. He felt her small hand seeking and finding his sac, which she massaged lightly. His tempo increased along with a low hissing, "Yes, oh yes." He loved her, he loved what her hands and body were doing to him, and he never wanted it to end.

Soon they were in the midst of a haze of sensuality that muddled their minds, each sought and gave pleasure to each other, and once again, it all stopped outside of their reality.

He was suddenly aware of her finger was massaging the area between his thighs between his sack, farther back. Ron often said this particular massage drove him mad, and before she realized it her finger had slid inside him and sought its target. He groaned in surprise and delight, "Don't stop, Hermione, oh gods."

What a difference to welcome the loving invasion instead of a violation of his body. It was her way to erase all the offenses, and the violence his body had endured, and it was setting his body on fire.

She always had trouble doing it for Ron, but not now, it felt right. He had told her of being raped and badly used; she hoped the pleasure would erase the previous pains. Hearing his soft cries, and feeling his reactions, made her body ride a pleasure wave as she moved to his rhythm. The release was too exquisite, Rabastan, her dark knight, her love.

A litany of love you, along with soft cries of pleasure, filled the room. The sensation of being filled, of his hands all over her body, her finger pleasuring him, the sight of his tormented face, the different textures of his body against her own, filled out her senses with a pleasure never felt before.

He couldn't remember if he had ever experienced anything akin to this. The combination of being unselfishly pleasured, yes, her wishes filled him with pure delight; mixed with his feelings of love for her, took over him. He wanted to be gentle, yet the desire to posses her made him reckless. He wanted to feel more.

The burning sensation of his seed coming up, her softness, the heat coming out of her, her welcoming wetness, her skin against his, made his entire consciousness, his hips pumped furiously. She had the foresight of putting her mouth against his to stop their sounds with a kiss as their time ceased to move forward for a short while.

_Yes, she was for him, he was there with them; he was living the consciousness of her chosen one. All this pleasure, never felt until last night. She was his queen, but he didn't want to scare her. She was already mistaken, and he could not stand her rejection. All his brethren had mates, and a few had harems, but not him. Not yet, soon he would have the best of the spouses, and she already bore his mark for all times. Although the doors between realms were closing down, he wasn't concerned. His guiding light would always enable him to find her._

She opened her eyes first; Rab's kisses on her brow brought her back. He was still inside her, "Tell my parents that we are not coming out for a few weeks."

His voice low and playful, "You should tell them, that our seclusion is all part of the recommended therapy."

"You tell them, Draco is also here. Besides, I am not sure what they must think about me. Shagging a moribund wizard, not very commendable if you ask me," she observed his reaction. He just laughed with delight.

She tried to pull away in order to disengage. He stopped her, "I did not say you could leave, and you cannot go until we set our wedding date." He pouted like a young child. One of the most feared wizards of the last century pouting, it was too delicious.

"I already told you that I am still married to Ron, and I cannot make plans" Her voice was sad, and it reflected her frustration that she was not at freedom to decide a date. They would have to wait, and heavens knew how long.

"No, not true. We marry as soon as you want. The Ministry recorded your union upon your request, but it will be void with a Wizarding union. You could also go in person and ask them to retract your signature. It will not be valid just with one signature." He assured her. He had looked into it before he was attacked.

She knew he was right, she had inquired before, but she also knew that Ron could make it difficult. But for now, there were other matters that needed their attention.

**More questions and a strange find**

"I am sorry for bringing this up, but we must talk about the one thing scaring me. Last night, during the "dream", our blood was mixed in a bowl, which you spilled onto the air, and it formed a circle over us."

"I know, I saw the same during the dream, also after we made love. I don't have an explanation, and neither do I for the flowers." He was thoughtful.

"And, please look at your wrist, "He did and gulped looking at hers.

"Rab, do you know about the Druids' Stag god? He wore a crown of stag horns." Hermione told him about her waking up at the Malfoys and about the diviner earlier last night at the party. "But why should a god be interested on us?

"Cherie, I think, not in us, in you. Now, I remember folk lore about deities during the Samhain. Taking advantage of the closeness between the realms, sometimes they would fall in love with a mortal, usually a magical one. These days few invoke them, many don't want to tempt fate; and think, and who could fight against an immortal. And I know that they are as real as the Wizarding world is."

Rabastan was right; there could not have been invoking of deities, it sounded rather primitive. Who would do that?

As if he had read her mind, he carried on, "That would assume somebody had summon it. Lucius would not have done it. He is not a farmer, or someone who needs his fields blessed. Furthermore, why would he call such a powerful being, he has had enough trouble to last him a lifetime." Why indeed.

Hermione was thinking there had to be another explanation for the blood. She also thought that it would all lead to the horrible face she had seen.

"Have you seen any depiction of the Stag? Was he half a skeleton?" she asked with apprehension.

"No love, no way, they were all gods, many thought they were powerful sidhe, which the stories said that they were so beautiful a mere human wasn't able to look at them. Maybe what you saw wasn't him. We will figure it out."

He just didn't want to talk about it. What could be gained by it? If he were a god, he would have equally fallen in love with the little witch. Her soul was a light beacon to his darkness. Her physical beauty was extremely alluring. Her innocence and magic were an aphrodisiac; yes, he would not blame a sidhe for loving her. And how could Rabastan Lestrange, a mere mortal battle one of them?

"And what can we do if we find out that I am right?" Her face was full of worry.

"What can one do against something that has powers over life and death? While the old religions were still around, Muggles would get baptized for protection. The priests would tell their congregations that the blood of their god would protect them against their inferior powers. You could try that."

He shrugged his shoulders."I don't think it worked, but you could try it. I personally think it is best if we just put it behind us."

"You are right, I will not worry today; nothing can be done in any case. I used to belong to with of those religions, and it still might have found me." She said resigned to be unable to find an answer, a clue; at least for right now, she was happy with the wizard she loved and wanted a lifetime of love.

"Let's get you up. Your mother said there was a wheel chair for you, or I can levitate you to the dining room, unless you prefer to eat here, maybe a toast, tea?"

He remembered a fact, "The flowers are nice, in old manuscripts, and flowers would be spread out in the room to be occupied by the king and his wife during their first night. If something out there loves you, it is gone by now. Don't worry now. I don't see how it can find you again. We will never partake of a Samhain celebration, and voila, all is well."

He wasn't sure of the validity of his statement, and his only hope was to put her at ease.

She stood up looking for her shift. His eyes were glued to her. He could not get enough of her, he thought he never would. His parents never, ever, had been apart after their union.

She started to braid her hair while she looked for her clothes, surely buried under the petals.

"Hermione come here, I need to look at something, "His voice was urgent.

"No, no, I need to take a fast shower right after I find my shift; I guess that it could be buried under this petals' cover— anything could be, really." She managed to scare herself which made her run back to the bed to retrieve her wand.

"Please sit down and move your hair away from your back." His voice sounded cautious.

"Rab, you are scaring me, what do you see?" Her body was trembling. She knew he was not playing.

"Do you have a tattoo in the middle of your back? It is quite large."

"No, I don't have any tattoos; I have a couple scars made by Bella, Rodolphus and Dolohov." Her voice had turned soft, almost childish. "Maybe that is what you see."

He cringed, he remembered the torture, and his brother's participation, "No love, turn around and look at me. Let me say this, it means little until we figure it out." He rubbed her shoulders with infinite care. His eyes reflected love and compassion.

"I did not have a tattoo last night. I looked at my body in the full length mirrors in my room. I was checking the back of a new pair of knickers I wore. They had a pumpkin embroidered, and it blinked" She blushed and smirked.

"I will just say it, and we will drop the subject until we can research it. My parents' library might be just the best around. The drawing is of a circlet holding a set of stag's horns. It is center there are two characters I don't recognize. The ink is nothing I know, and it is not a wizarding tattoo that I am familiar with. Its color is that of your freckles, so it has the appearance of your natural skin pigmentation."

He touched the mark as he spoke, her skin was cold and clammy, "It starts at the lower part of your back, right above the slit of your buttocks; it goes all the way to the middle of your back, right below your shoulder plates. It is quite artistic, a perfect drawing. If you take your eyes off for a few seconds, and then look again, it shimmers, it glows, and it emits lights all around it. Dear Coeur, it floats in front of you as it spins; it is a real crown, made out of gold, silver, stones and ivory horns. What an amazing illusion."

His voice was full of wonder, this was strong magic. He didn't know an artist who could create something this powerful and beautiful. The crown's inner light passed through the stones, and it reflected as streams of color lights. It seemed to have lifted from her back, and then it had settled again. It was inside her smooth skin. It was as if she had the mark since birth. It wasn't made of Dark magic. It really didn't feel any different than her freckles or an eyelash; it had no magic."

She had seen the lights flickering around, and before the ensuing scream left her lips, his fast reflexes drowned it with his hand. He held on to her and rubbed her back, she was trembling. What was happening to her? She was not a screamer, and this would have made the second scream in less than a day.

"There is nothing here, shh, it was just an illusion." Rab had the idea the crown lights had been a display of power, but he said nothing. He just wanted to be allowed to love her and to be with her.

When she fell against him, a strong feeling of sharp eyes observing her made her look over her shoulder. He was also inspecting around, was someone else with them in the room?

* * *

A/N One and one-half more chapters of this fiction I really have managed to be scared with this fiction, mostly of the researched I conducted to write this story. It does have a happy ending for all those concerned.

To those readers who have written their reviews, I thank you all deeply. They make my day. For those reading Right Mate, I am working in a chapter as we read.

I would love to hear any theories you may have.


	8. Happily ever after, and after

Disclaimer, The HP world belongs to JKR, the story is rules.

Thanks to IWalters5 for her beta work. This story is dedicated to Savva whose support keeps me going.

My sincere thanks and deep appreciation to the readers who have taken the time to appraise my work, it makes my work all worthwhile.

The Stag Lord as depicted in this fiction is mine.

It was a fun write. Thanks for the people who took time to review. They make my day. This was intented as the last chapter but I have expanded it so read ahead.

**Happily ever after, and after, and forever and ever. **

The both heard an ehem, it was from someone clearing their throat. "I wished I had not gone to spend the night at the other side of the Manor. I seemed to have missed some serious games. So please feel free to carry on, I will be delighted to attend the most enticing of shows." I was a deep, melodic voice with a heavy French accent.

Rabastan laughed, and Hermione following his eyes laughed as well.

It was an old Lestrange relative, a young wizard in his twenties when the portrait had been made. He was a Lestrange except Hermione did not like the heavy beard made into curls, and the equally pompous curly hair style. He noticed and smiled and removed both, "Ah, my costume for last night's masked ball." He was no more than twenty and had the Lestrange good looks.

"It was boring here, and the day I decide to go and have some fun, the fun was here. Welcome back Rabastan. And who is the exquisite naked witch."

Hermione laughed. She knew it was only a portrait, nevertheless she quickly covered herself. She was relieved and judging by his laughter, Rabastan shared her views, both had scared each other silly.

Within a few minutes, two elves came to help them to get ready. In a half hour, they were at the drawing room where a large buffet waited. An ottoman had been set for Rabastan with pillows and blankets next to a crackling fire. His leg muscles were not functioning well and still needed help getting around.

The festive atmosphere would prevail for days. When Draco woke up, he was surprised to find the level of activity at the place. Apparently the Lestrange clan was bigger than any of the other families he knew.

He found Rabastan reclined in the ottoman, his back resting on a myriad of pillows, and his legs covered with soft blankets. He was inside a giant drawing room where several fires were burning. Draco remembered the room with all the stained glass; he had not been here since he was a child; and as in his memories there were several meats grilling on spits in the larger fireplaces.

Hermione sat on soft chair by Rabastan's side holding on to his hand. She wore a long witch's robe made out of velvet, silk and wool. It had deep cut neckline dark green velvet bodice, laced as a corset, and a shimmering wool/silk blend, long skirt. Around her waist she wore a belt made out old coins and leather, her low cut dress, revealed the fair skin and the tops of her breasts, her faced was lightly made up, and she wore her hair in an old fashioned net adorned with small beads, and tiny enamels flowers.

Her beauty made him dizzy, and his trousers tightened, He thought he could hear his conscience, although the message was unusual, 'Don't covet another wizard's wife, or be prepared to have your cock cut off.' A chill ran through him, and then he laughed.

"Silly," he said aloud.

There were at least fifty new people in the room. Some of them probably related to him if the unique silver blond hair colour was an indicative. There were children, pregnant witches, young and old, dogs, Kneazles, and even a couple of young house-elves. It was a life celebration, to Rabastan and his witch. By Lestrange standards this was a small family gathering; by Malfoy standards this was an unprecedented large family celebration, considering most of them were close family.

It made Draco hungry for a large family, for staying here instead of Malfoy Manor. The one thing he could not imagine fitting here was his crazy, and now thankfully dead, Bellatrix. He stopped his revelry and walked towards the couple.

"So good to see you well Rabastan," Draco went to him, shook his hand and then gave him a fast hug.

"It is her doing; she brought me back to the land of the living." He looked up to his witch; he was never letting her go. He never thought a person could love another so much. He had wanted her for a long time, but actually being with her had made him want her even more.

As the day progressed the celebration got louder. Hermione couldn't have enough of looking at the handsome wizard, who even after the long sickness appeared in great condition. She particularly liked the way his parents had accepted her, and the way his mother and great aunt had taken to her. It was nice to be top dog for a change.

The last time Rabastan had felt this happy was before leaving for Hogwarts. He remembered his mother crying and asking her husbands to let her son to stay and be tutored as some of her family had been. Maybe life would have turned out different if he had.

She could not stand to be apart from him, even to go to the loo. She was afraid that if she wasn't looking at him, she would find out this had been but a dream, just like last night. She would also try to put last night away forever if she could. The blood incident would never be talked about again. They would never be comfortable to be apart more than a few hours, and when they did, sadness would always overwhelm her.

Around 7:00 PM, Rabastan grew tired and his skin turned pale, just taking short naps wasn't enough. Hermione accompanied him while the celebrations continued.

They had talked some, whenever it was possible, but there was still Ron to be discussed, her work and other matters. She had decided if necessary she would give up her career. They said goodnight to all the good wishers and went to their room.

**A visitor**

Few minutes later, a knock at their bedroom's door, "Master, you has a visitor," a squeaky voice announced.

The door opened, it was Lucius Malfoy who ran to the bed and gave the sick wizard a hearty hug. Hermione was surprised to see the emotional side of the stoic blond wizard, although she had had the opportunity to witness some of it before.

"Rabastan, we, Narcissa and I, have already petitioned a pardon for Rodolphus, I went to see Kingsley today and called on certain favors. A new hearing has been set to be held in three weeks. Mrs. Granger, will you have enough time to prepare a petition?"

"Yes, of course." Her hand closed on Rabastan's whose happiness was evident.

"Mrs. Granger, I have an urgent scroll from Mr. Weasley. However, I can tell you the contents, or part of them. He left my home just an hour ago. He wanted for me to tell you to do whatever it takes to dissolve your Muggle marriage, and he will not object it all." He stopped briefly to look at her expression.

"He left me in charge of a couple of letters. He is leaving you all the shared vaults. For reasons not discussed, he is leaving for Australia today. He doesn't expect to come back in the next few years."

Lucius had advised him just that, and to his surprise there had been zero resistance, Ron had already taken care of the plans. Lucius suspected he had a dream visitor.

"Two of his close associates, I believe they are business related, have chosen to leave the country with him."

Lucius was looking at his perfect nails feigning an indifference he didn't feel. He had read the letter and knew that Ron had withheld some of the truth. However, overall, Ron had tried to make amends. The associates surely had been with him during Rabastan's attack, but they were being punished, they all had to leave their country probably forever. One had red hair and blue eyes, the other one didn't, the third one was never identified.

Lucius was thinking of how much the passage of time changes the world. If this scene had been played millennia ago, he would be kneeling on the floor kissing the edge of her dress. She held a power not known to modern man, and she didn't know it. It was perfect as it kept the balance of things.

She was worthy, and he knew and respected that. He hoped she would be able to live with her role, sometimes he would feel like telling her, however he decided it wasn't his place, and he would never risk offending her Lord. As for him, he was lucky, and his family as well, to be granted an eternity in flesh and blood.

Hermione couldn't believe it, it was music to her ears. She would miss Ron, but there wasn't room in her heart for Ron, not as her lover. What had happened to them? She would have never gone for Rabastan if Ron had been a real husband. When she married him, he was different, caring, loyal, and had made her happy.

"Do you know how this came about?" she finally asked. Rabastan had a smile from ear to ear. His hand was safely holding hers.

"No idea, I asked myself. He just said that he never meant you harm and never would. All, he wanted was for you to be happy. It was strange, he said that several times." Lucius appeared to be hiding something.

"Did he say if someone had threatened him?" Hermione looked at Lucius suspiciously.

"No, he didn't, I also asked that question, and when I did, he bid his goodbyes in a great rush, most disconcerting. Maybe, you should read his scroll."

Lucius handed it to her. It appeared to be short.

Lucius took a seat next to Rabastan, and Hermione moved by the fireplace to read.

_"My beloved Hermione: I didn't know what a treasure I had until I lost it. I still see the curly hair, bossy, tiny witch coming into the car, the princess at Yuletide, the fighter, the bookworm, and my eyes get full of tears when I realize the magnitude of the damage my errant actions inflicted upon you, and what I have forever lost._

_I should have listened to Harry. He repeatedly told me that I would lose you if I continued on the path I started long ago. I thought he was wrong; I didn't trust him because I have always known that he was your first, and I was convinced that he wanted me to fail. And I have also known that he has never stopped loving you, but he is too honorable. Yes, so you know, I took advantage of his noblesse._

_It happened when I came back to the tent, I asked him to ignore you and to allow me to step up, and he did. I used my usual line of, 'you have it all, and all I have is her.' I am now more than sorry that I wasted my poorly deserved chance._

_Maybe your life would have been happier with him. My sister is just his replacement witch, and she knows it. However, we are both my mother's children, and we take what we want, whether or not is the best for all others involved. Harry will be content with Ginny, and she, in return, will give him all the children he has always wanted._

_I am leaving, you have the right to a wizard who loves you and will treat you as you deserve to be treated. Do tell him, make sure you do, that I will never again interfere in your love, that I will never make you upset or cry. Please believe me that I will always regret having caused you pain._

_I was the one responsible for his accident. It wasn't I who attacked him, neither did my brothers. I did pay someone to get some thugs to impersonate me and at least one of my brothers to scare him, they used poly-juice, but it was only to drive him away. _

_Something went wrong but I assure you it was purely accidental._

_I also need to tell you other hard truths; I was never faithful, not even before we were married. It never stopped; we had just come back from our honeymoon when I was already betraying you. I even bedded witches up to the day of our wedding. Witches are my failing, or better being the best has._

_I could blame it on being around George, he certainly hasn't been a good influence, but I will not. Harry has never strayed from Ginny and I think neither has Bill from Fleur. As for Percy he chose to stay away from temptation, and Charlie, well who knows about him. They might flirt but that is all. I am the problem, not them. I wanted to be the best at something, the one who could get the most witches, and now I am paying the price._

_I let my mum get her fingers and nose into our marriage, even when Charlie and my father told me to ignore her. Her continuous meddling is having a negative impact on Bill and Fleur, and it is tiring Harry. I allowed her because it was convenient._

_My family loves you, and I have made sure they know who the villain is, and it wasn't you. They want to stay close to you. My father was crying, he said you are his daughter as well, and he will never stop loving you. My brothers send their love, including Percy; he said he will be your Deputy when you become the Minister. I will always be proud of you. Yes, I should have shown it another way._

_Whatever I did not cover Mr. Malfoy will inform you. I need to be gone by midnight today. I have made Portkey arrangements and must go and finish packing. I am only taking my clothes, and some money, until I am settled. I will be in charge of the new stores in Australia and New Zealand. Once again, please forgive me, I never meant it to go this far._

_Forever friendship and love_

_Ronald B. Weasley_

oOo

Tears rolled down her cheeks, poor Ron and poor her. In her heart they would always be the bright and young, golden trio. It was time to close that chapter, it was the past. She turned around and went to sit by her future.

After Lucius left and Hermione had gone to sleep, Rabastan stayed up for a few minutes to reflect upon the day. The only clouds were the strange occurrences, to include the incredible ring they had found buried in the petals later that day, and his beloved brother's absence. He missed Rodolphus, his big brother who had sworn to defend and protect him, but nobody was there to protect him from Bella.

Hermione now wore each ring in a different hand. She had been attracted to the found ring's beauty, and both realized the folly of trying to antagonize such protector. That was her latest decision. All fear was wiped out when Rabastan told her to wear it a couple hours before Lucius arrived. They both decided whatever it was didn't matter because it had blessed their union and had brought him back.

The petals were a mystery of their own. According the botanist of the family they were all exotic and very rare. And they were very fragrant and not wilting but if they had magic, they couldn't detect it. Everyone had been given large ceramic bowls full of the petals sure to release their aromas wherever they went.

Draco brought them to his mother who hugged him recognizing their worth.

All those who received them as a present, enjoyed their incredible scent, and general sense of wellbeing for whoever reside at the home; soon their reputation made them a sought after gift. Indeed in years to come, they would become valuable presents since they never wilted or loss their scent. Healing and other types of magical powers were attributed to them, and became part of different expensive potions.

Further research uncovered that most of the flowers were not only extremely rare, but they would only bloom once in a life time in remote islands, near volcanoes, remote regions and hard to get places. They had been meant as a gift.

Hermione researched for years about their incident, but nothing was ever found. There were crude representations of the god, some had the horns growing out his forehead, and in others he wore a crown. More obscure books revealed rituals to call deities, but nothing was ever said of this god taking a liking to anyone. She found out the appearance of the devil of modern times was loosely based on a primitive representation of him.

They did talk about Samhain and the sidhe taking human spouses, but nothing like what happened to her. She finally gave it up.

**Conclusion**

Five years had gone by, Lestrange Manor was in upheaval, children were screaming, giggling, and adults were talking. Draco had come in the room at least once to ask for something; Rodolphus was helping get the children dressed. She was talking her time; she wanted to be rested for tonight. She had been cleared by her healer and it made her heart soar.

"Hermione are you ready? The guests will be here, I have the baby all dressed." Rabastan was as handsome as ever and had not aged a day, if any he was looking better than before much younger, same as all those around her.

Hermione looked at herself. She had her figure back and she looked radiant. Marriage to Rabastan really suited her, everyone said that. The Dark wizard loved her, treated her like a special treasure, and filled her days with friendship and love.

Their passionate love for each other had made everyone cautious around them. Draco had suggested they remember to lock the doors once in a while or better to be in rooms with doors.

Everyone knew to knock at least a few times and to step into the room slowly.

They had three children in five years; this was to be the last one. The first one came exactly nine months to the day from October 31, during their first year. To think she didn't want children so soon, it made her laugh.

She adored her babies, Rabastan and her children were her life, and today was the naming of their youngest.

She had one daughter, Rose Marie, the first in the Lestrange family in over two hundred years, and two boys, Remus Etienne and Sirius Andre.

Harry and Narcissa, had arrived last night with their families. Harry and Narcissa would be Sirius' godparents.

Harry lived at the Manor and worked in the wine business. Ginny had moved back home. Ginny found life in France most disagreeable and wanted Harry home. The reality is that she didn't like not being the center of attention. Strangely, neither Molly nor Arthur supported her decision; both of them had taken to treat Hermione with upmost consideration. The children and Ginny would come for summer time and holidays.

Ironically, Arthur Weasley came to stay for long periods, along with Charlie who was coming to work for them, and would be living at one of the rooms in the Manor. Rabastan would laugh and call the wizards, Hermione's court. His parents had never been so happy before.

She had been working two days a week for the last years, and they lived in the Lestrange Manor in England most of the year except during the summer and winter sabbaticals. She would not go back to work full time until the children were school age.

King had told her he was planning to retire in 12 years and to get ready. She was still being groomed for the job, and she was grooming Percy for hers.

Her parents had made a series of successful investments and now lived with them in the dowager's house helping them with the children. The Lestrange holdings had increased several folds during the last five years. It appeared as if all that Hermione touched turned to gold. All those whom she favored also did extraordinarily well, to include the Weasleys, who were considering moving their homes near the Lestrange.

Of Ron she hadn't heard much, it was as if he was afraid of her. During their trip to Australia the year before, he made excuses, and when she sounded sad, he cancelled all his 'urgent' engagements to have tea with them. He seemed ill at ease and asked several times for her to forgive him if she was sad; she wasn't.

Rodolphus was out within six months. He had never remarried and did not date. He had grown on Hermione, and at this time she would not say if he would be a permanent part of their lives.

She remembered the diviner, and what someone had told her about her four children. She had said it made sense; it would not be the same father, time would tell.

He also lived at the Manor. Some even said that he had been sharing the room with them for the last two years, and later in the year the planned wedding anniversary was going to be a very elegant affair for 500 guests.

Everyone expected the vows of the two brothers and the witch. However nobody had either affirmed or denied the rumors. Who knew, but it was not uncommon to see the trio walking with the petite witch in the middle holding their arms.

The Malfoys, were not only supporters, but had turned into the best of friends. Teddy Lupin and Andromeda now lived with the Malfoy; they had since a few months after Hermione married Rabastan. Lucius had built a large summer home, in the same hill, where they stayed longer and longer every year on the count of Draco's new job.

Everything was rosy for Hermione. Life was gentle and all the doors were opening for her and all her loved ones.

Only three things never stopped troubling the back of her mind. The first was how Lucius would often look at her with great compassion and sorrow, as if he knew something she didn't. However, neither the Malfoy nor anyone else ever spoke of the Samhain that year.

The Malfoys land was again lush and beautiful, and the people seemed to have forgotten his involvement with the Dark Lord. She couldn't get over that. It was the Renaissance of several families.

Draco was not yet married. He had indicated that Rose, Hermione's oldest daughter would be his bride when she was of age. He claimed his soul was bound to hers. The Lestrange and Malfoy families all thought of it as if it were normal. Experts had determined the soul bond to be so, and he waited.

Rabastan had already made a contract with him subject to Rosie's approval when she was of age. Draco was another that seemed to have stopped aging, it was all too strange. He also worked with Rabastan in the growing wine industry and lived at their Manor.

Lucius and Narcissa had gotten into the habit of treating Hermione as royalty, it was something others followed, and Hermione would just laugh. "You are all so strange." The one, who was foolish enough to speak a sour word against Hermione, had to face the wrath of Lucius Malfoy.

Luna and her husband and children would visit often. Hermione had decided not to send the children to Hogwarts. Several wizarding families had agreed sending the children away for so long was unhealthy, and the wealthy families had hired tutors for the children. And Luna decided to join and offered to teach, and Neville would come to head the group.

It was agreed that socialization was important and an agreement was drawn. The children would attend one quarter of the year at BeauxBattons. It was within Apparating and floo distance.

The second thing was that once in a while she would feel eyes following her, and those days Rabastan would have multiple orgasms, he found it unusual but didn't complain.

And the last was that all their children had been conceived on Samhain and shared birthdays or close, on the Summer Solstice, either the twentieth or twenty-first, June. There all kind of randy jokes made around the fact, but Lucius never joined them.

However, Hermione did not dwell on any of the three troubling factors. She had found happiness and would never let it go. She was so very lucky.

She often had dreams of strange land, strange yet eerily beautiful, where a horned king waited for her. His face was beautiful, he was not half a skeleton, his eyes shone with burning fire, his crown was made out of horns, he never smiled, and his hairs were streams of flames. He waited, and his burning eyes were full of love.

In her dreams, she would walk on a carpet of petals; all her children would be standing along with her wizards. In her dreams, she wore a dress made of spider silk, hardly a cover, and her stomach would be full with his child.

He always had an empty throne next to him; he was waiting, and had waited for thousands of years until he had found her. A human lifetime was but a minute to him.

In her dreams he would tell her, "I the Stag King wait for you, my beloved and my queen. I am here waiting. Take as long as you need and they all can come with you," and then he would smile. His smile was as she remembered long sharp teeth that would never hurt her.

She would wake up all afraid, but her sex would be burning with need. They were just dreams, "Rab are you awake?"

Finis?

Now new chapters


	9. The brother and the curse

This story is dedicated to Savva and all of you who read my stories.

The Stag Lord as depicted here is my intellectual property.

My sincere thanks and deep appreciation to the readers who have taken the time to appraise my work, it makes my work all worthwhile.

I would like to hear from you readers. I have listened to many requests for more chapters. Eventually, we will get to the Stag Lord, not this time, but you will read about him this time around.

Bonfires of the heart ended around five years after this story starts. The new chapters cover Rodolphus Lestrange's story. It will uncover more of the story and of the Stag Lord.

* * *

**Rodolphus.**

**The prodigal son- February, nineteen weeks after Samhain**-

"Mr. Lestrange—," Hermione didn't want to be there, and it made no difference that Rodolphus Lestrange had been overly courteous. Furthermore, she could sense his hunger to please her, however, his overly solicitous attitude actually grated on her already frail tolerance and barely controlled contempt.

The approved pardon from Kingsley had been turned down by the Wizengamot. The petition had to be formally presented to the court in order to win their approval, and they were given two weeks.

"No Mr., please call me Rodolphus; after all we are closely related what I sense is correct, you are carrying the Lestrange's heir." It wasn't a question but rather a statement, and he looked at her with something akin to reverence

"Heiress, it is a girl," she interrupted. He had seen thru both the robes made to disguise her growing belly and the concealment charm, just as Rabastan had warned her. After all, it just was possible to hide the magic of Lestrange child to one of them.

"A girl, Sacre Bleu, may I," the haughty and cold wizard stood up and fell on his knees right in front of Hermione. Rodolphus hadn't seen the witch since the battle, and now she stood in front of him with a swollen belly, filled with the Lestrange's heir growing inside her womb. He was in awe of the delicate witch whose beautiful face and glow around her brought about disconcerting emotions, which robbed him of the little peace he had.

His entire demeanor changed, gone was the arrogant dark persona and in its place, a wizard wrought with conflictive feelings, and without hesitation, unaware of the tears forming in his tear ducts, his long and elegant hands reverently touched her growing belly, which the baby acknowledge with a strong flutter that took him aback .

"Was that?" he asked with wonderment, his eyes never straying from the precious bump, albeit of torrential tears clouding his vision which she couldn't see.

Hermione remained quiet upon her baby's disconcerting reactions. She wouldn't tell him this was the first time her baby moved and clearly triggered by him; it was nearly an affront. Regardless of her recent concerns about the baby's delayed signs, the fact remained it had been for him which most certainly disturbed her.

She knew he had been under a dark curse but not at first. He had married the Black witch out something; love, sex, whatever, and he had the Dark Mark for six years by the time the curse was conjured.

His case wasn't as clear cut as Rabastan's, and she couldn't get his past actions; namely, his loving and shagging Bella.

Bellatrix her tormentor and her husband Rodolphus, used to come to her in nightmares in an endless succession. During those dreams, she always relived the terrible pain of the cutting and the Cruciatus' curses. She dreamed of the knife carving words in her belly and in her memory; thus, effortlessly, she conjured the memories and angrily pushed his hands away from her.

**Interlude ****–**** The unseen**

_While she remembered Bellatrix and her irrational hate, the tall man, invisible to their mortal eyes, with the grey robes, porcelain skin, and red hair made out licks of fire growled in anger. He would visit Hades and find the soul of the one who had injured the shinny-beautiful soul and body of the human he wanted for his own, of his chosen bride. _

_He would make a trade with one of his less favorite brethren, the Lord of Hades, and send the nasty witch's soul to the realm created by Zealot. It was an entity created by humans who dreamed of such creatures and the eternal punishment they inflicted causing extreme pain. The place shouldn't be allowed to exist, it was abhorrent, and there were many who wanted to tear it down. Meanwhile, unspeakable creatures took charge of all those under their care, they tore their bodies piece by piece and then ate them. Once they were done, they would put the dammed together again, so they could die again and again. It was said, it wouldn't last much longer._

_Something made him reconsider, if she ever found out, and even in his peaceful realm there were loose tongues, she might hate him, it was in her nature to be repelled by evil. He just would make sure the Bellatrix's monster could never, ever experience any joy, and he knew just where to put her. End of the interlude._

"Stay way from her, you cannot touch her with hands that held and loved Bella. Your touch is tainted and do you want to see the scars you carved right above where Lestrange's heir is growing?" She hissed at him with aversion, and felt a deep sense of betrayal she couldn't comprehend.

He dropped to the floor of the interview room, not the cleanest surface since housekeeping spells were often ignored by those in charge, but he didn't care.

His head stayed down and he started to sob, but Hermione was unmoved and stood straight as a board. The feeling of his hands on her were an abomination, and she couldn't stop shaking. He angered her for betraying a future he didn't know at the time, for not waiting for a family that could have been, and he sickened her in a mostly incomprehensible manner.

Her desire to fly away from this nasty place prompted an impetuous decision not to defend any Azkaban inmates while she was carrying new life. She could feel eyes watching her and could feel evil seeping all around her.

All at once, the need to tell Rabastan of her inability to defend his brother clouded her logical and rational mind. She could still see Rodolphus' evil and cold eyes upon her, all while his knife made small painful cuts on her belly; it was unfair considering his free will was gone by then; It had been gone since the year she had been born.

His heart wrenching sobs had no impact on her; and neither did the words he kept repeating, "Please angel, please forgive me and hate me if you must, but allow me to know my niece, and I beg you not to deny me of the one good thing in my wretched life. I am not proud and I will kiss the edge of your robe, I will be your bodyguard, will sleep on the floor, but grant me to know my family." Over and over his clamors continued.

She had sat there for ten more minutes when she felt a panic attack upon her. She ran to the door, "Open up," her breath shallow and wheezy. The worse thing was that she felt her daughter moving stronger, right on his direction which Rabastan had also said this would happen, because the bond between the two brothers.

For a baby who had moved for the first time, she would not stop moving, which made Hermione want to scream, "Not for him, not for him, you are my daughter, he is a traitor, not for him."

The door opened and two guards came in, one a greasy burly wizard, the other with the face of a killer, both came in running and ready to deal with a crisis. At the sight of the sobbing Dark wizard collapsed on the floor, their wands went down, and they looked at each other confused.

"Mrs. Lestrange, are you well. Should we call you a healer?"

"Yes, I am well but let me out." They had never seen her like this. She was always polite and very calm.

The porcelain man with the crown of horns could no longer see her; she was out of his reach. He needed the pain and suffering of dark souls to see her light. He wanted his beloved to come back, in dreams he would convince her. She needed more powerful husbands, who really loved her, that way he could come to her through them. They must learn to love her for an eternity because she would need her own court when she came to his realm; and to fill the halls with her future descendants. He needed to think.

The guards escorted her outside where Harry waited. She fell into his embrace crying, her body was cold, and her skin pale. "Shh, it is okay. Hermione, if you ever need anything tell me, know that you can cry on my shoulder as much as you want. Let's go to get Rabastan and his parents, and we will wait for them here," and tenderly kissed the top of her head.

He loved her more than he loved anyone else. Not physically, not any longer, at least it was what he told himself daily. He knew that once, in another time and place, he would stand by her side. He would follow his Hermione, his sister, his mate wherever she went, for an eternity if required of him. He knew that their bond transcendent this world and even others.

Ginny was unhappy when Harry gave up his Auror job, but she was more than happy with the gold he would be paid and going into their vaults. She did, however, resent his closeness with Hermione, and when he decided to move to France near her a big fight ensued.

However, he had told her clearly, "Ginny, it is your choice; I will go to live near her with or without you. You were happy enough when I told you how much will be my share and didn't complain. Hermione is my only family before you or anyone else, and of course you and the children. I will give you a piece of good advice, never, ever, ask me to give her up, or you might regret my decision, I won't."

That was over a month ago; afterwards he had been called to talk to Arthur and Molly, and he politely declined. The refusal made him no friends, but things were much better now. He felt bad for Arthur who was having trouble having to pretend where his loyalties lay.

One week later.

Hermione read the scroll once more, she stretched her hand looking for the herbal tea just brought to her, and instead she reached for a large, slender hand.

Rabastan brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. A shiver ran through her back.

He was kissing each tip slowly, gently sucking each one, "No more work, come here, I have been dying to have you for what seems hours now."

His soft voice commanded her. She looked to her right, at her husband half-kneeled on the sofa cushions, he only wore the bottom of his dark pajama pants, and his sight made her stomach clench with desire. His arousal was obvious, the loose waistband didn't contain it, and she saw his stomach hard and shuddering.

She had been staying away from him after the argument initiated by her. Her Mère, Rabastan's mother, and his fathers, Père and Père Martin stood by her side, which made the rift all together worse.

Flashback

"Darling, please, I beg you to help Rodolphus, he has told me the action he regrets the worse was the torment inflicted on you by that monster; and the other is the Longbotton's torture, amongst others. "

"He would have to say it with you there. He dated Bellatrix and was married years to the monster, and I cannot forgive that. My dear friend Neville has to live with the pain every day of his life, and he isn't the only one."

Harry sat closer to the window of the hired car they were riding. He didn't agree with her besides her tone bothered him, it nearly sounded as if she was jealous.

"Rabastan leave the girl alone, she has been upset enough for one day. And she is right; your hard headed brother married the Black witch against all our advice. She was beautiful and powerful, but we all could see something was wrong with her. If she cannot defend him, so let it be. We can pay someone else, your wife is your main concern, don't forget that. We love Hermione as our own daughter, please don't make us chose between Rodolphus and her, just remember she is first to us."

The discussion got worse, and the parents made Rabastan Portkey back home and had to deal with Hermione crying the entire time it took to return, nearly two days.

"I am so sorry for making you upset," his eyes wouldn't leave her, she had dropped the quill and thrown the scroll aside as she moved towards him, a lioness seeking her prey.

She wore a loose gown made out thin batiste, he let go of her hand and with his strong arms pulled her onto his lap. His eyes darker with need, "I missed you." His voice thick and slow, as she straddled him, her naked wetness made him whimper with need.

For a few minutes nothing was said. He hid his head on the crook of her neck, as his hips moved closer to her. His fingers were the first to move, as his body pressed against hers.

He knew how to bring her to a swift climax, so she could play with him a little longer.

"Love, tell me what you want, talk to me," well knowing she was unable to do so. He craved her strangled words overwhelmed with desire lighting his passion even further. Besides the thought of losing her was unbearable and wanted to hear her love declarations.

Much later in their bed she confided, "Rabastan, I am sorry for being so hard headed about Rodolphus. Harry talked to me, and he is right. It is my choice but I've defended worse than him; and he is important to you and should be to me. And there is the thing that the baby moved anxiously at his touch and has not given it a rest since. The healer sent by Lucius cannot figure it out, and he is concerned because the baby's heart rate is a little elevated, do you know why is the baby at such unrest?"

He wanted to lie, but at the last minute decided to go for it, and to let the chips fall where they may. He was going to tell her what she needed to know, her revelations about the baby confirmed his suspicions about the curse; he no longer doubted that it was still active, and he didn't want to take any chances.

"My love, I haven't told you the entire truth about Lestrange wizards, I was afraid if you knew you wouldn't marry me."

Her skin lost coloring,"What about the Lestrange wizards?" Her voice was nearly inaudible.

"What would you say is the commonality amongst my cousins, uncles, and other relatives, is there something which you can easily see?" He didn't feel well, he should have withheld the truth, but he could't risk the baby's life.

"Only that almost everyone is in a triad and there are no Lestrange females, other than the wives."

"Yes, and you are having a daughter, right?"

"True, I am pregnant with a baby girl as it is often the case with the first born children in my mother's family." She didn't like where this was going.

"One of the reasons that Bella's marriage failed so soon was because I refused to marry her, as she expected; she was already a Lestrange and had the right to ask and to expect me to conform to her wishes. "

"Are you saying our marriage is going to fail because I haven't asked Rodolphus?"

"No, I said that was the case with Bella and Dolphus' union, she wanted the triad, her right as his wife and I ignored her plea, moreover, when my brother asked me, I said no. Moreover, it was done with malice because I wanted their marriage to fail, therefore her wild ritual with the baby might have been my fault. Here sit comfortably, I am going to tell you a true story."

He stood and got extra pillows for her, tucked the pillows under her feet and lay next to her holding her hand. She hadn't said a world.

"Long ago, around the middle of the eighteen century, there was a duel between two Lestrange brothers, and it wasn't the first time, they fought all the time. They couldn't get along, finding reasons to fight over witches, over how run the business, and just over everything." He leaned to kiss her cold cheek and to pat the baby.

"Something went wrong during a duel and a running hex killed a young neighboring witch. Her mother was feared by both magical and Muggle folk and made Bellatrix look like an angel; she apparently ate the flesh of babies and only feared the Lestrange. It is said, she just went away but before she did, she hexed the Lestrange heirs in a way they wouldn't figure it out until she was long gone."

He paused to look at her and was disturbed at the way she held herself. He continued.

"They found out the only way they could have children was for both to be married to the same witch, and for her to come to the union on her own, no small feat considering their animosity. As for baby witches, there have been none since, if she couldn't have her daughter then the Lestrange would be equally punished." He came closer to Hermione who wasn't even looking at him.

"There was more to it, if one brother married without the other's consent, their marriage would be barren; or if one married without including the other, the married couple had to allow the unmarried brother into their union upon his request, otherwise the witch would die a horrible death."

He stopped to look at her, she was distant and remote.

"It didn't stop brothers to marry different witches, but there were no babies out the marriages. As the curse weakened over the centuries, there were cases of one married and one unmarried brother, and the witch was able to get pregnant however the babe wouldn't quake until it was around the unmarried brother."

Her voice came distant, "That must not have changed, it is what happened to me," her voice soft and hard to understand."

"Yes my love, you are right. There is more, once the babe responded he would call for the missing brother. Eventually if the unmarried brother wasn't around for whatever reasons the babe would die. I was hoping this wasn't the case because you conceived a girl. We were all hoping the curse was broken."

"Wait, are you saying I must be around Rodolphus? And marry him, you should have told me. He loved Bellatrix; he is a traitor which makes him despicable." Her eyes were flat.

"No, as I said the curse has weakened, and he just needs to be around. He hasn't asked for his rights, meaning if he did, I would have to allow him into our marriage bed, or you or you and our child/children are doomed. You must first consider most of the triads for the last century or longer have been mostly happy; actually the witches wouldn't have it any other way. It was like that until Bellatrix. "

"Rabastan, are there any chances you might be wrong?" She looked desperate, and she knew it was all true. She could feel the baby's unrest, the poor little girl was in a turmoil, and Hermione now worried all the time. Foremost, she didn't want her baby to suffer. The worse part was knowing how the baby had loved Rodolphus, and that is what had made her soften towards Rabastan that night.

"No, however, the witch said the curse would be lifted with the birth of a Lestrange girl. You can now understand all the excitement. Who knows, maybe the curse has already been broken, and I am certain Rodolphus won't ask for his right because he respects you too much. What I have told you is only known by the family. "

She felt betrayed and angry, "You should have told me this from the start, so I could have made an informed decision, on my own."

"My love, I never had a choice, I told you I loved you since the first time. Please forgive me I love you so much the thought of hurting you is killing me inside."

Xox

I would like to hear from you readers, to continue with it


	10. Disagreements and Danger

_Disclaimer, The HP world belongs to JKR, the story is mine._

_The Stag Lord and his Realm and creatures belong to me. (As depicted)_

_The smallest of acts can draw unwanted attention_.- lcookie

**Disagreements**-

Rabastan wanted to go in the interview, and make sure Hermione treated Rodolphus with fairness

"Dear what time do you want to leave tomorrow? The car is ready."

It was Rabastan's mother. Their car had finally arrived. They had decided to buy a suitable Muggle car, since the Healer had forbidden Floo as too dirty, and as far as long distance Apparating, Side-Along and Portkey since they could damage the baby; they were kept to a minimum. They drive to Hamburg and use the Portkey from there. This baby was waited with bated breath by all the Lestrange family, and too precious for risks.

They bought a German limousine and Arthur Weasley had come to help convert it, and it was ready to go, Harry would be driving.

"I'm not sure, what do you think cher?" She asked Rabastan, they were getting along fine.

"I think early, so we can get the proper permissions for me to go in with you." He answered casually, yet he was observing her carefully.

"You don't need permission, just like last time. You wait, and I will conduct the interview. "She was nearly sure that wasn't what he had meant.

"He pursed his lips and moved his jaw from side to side, "I meant inside when you conduct the interview, I can be of great help," and looked at his plate while he cut a piece of the lamb roast.

Hermione dropped her fork and knife, her agitation was plain to see, "Darling, I conduct my interviews alone, unless someone else is there for a consultation, and this is not the case. I am afraid those are plans I cannot honor, and you will need to wait with the rest." Her voice was shaking.

"I am going in, otherwise you might be scared of him and he needs a good defense, and in the state you were last time you won't be able to give to him." His voice was firm and when he finished talking he drank the entire wine glass in on gulp.

Everyone had stopped eating, "I'm not a child, and I am not going to going to start bringing my husband in to see my clients. I am a professional and now that I have accepted to defend him, he will get my commitment."

"I beg to differ. When Lucius came here the day I woke up, you told him you wouldn't have any problems preparing a deposition for him, and that you were fine. Yes, it was all perfect until you went in to see him, and you know the rest. I would like to prevent the same thing from happening again," his voice had rising a few decibels.

She knew he was right, but that had been unusual, she had felt a deep sense of betrayal, of anger, she still didn't understand it. But she didn't like Rabastan's distrust.

"You are welcome to come, but not in the interview room, for a visit yes, not during the interview." Her voice had a ring of finality.

It went down from there, he said he was her husband, and he would be with her whenever he pleased, and in the heat of anger, told her he thought she wouldn't be fair to his brother and that was wrong, that his brother had been a victim as much as he had been. His hair was flying around him, he was angry, and it hurt her.

Hermione's hormones did the rest, tears, upset, more tears. Even the unseen watcher, whose connection was stronger during strong emotions, made a note to be careful around her when she carried their children, he wasn't sure this was something to look for, and was relieved when their connection faded. Something inside her mind stayed with him, it was time to use one of his minions for that, and to settle his mind. The Stag Lord had been uneasy since he had inquired for Bellatrix.

There was only a week left to present the motions and Hermione asked Harry to go with her once more, Rabastan parents accompanied them and Rabastan was made to stay home after his show of fiery temper. His parents ignored him as if he was a five year old throwing a tantrum. His mother told him he upsized the pregnant witch too much.

Harry was having problems of his own, Ginny refused to move to France. She insisted her life was by her parents, and was upset at his leaving the Aurors job. In reality she felt uneasy about his insistence to be near Hermione insisting she was his only family. More than ever she felt as a second wheel, besides she wanted to go back to play and it would be difficult without her mother's assistance. He gave her an ultimatum and he was waiting. His mind was troubled and wasn't paying much attention to small details.

And worst of all, they all forgot how sick she was in their way back the last time without Rabastan when they had sent him via Portkey. The healer had advised it was an undue stress for the baby. They all figured it was due to the fight.

**Rodolphus**

Rabastan had announced him his wife was coming to see him, and would be taken his case. Furthermore, they had agreed about his return to the family home. He was elated with the news.

Using the money he had from home, he had his hair trimmed and professionally washed and his nails at least cleaned. He shaved almost all his facial hair, but for a moustache, and a little under his bottom lip.

He wore the new robes sent from home, allowed for interviews with the lawyer, and in two days they would travel to London, where his brother would meet them. Too bad Rabastan had not been allowed to come with them for 'personal reasons.'

He hadn't been able to sleep the night before, he had many nightmares about the crimes he committed, and was now afraid she would hate him. He wasn't much different than his brother, the young witch's light attracted him, and he so wished she could at least tolerate his presence.

He waited in the interview room, pacing back and forth, wondering why they were delayed. He didn't see the small rodent hiding in a corner, its eyes were iridescent, not your average critter. The tail was not even a mouse tail.

The creature walked right up to him, and looked at him from to top to bottom, and with his keen eyes located a problem, but there was something else. Leftovers of, it sniffed the air, it was a poison, a poison to do what, he sniffed again. Poison, to kill a specific human, it was on his hair, but he didn't know about it.

The rodent walked to a crack in the wall and disappeared. It reported to its Lord, it was a creature that resembled a pixie but twice the size, grey skin, and long fangs.

The Stag Lord growled with anger, she wasn't ready to come to him yet. First things, locate where she was at, they were getting close to the place to be transported, and his power wasn't strong close to the sea. He knew what to do; it ordered the machine to stop.

He sent an order for Rabastan to go to sleep. He didn't have enough power over Rodolphus, and who would believe him, he would be in bigger trouble. In Rabastan's dream he was a kind old witch, an old relative of the human. "Son, you must stop your wife, someone with access to poisons had made an old dark potion to kill her. It is all over Dolphus hair, be careful, the one who did it is surely around, go there now."

Rabastan had fallen sleep reading a book. He looked at his hand, and in it was a strand of hair, Rodolphus. He pulled his wand to verify it was his brothers, it was. He had a few green highlights he lacked. It also showed it was full of dark magic.

It took him less than twenty minutes to get what he needed a Bezoar and some other things, he packed fast, the time was running out, the Portkey to Hamburg was one hour. He realized he couldn't alert Azkaban or they would take Rodolphus away.

A Patronus? He hadn't done one since he was sixteen, and he tried, and failed and tried again, and failed. Fuck, time to Portkey.

Harry couldn't figure out what was wrong with the car. It had just stopped. They were less than five minutes away from their exit. He had flown part of the way under a concealment charm; it had taken them 7 hours instead of the nearly 20 hours last time in the hired auto.

He called a Muggle service, which were there in less than one half hour. They couldn't find anything wrong with the car after one hour, they told Harry this car never, ever had broken down before. All of a sudden the car started up, without having done anything, as they were backing it up on a transportation lorry, and it started as if by magic.

Hermione had fallen sleep and during her dream, a voice without a face, kept trying to tell her something about Rodolphus hair, and to be careful. She dismissed it as stress.

Harmburg- Unplotted and secret Auror' station entrance to Portkey to Azkaban-

In forty five minutes they were at the Portkey, after taking the first Portkey, a two stop, it changed all the time. Bringing Harry with them made the transaction go fast, and they were gone in minutes.

As soon as they had left Rabastan arrived. He panicked, and asked the Auror in charge if he could let him Portkey right away, and he was told it couldn't be done. He had to wait one hour between departures.

Rabastan was getting ready to do life in Azkaban with his next move, and what happened next he never told anyone, he didn't want to worry Hermione even more.

_Don't do anything foolish, she will die of sadness if you are gone, pay attention, and act. _Someone had just spoken inside his head, it was a male voice, and it wasn't his inner-self.

**Azkaban.**

As usual the procedure took some minutes because of the Lestrange parents, albeit Hermione was told to go ahead, she didn't want to go alone. Last time, she had gone forward with Harry to wait for her at the second entrance; but without Rabastan here and they didn't want to leave them alone. Besides something kept telling them they weren't safe, maybe the hormones.

Harmburg-

A small rodent, more a squirrel than a mouse entered thru the wall, not thru a crack the wall, thru the wall, it looked up to Rabastan, the eyes were colorless and emitted lights, like a crystal against a light, it smiled to him. Rabastan paid attention.

It transfigured into a flying, grey creature, with the same eyes, very small almost the shape of a pixie with grey wings. It was more of a shadow, insubstantial; it flew up to the first Auror's and speared his neck with a miniature lance right into his jugular, pulled out in one swift movement and repeated the action twice more with each Auror.

_Ask again_. He heard the voice inside

"I need to get to Azkaban right now, it is an emergency, my wife Mrs. Granger, Lestrange she left her medicine and she is pregnant." Same thing he had said minutes earlier.

"Yes sir, you are Mrs. Granger's husband, you should have said so." He had.

He stepped- in and in minutes he was at Azkaban.

He arrived at the entry point, they had gone through, his parents as well, he was shaken still shaken about what happened. What he had seen it wasn't from this world, he didn't want to think. The guards were talking.

"My wife, Mrs. Granger, she forgot her medicine.

"You just missed her, about five minutes ago. Rabastan was passing through. Your wand and let's us check you.

His body was covered with sweat.

Hermione had left the Lestrange in the first waiting area and was walking with Harry, who stopped every other step and kept looking around, "Mimi something doesn't feel right, not sure." They didn't get an escort because of Harry's position.

Since his resignation had not yet been processed, and Kingsley had made him take a Sabbatical, he was allowed to keep his wand. Not Hermione, she had to surrender hers.

"Mimi, I feel uneasy, do you mind if I talk to the Chief Auror before you go in?"

Hermione was tired and was missing Rabastan, since the bond it was like that. She wanted to send an owl and tell him to come, and to do that she needed to be out of Azkaban.

"No, it is fine. I want to get out of here. I want Rabastan to be here tonight, I miss him."

"Give me ten minutes?"

"Five, go." She sat in the new seats bought during the upgrade of Azkaban. They were not made for comfort, just functional, and when she was sitting down, she felt a wand on her neck.

"Don't make a sound Miss Granger, you will stand up and walk very slow in front of me, I will tell you where to go. Don't do anything stupid or I will kill your baby. I have a second wand pointed at it."

She didn't recognize the voice; it could be any of her enemies.

Go to your right, yes, open the door, she opened the door and everything went black.

Harry came back in a little longer than five minutes and didn't find Hermione, and noticed her handbag, was in a chair, standing on the side. Where could she have gone?

"Mimi, Hermione," he called, he went to the side door and asked the guard standing there if he had seen her, he hadn't.

He walked towards the interview rooms, the guards from last time stood there drinking tea. They hadn't seen her. They suggested the loo, she wasn't there. Something was wrong.

He went to the Auror station and was surprised to see Rabastan.

"Harry where is Hermione, I must see her is urgent." He appeared to be in distress.

"Err, that is why I came here, I seemed to have lost her."

"What do you mean by –lost her-?"

Harry told him what had transpired, how they had been delayed, and he explained why she had stayed alone for five minutes.

An alarm was sounded, and Aurors were requested from the Ministry, they had special Portkey.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Lestrange isn't in the room, it appears if someone Apparated him from the room which isn't possible, because the guards put him there. There were signs of struggle, there was blood."

"How in the fucking hell is that possible? And how my wife can be taken without anyone seeing? I demand she is found, something must be done?"

After what he had seen earlier, he knew anything was possible.

In minutes there were Aurors everywhere, there was evidence of Dark magic being used in the interview room and in a side door. One of the aurors found a scarf, Hermione's.

Both Rabastan and Harry were sick, and Rabastan kept hoping for a voice but nothing came. He went to tell his parents, and his mother fainted.

In a realm far away, a long forgotten immortal screamed in painful anger. He wished the place wasn't surrounded by water and daytime, his emissary was back, they could only pass for minutes, he could destroy the place but that wouldn't do anything.

The ones who took her would die, but wherever they had taken her must be made out the only metal he couldn't see through, steel. Or it was surrounded by water. He suspected the worse; he had made a grave mistake, he alerted one of his courtiers or his brethren interest for the soul of a mortal, Bellatrix. He didn't have her yet. What to do?

Rodolphus was coming around, someone had knocked him hard, after he had seen the little rodent, he was kneeling looking for and had been hit on the back of his head, no magic had been used or it would had sound an alarm.

He was in a small room, a box of some kind, and he could hear water running. He could also hear a cry, someone in pain, breathing, "Hello, anyone here? Hello."

He tried wandless, maybe not dampeners here, "Lumox" a bright light illuminated the place, not for long, it went out, but he had seen the place. They were in a large metal container. A cargo box, and in the corner maybe injured, his brother' wife, he cursed.

He could feel the box moving, and the sound of water, they were in a ship. Taking them away from Azkaban, and where, this wasn't possible, everything was closely checked.

The baby and the witch, he needed to do something but what? He went to check on her, and found his legs shackled, he couldn't move.

"What happened?" A small voice asked.

"I don't know, I was waiting for you and saw a strange rodent, when I bent to look someone hit my head. Are you well?"

"I cannot move, a spell of unknown kind, the baby seems to be upset."

"I am sorry, this is my fault, you shouldn't have come to Azkaban, it isn't a place for a pregnant witch."

"It isn't your fault, and you are right, I will no longer have clients whenever I am pregnant. Do you have any idea where are we?

"I think we are in ship," Rodolphus wasn't sure, the movement didn't seem enough.

"No, I don't think so. I am feeling sick to my stomach, like I ate something— No never mind, it is stress. I have a wand hidden, it cannot be detected. It was given to me by Lucius; it has been in his family forever. Not very potent, but it will help us. I cannot get to it, I am paralyzed."

"I am shackled."

"Can you do wandless? Call for the wand, try. I cannot move my hands."

A/N

Well, reviews are appreciated. It takes but a minute. Thanks.


	11. Deadly

JKR rules

Thanks to the user who made the timely comment about the story. I had saved the draft over my corrected file. I had a print and had to re-type the document. There might be more than one error or two left, but at least I now have complete sentences. I have been told it is a problem with the document handler of ffnet. I hope it will work this time.

My Avatar is a picture I made of Stag Lord.

Thanks to all of those who have reviewed the story and to all the readers.

* * *

**Strange occurrences – Enemies from the Afterlife-**

Although Harry noticed something different about the guards, but he just couldn't figure out what it was.

He finally made a decision, "Rabastan, isn't your Père Martin an expert Legilemens?"

"Yes he is, why?" Rabastan answered.

"Great, please bring him over I need him," Harry asked him.

The guards were amazed and a bit peeved they were going to have to undergo Legilemency. Albeit their reservations, they didn't have a chance to argue since Harry had been in touch with Kingsley, and he had ordered to whatever was needed.

Martin was surprised at what he saw.

"Both of them are the same, not Imperius, but something or someone foreign commanded them. They don't even know what they did; one took Hermione, and the other went into the room and knocked Rodolphus. Come with me."

Harry, Rabastan, two Aurors sent by Kingsley, and one of the main Azkaban's officers followed Martin. They went into a side door which led to a stairway up to upper levels.

They walked to highest level and saw another stairway into the lower levels. They descended into a utility room, and the guard pulled out a device to remove wards. Inside there were large tanks, "This is the main water reservoir room; it is necessary because Azkaban is on an island."

For a minute Harry was baffled until Martin pointed a very large tank, "Inside that structure at the room's center, is there a hidden space, perhaps inside of it?" Martin possessed a special sensorial ability to perceive and 'see' things others couldn't.

The guard hesitated, "It is the main tank, during riots guards and Aurors can hide there until help arrives. Now, you will have to be Obliviated of this knowledge."

"No, they won't. I trust them, they're my family and will make a vow never to disclose the knowledge once we are finished today, "Harry told him, "How can you go down there?" He pointed away from the tank, but the guard didn't even look.

"Not possible, there are only two keys," so what was what they heard? They all heard the same, a faint something.

Rabastan knew they were near their location. He was within their near range because was able to hear them inside his head.

Out the corner of his eye he saw the grey shadow pointing away to a grate on the ground.

"Let's walk around, "Rabastan said.

"No son, I think they are in there." Martin stopped him pointing at the tank. There was something in the room muddling and confusing their minds.

"I want to go there," Harry kept walking towards the grate. Once he stood above it, he saw several guards carrying what appeared to be a cargo container; they were taking it out the building, he also could see an open door and the light from outside.

"Come here," he called the guard, the Aurors came running, "How can you get down there?"

'You ain't going there," The officer's eyes were blank, not Imperius, just blank, only whites with no pupils showing. He had an arm around Martin's neck and his wand pointed at him.

"Everyone drop their wands, or he dies."He spoke with a toneless voice.

Harry and the two Aurors dropped their wands. Harry looked at Rabastan with curiosity; he was smirking, so Harry followed his eyes. Right to the side was a strange figure, almost a fairy creature, tiny and with wings, except the color was grey, nearly transparent and was more a shadow, less solid. It had a bow and the quiver was full arrows and other weapons. He pulled out from his back what appeared to be a lance; seconds later, the Aurors were watching totally absorbed, at the officer going down as he clutched his neck for no apparent reason.

Harry didn't ask, he acted, " Rabastan let's go and help me lift the grate with my wand."

They easily opened the grate and casted a levitation spell to land on the ground level; Rabastan and his father came as well.

The cargo box was being loaded aboard a ship, the same that brought supplies. To their great surprise someone touched their back.

It was Rodolphus and he had Hermione in his arms, limp and her lips turning blue, "We were able to leave before they came, we were inside a tank full of water, and the container we were in didn't sink, it just floated. All was going well, and we were almost out when your wife fainted after I touched her; I swear that I was just helping her out." He was clearly distressed.

Rabastan groaned in anguish and Harry did the same.

"Your hair, don't touch her, get away, your hair is contaminated with a poison that will specifically attack her; how did you get out?" Rabastan was talking very fast.

"Her wand–she had—." He halted upon seeing the Aurors and decided not to say anything else.

Hermione was chocking and her lips were nearly blue, she couldn't breathe.

A small squirrel like rodent appeared near a corner, Rabastan was searching for the Bezoar that he had hidden inside his belt. He finally found it and pushed it inside her mouth. Whereas her breathing became less labored, she was still choking. He disliked to have shown the Aurors that he carried contraband, but the choices were limited.

The rodent dropped a pellet by his feet; it wasn't really a capsule, its appearance resembled a transparent grain of corn, weightless and seemly empty.

The squirrel, or was it a rat, was grey yet rather handsome, "What is that?" They all asked before _it _disappeared as _it_ came, thru a non-existing crack into the wall.

_Make her swallow it_, Rabastan clearly heard. _Later, you must get the poison and find the nature of it. The poison came from a place where hair is chopped. Feed the remedy now, she must take it before she is dead, and if she dies everyone in the island will die along with her._

Rabastan bent and to everyone's horror, he stuck the pellet in Hermione's mouth. Almost immediately, she coughed and vomited a foul mass, black and fetid smelling, almost alive by the way it was moving.

The Aurors knew procedures for poison victims, they extracted vials from their packs, and after picking up a sample, and the vomit was cleaned up with a wand. They were modified wands made to work in Azkaban, just like Harry's, and the one he had adjusted for Hermione.

"Where am I?" Hermione asked; her visage was pale and her lips barely pink. Martin went on his knees and put his hands on her stomach. "The babe isn't doing well; we need to get her to a healer, she is in pain. I mean the baby."

The anger in all of their eyes was visible; Rabastan heard a roar inside his brain. _The baby must remain alive, same goes for the baby than for her, I cannot do it all alone. You must do everything you are told. Everyone, except the ones she loves, will die if something happen to our little girl._

The guards that had gone to the ship were coming back and the closer they got, the easier Harry and the others could see that the guards' eyes were blank, there were at least ten, too many of them.

"Pick Hermione up and run." Harry made some rudimentary steps appear, and they all climbed while Rodolphus waited until they were all up. Once they were all at the top, he also ran up.

At the top level, the flying shadow was back and it pulled something out the quiver. It tied it to an arrow. The flyer shot down the open grate. It sprayed a fine mist all over the bottom room, and it also sprayed the guards not yet inside. Of course, the mist rose to their level touching them all. The entire area became permeated with a cloying, lingering scent, nearly the scent of lemons mixed with the stink of decay.

Everyone there to include the guards and the officer who was still on the ground, said the same; they all had heard a loud, ugly scream, and saw a large, nearly colorless form appeared as if it was everywhere, and at once it exploded into total nothingness.

-x-

Far away, in another realm in time and space, the Stag Lord knew there was a traitor amongst his brethren or courtiers. He supposed he must have caught unwanted attention while he had made inquiries about the witch, the one who had hurt his beloved. The fact that both Bellatrix's husband and his witch have been targeted for either apparent death or something else, clearly told him she was involved. As to the how, he had no idea, but he had to find out. Otherwise he was certain that this would happen again.

As for Serpentine his loyal servant, he had a new job, to protect and guard his loved one; he needed to find him a suitable disguise. He was one of the only ones who could freely travel back and forth between realms, and domains. He was an immortal who could have chosen anyplace; however, when his kin were destroyed by those created by hatred, the ones called the Zealot; he came to stay with him.

Although the baby was physically Rabastan's, she was also his. All her children would have his immortal essence; after all, he had shared Rabastan's body during conception, and it would happen with any other of her chosen ones. Besides, he had bonded with her in one of the sacred grottos while walking the land of dreams.

**Aftermath**

Hermione was sent back to Hamburg and taken to a local healer; she seemed to be fine all recovered. They were happy that the healer couldn't find any traces of poison. He indicated the baby's aura was a little weak, but it was to be expected.

Rodolphus was sent to the Ministry jail for the duration of the trial. He was placed in a cell near the Auror station where he could be seen at all times.

While at Azkaban, Harry asked Kingsley to allow him to keep Rabastan and Martin, and he would later explain why.

At the barbershop they found out there was only one barber. He was an old wizard, ill tempered and a wizard of few words. In a fit of jealousy, he had killed his wife and her lover, and a Muggle had been apprehended by the Muggle police. The ghost of the wife had tormented him day and night; afraid of her terrifying ghostly appearance, he finally had turned himself in, and the Muggle was set free after coordination with the Muggle authorities.

When they went into the barbershop, Mr. Jones came towards them, "Mr. Lestrange how is your brother? Has he been found?" He appeared very nervous.

"I wanted to ask you about this morning. What did you use to wash my brother's hair?" Rabastan asked after a brief greeting. Harry and the two Aurors were looking around, for what, nobody was sure.

The room was small and poorly lit; the weather was still cold and the heating charms were non-existing in the area. There were, however, hundreds of bottles and flasks. The prisoners were allowed to buy hair potions, shampoos, and a few other grooming solutions at the shop.

The wizard hadn't answered, instead he went to a small cubicle attached to the shop, and he came out with book.

"Just the normal hair wash, it is all here. I have a trainee, and he isn't here at the moment. Let's check the shampoo, wait, I'm not sure why we used two bottles today. We suppose to keep track of each item, in case someone inserts a potion to hurt an inmate; please wait here." Mr. Jones went to talk to the guard who had just come in.

A few minutes later, a young pimply wizard was brought in. He appeared to be scared upon seeing the Aurors and Harry Potter.

"I went to pick up the shampoo, and the bottle was very hot, as if it was boiling inside, I put it with the rubbish, let me get it." An Auror accompanied him.

He came back with the rubbish bin which was very hot. They carried it inside a special container; the bottle was Accio and with upmost care a large sample was removed, it smelled of shampoo and of dead flowers.

"Martin, please check them," Harry asked, and Mr. Jones tried to resist and at once, he was subdued.

"We are only going to look at today's memories; we don't care about what you do in here." Harry whispered to the wizard, suspecting there was a lot of illegal trading going on at the shop.

Mr. Jones whispered back, "I will owe you one Potter."

When finished with the two, Martin called the Aurors, Harry and Rabastan.

"This is different. The bottle was already here, the only thing that was strange is that both, the assistant and Mr. Jones were reluctant to use the bottle, but neither knew anything. It was as if something was trying to stop them. Nevertheless, I looked further and found the something, a witch. One attached to Jones; she is dead and didn't want Jones to poison someone. She has been trying to tell him, 'You were not the one who killed us, and I've wanted to tell you. We were poisoned by someone else, by Job. Tell them that the she-devil wants the wizard to kill the babe and the witch. She is dangerous."

"Mr. Jones, how did you kill your wife?" Harry asked upon going back into the shop.

"Poison, I poisoned their tea with the potion I had bought at Knockturn Alley."

"Your wife told Martin, you didn't do it. She has been trying to tell you, but you cannot hear her. She tried to stop you today from poisoning someone else."

At this the old nasty wizard said, "I knew it was Job, he is my son. I have lived my life, and Job was just a teenager. Job was angry at her for hurting me, she was my second wife. I loved her, and I think she loved me as well. She just couldn't be faithful, so I hit them knowing they would die anyway, and nobody checked for poison."

Harry didn't believe in much of what was said about ghosts, but they all saw it, the ghostly witch materialized and kissed the old wizard's brow and left.

"You shouldn't be here; I will ask my friend to make an appeal for you, without mentioning your son. Thanks to you, we learned new information. For your information the shampoo was poisoned, but it wasn't either one of you."

They all left and still didn't know who had poisoned the shampoo. It didn't matter, that person probably didn't know. And they also knew that a wizard would try again to kill Hermione and the baby, who was the wizard, and who was the she-devil? Rabastan had some ideas, but he couldn't tell Harry or his father.

Martin said goodbye and went to meet his spouses. They agreed to wait in Hamburg, until Hermione and the others were back. He told Rabastan that Hermione came first, and to never forget that.

**Interview Room- Rodolphus and Hermione**-

They stayed overnight at London. They would remain there since there were only days left to prepare the deposition. Everyone wondered what was left inside Rodolphus, thus Hermione had Bill come to the MoM. The moment that Rabastan saw the earring, he paled and refused to greet him.

"Rabastan, it wasn't Bill. Ron did something bad, he paid the attackers to look like his brothers to give you a warning, and they didn't suppose to hit you hard, it just happened." And she kissed him briefly.

After all the arguing, he was happy with the kiss, he needed to learn to curb his fiery temper. And gods even the tiny kiss had made his blood boil. He wanted to leave and go back to their hotel so he could make love to her as soon as they had a chance.

Bill came into the room; he had already looked at Rodolphus once and had found nothing, obviously he had missed the dark magic poisoning his will and brain. This time Harry and Hermione both sat in the room while Rabastan waited outside.

Rodolphus had been very polite to Hermione, afraid to incite her anger; he could see her holding her belly trying to quiet the babe in her womb. He wanted to touch the baby and the witch. Asking for husband rights was on the tip of his tongue since the last time he saw her, lust burned his loins; however, he hoped Rabastan couldn't sense his consuming hunger.

He should never have married Bellatrix, since the one intended for them wasn't even born. He had to earn her respect, demanding the Lestrange rights would destroy his brother's marriage, and his chances.

Bill touched the device he held to Rodolphus' head and from there on down. When he reached the neck everyone saw an angry red mark over Bill's skin as he dropped the small triangle on the ground. "Shit, what was that, this didn't happen last time." He was blowing on his hand and put the fingers in his mouth.

"It didn't," Rodolphus agreed, he scratched the neck furiously, it felt as hundreds of itchy pinpricks poking and hurting along his neck's main artery.

Hermione felt anger rush through her head; it happened right before Bill dropped the device, and then the feeling dissipated, it was gone.

Bill touched the triangular box gingerly; it was cool to the touch.

He tried again, starting by the other side of Rodolphus' head, and again the same thing, now he had two burns. At the same time Hermione yelled to Rodolphus, "I cannot defend you, I was—," and she stopped herself.

"Bill, last time when you checked him I wasn't here. Which doesn't make sense that it would be related to me, I didn't know of him before the MoM. I felt anger against Rodolphus whenever you touched the device to his neck; it is something related to it."

"If I still have something, a curse, Bellatrix did it. Mr. Weasley can you tell what is it?"

"Let's have Hermione leave the room; I don't want more burns."

"I will go and sit with Rabastan, excuse me." Hermione told everyone. Harry saw the hungry look in Rodolphus' eyes; and at first, he felt compassion for him. The positive feeling was quickly replaced by deep resentment, he realized that Rodolphus was free to pursue the witch, and the fact made him bitter and sad. It wasn't farfetched since the Lestrange favored marriages between two brothers and one witch.

Outside, Rabastan held her in his arms, last night they had been quiet. She had fallen asleep right away, this morning they had no time to talk, and the kiss had opened the door once again.

"Hello princess, I will never let you out of my sight. Alas, when you go back to work, find me a job, I will have to come with you. Yesterday taught me a lesson, when we are apart bad things happen. Sit here." He patted his lap, and his eyes shone with desire.

"No, it wouldn't be right, I can only imagine the gossip; do remember that I work here. And let's face it, you will find a way to be naughty." She laughed at his face, and he made a sad face and pouted.

"Ok, for a second," she sat on his lap, and he held her close to him.

"I was so afraid, I cannot lose you. I must tell you, there is something unseen set in protecting you. It is good a good thing because I need you. You have a mighty protector, and I am indebted to him."

"I do love you and need you as well," she put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

Bill stuck his head out the door,"Sorry to interrupt, but you need to come back in," he smiled.

Hermione blushed and went back in, Bill whispered, "I think I know what it is, I am just not sure what can be done."

* * *

xox

A/N- this is not a cliff hanger; it is simply enough for one chapter. My current Avatar is a picture I drew of the Stag Lord. I will post it bigger in Photo bucket once I finish Hermione.


	12. A Curse's Nature

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, locations, and other recognizable places and people, are the wonderful creations and brain children of a master quill: Ms. J.K.R.

JKR Rules

**I will be posting on- Archive of Our Own dot org/ glorioux- the stories side along with the ones here. Unfortunely, it is time consuming, and I don't have a date. **

This is dedicated to all the readers who asked for more. One day I will write a real book about the Stag Lord. For the good news Savva has completed her chemotherapy, and it appears successful.

During this summer the updates will slow down. I need to make an effort to move my work, an overwhelming task, and besides I must concentrate in RL for a few moths. I will however continue publishing, will finish one at time. This is the one for now. This was an add-on and only has a couple more chapters left.

**o*``~~~``*o*``~~~``*o**

**Last chapter Expanded**

Rabastan patted his lap, and his eyes shone with desire.

"No, it wouldn't be right, I can only imagine the gossip; do remember that I work here. And let's face it, you will find a way to be naughty." She laughed at his face, and he made a sad face and pouted.

"Ok, for a second," she sat on his lap, and he held her close to him. She could feel his desire for her and nuzzled his neck. He sighed in contentment and a small sound escaped his throat. She smiled, he was such a bad boy, and she liked it.

"I cannot wait to be alone; the only thing I will ask for is for you to move a little to the right, oh yes, "he sighed again with pleasure. She felt his body clench and smiled, "Naughty," she whispered.

"Thanks, I can now wait thanks to your promise of more of the same."His smile was full of delicious naughtiness, "I was so afraid, I cannot lose you. I must tell you, there is something unseen set in protecting you. It is good a good thing because I need you. You have a mighty protector, and I am indebted to him."

"I do love you and need you as well," she put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes; gods she loved her husband. And about the protector, she was afraid of what it could be.

Bill stuck his head out the door, "Sorry to interrupt, but you need to come back in," he smiled.

Hermione's cheeks felt warm; she stood up at once and followed Bill who whispered, "I think I know what it is; I am just not sure what can be done."

* * *

**The Curse's Nature-**

Rabastan stood up, "May I come in? I am concerned since Hermione is pregnant, thus I would rather be by her side."

"Sure, but stay put." Bill answered.

As soon as Hermione came in, Rodolphus neck changed color to a bright red and swelled; the feeling of pin pricks worsened this time; the baby was clearly agitated right at the moment they entered the room, and in cue Hermione felt her anger rising.

"Rodolphus, I wanted to explain you my assessment of your affliction, I am almost certain of it. I have studied your situation, and the moment I saw the swelling around your throat, I was sure I was right. Hermione please get a little closer, and control your anger, it isn't real. First, let him put his hand over the baby, it will settle the baby and you, I know it sounds unlikely but it is so. The curse wants to make you think you hate him because he needs the love and support of everyone, especially the baby's." Bill's tone was firm yet soothing.

Rodolphus' hand shook. He wasn't sure he could touch her. Just the mention of touching her made his body hunger for her, until he noticed his brother's eyes. Rabastan was begging him to control himself and not ask for his rights. His fathers, both of them, had told him that with the right witch, the desire to claim was overwhelming to the point you couldn't control yourself, it consumed you. Rodolphus acquiesced in a graceful head bow but his body was trembling, he wanted the witch under him, to be part of her flesh. To think he injured her, it made him sick. After he had seen her at Azkaban, his desire for her became unbearable.

He now woke at night sweating after intense dreams of the three of them in their marital bed, very sensual, and the dreams were so real that whenever he woke up he reached for her.

Hermione's hand held Rabastan's with surprising strength; while Rodolphus walked towards Hermione, the need to hold her and touch her increased with every step, she had the opposite reaction, and all she wanted to run away from the disgusting wizard; she was repelled by his nearness. She didn't pull away because her baby was kicking and moving, and her belly was aching; the cramps were getting worse making her afraid. And everyone heard a strange eerie sound coming from inside the walls, sounding as someone in pain. It made everyone's little hairs stand; yet nobody said anything.

Rabastan heard a faint voice,"You are dead if anything happens to either mother or baby." He dismissed the voice. What or who was this, he was a little afraid, he had the feeling some powerful spirit had come through the portal during the Samhain celebration.

The moment Rodolphus laid his hands on her belly the pain stopped. The baby was just there, she couldn't feel it. At nearly twenty two weeks of pregnancy it was the normal state. Rodolphus shone with contentment, a look of pure happiness made him look younger and very handsome. The Dark wizard let tears of sorrow and gratitude run down his cheek, finally an assurance that line wouldn't die.

The sight softened Hermione, and the hands on her belly created an unexpected and surprising current of desire. She had to swallow a small sound that nearly escaped her lips. Her belly clenched and her thighs closed. He must have felt it because his eyes lifted to hers.

Rodolphus had to close his eyes in pleasure. He recognized the raw longing upon looking at her; her body was warm, and her scent beckoned him. He had loved Bella during the first years, what was not to love about her when she was at Hogwarts, beautiful and a wild force. Her darkness had appealed to him, whereby her desire to maim and kill others didn't sit well with him. She rejoiced in the act of killing and particularly of in witnessing the pain she inflicted upon others.

He wasn't, however, sure he had ever felt this consuming need; he pressed his nails upon his palm to clear his head. One look at Rabastan was all it took, seeing his younger brother's brow covered with sweat, fearing he was calling his rights was enough deterrent.

"I was right," Bill finally spoke. He, along with Harry could feel the tension in the room, Harry understood what was causing it, and Bill didn't.

Bill spoke as Rodolphus walked back away from Hermione. Once he was back to the other side of the long table Hermione's hatred was renovated, and the longing gone.

"I heard what Bella did with your unborn child, I am so sorry; and even more to tell you even worse news. Please sit down; Rabastan I think you should allow Harry take care of Hermione and please go stand by your brother. Good, when Bella did whatever she did, she didn't stop there by making curses with the baby's cord. There is no easy way to say it, she fed you the baby's heart and her—"

He halted when he saw Rodolphus had turned white and had run to the door while covering his mouth.

Harry's mind was rebelling to acknowledge the monstrosity he had just heard, he held Rodolphus' arm and took him to the bathroom. Harry was full of compassion for this wizard, Death Eater or not, this entire affair was too horrible to acquiesce.

Rodolphus retched and sobbed, a chasm had opened in front of him, and he wanted to be dead. The horror of eating his own baby's heart made him sick, it was incomprehensible, who knows what else she had fed him. He fell on his knees and chocked in his tears, Harry didn't know what to do, but after a few minutes he couldn't let the Dark wizard suffer alone; after all, the Lestrange family was becoming close to his heart and each one of them had welcomed him with open arms. Both Draco and Harry had been welcomed as their own children, Harry who had fought against their sons.

"Rodolphus, I am coming in," and he just went in with a wet towel he transfigured from paper ones. He helped the tall wizard to stand up after he whipped his face.

Lestrange looked at him with a strange look upon his face. The unexpected act of kindness had done something strange to his tormented soul, it felt as a cooling rain over the desert his life had become. It seemed as if Bella had been a force of nature which had destroyed all in its path until nothing but arid land was left. The younger man held him in a familiar way by his upper arm. Harry kept saying, "I am so very sorry, so sorry."

"Mr. Potter, how can a mother kill her own formed baby and take it apart for Dark magic of the worse kind. Who would feed the father the heart of his heir? I want to die; there is nothing for me out there. My poor parents they have suffered enough."

"No, you don't want to die. You might have been lost and have done bad things, but nobody should have to hear what you did today. I am so sorry, your parents are already very upset, they won't do well when they hear this; my deepest regrets. Here, let's go and listen to what your barrister has to say, she is best. And I can see you feel admiration for her, you are lucky to have her in your family." Harry's voice tinged with regret.

"I don't deserve such kind words, what have I done? My child's murder is my fault. I suspected she was pregnant, but she denied it. I was gone a couple weeks after she became pregnant in some confounded mission, and she stayed behind. I am certain she planned it all along." He shook his head in disbelief.

**Possibilities**

Bill apologized when Rodolphus came back. Hermione was being held by Rabastan in a close embrace. She was a defense counselor, and she had seen and heard horrors, but this had a personal significance; it made her ache for her husband and even for her own baby. She ran to Rodolphus with Rabastan by her side, and the three of them held each other in sorrow. Rodolphus couldn't stop crying, he had yearned for a baby for so long. Hermione's heart was heavy with pity and mourning.

He went back to his seat and took a place, and Harry sat next to him. Since this day on, Rodolphus became Harry's protector, a father figure; it was strange for all those who saw it in the years to come, but nobody ever questioned it.

"I waited upon your return to continue, as I said the magic she performed on you has been penalized for centuries. The purpose is to bind someone to your will until their death. You can see the implications; it was usually done for unrequited love or for a bid for power. What we have is similar to a weed, it grows around your main artery in the neck, and you cannot detect it because it becomes your own tissue. The only way to find it is by deductive work and a bit of luck." He stopped for a few seconds, the grief in the room hadn't quite settled.

"I cannot "destroy it," for two main reasons; to selectively take out parts of your internal organs would require a specialized healer, we can look for one, but I had already made queries and thus far no luck. And there must be a very small heart growing next to yours, its function is to supply the blood and nutrition for growth of the structure causing the problem. If I was able to destroy the structure, I wouldn't be able to find the heart."

Bill stopped when he saw Rodolphus face, everyone was grim and pale, to include himself. This was a horror story. "I had to explain it to you because the situation with Hermione, and because it will kill you within years of Bella's death. I am not sure, some say five to ten years others more or less. The love of the ones you care for, especially of children, will ease the hold of the curse, but it will only slow it down. It is why it triggers the hate of those you need the most, it is wicked and it's only interest is to control and destroy. As to why it affects Hermione, I have no idea; could it be because she married to Rabastan? I am not really sure since Bella was your wife not his, ehem."

He stopped to have water. He didn't want to insinuate Bellatrix had cared for Rabastan, which in reality exactly right.

"Or maybe because she is carrying a baby, or an impossible one, because she hates Hermione and the one who makes the curse can direct the entity growing inside of you. The later one, of hating Hermione is rather impossible since Bella was dead at the time Rabastan married Hermione."

Bill raised his eyebrows when they all looked at each other wondering. They had been witnesses of rather extraordinaire happenings, and Rabastan knew Bill must have guessed right. How was it possible that Bella could be manipulating a curse, who knew?

"Bill, it might be impossible, but I think the same, I think Bella is at work, maybe a powerful ghost?" Rabastan told Bill and nobody disagreed.

Rodolphus was beyond upset, "I should die, I brought this upon myself, and I should pay for my child's life with my own. I cannot let Bella hurt anyone else."

* * *

A/N. For those who like to read this so much, a review is the best incentive for a writer, trust me. I am not pimping for them, I am merely stating a fact. Hugs and thanks to all who read.


	13. A Kneazle

**JKR owns the HP characters I do the story**

**And another chapter, sometimes I am motivated. Thanks to the kind readers who reviewed, and also thanks to all those who read it. I hope this is not too graphical.**

**A piece of trivia, someone close to me investigates medieval and renaissance manuscripts, and crimes of feeding fetal parts to others for witchcraft purposes were not uncommon. Others as the Aztecs and other native cultures believe hearts, brains and such were full of magic. **

***``~~~``*o*``~~~``***

**Despaired- **

"No, you won't die," Hermione surprised him; she came close to him and took his hand over her belly. It was nearly the only way she could stand being in the room with him. Strangely her anger was dissipating; maybe it was true that the best defense against the dark was the power of affection and love. For her husband, she would do whatever it took. She had already known of the brother's rights and now saw the possibility of making them happen, not right away but with time.

She was very happy with Rabastan except when they fought. She imagined with both of their tempers there would be a bit of that down the road, but they loved each othe and it would last for the rest of their lives.

"There are techniques in the Muggle world to operate internal organs, and maybe with the aid of special machines to look inside, a healer can take out what is killing him. A Muggle healer, if the need was there, could open to extract—"

Rodolphus was swaying with thinking of someone opening and reaching inside of him so Hermione closed her mouth; she knew the Wizarding world thought of Muggle medicine as barbaric.

***``~~~``*o*``~~~``***

**The Solution- A Kneazle called Serpentine.  
**  
Serpentine was sliding along the corridors of the Ministry of Magic following his Queen's trace. That is how his Lord wanted her to be called. She was beautiful, plus her soul was full of magical energy and of pure good goodness. Many would be jealous of him, he was sure of that fact. She wasn't perfect, poor his Lord, apparently she was strong willed and hardheaded, maybe good for the stoic Lord, it would bring life unto him.

His Lord had told him if he found a wife here, he would grant her immortality and to bring her along. He didn't want his kind to end, well that was a thought. He was a giant but could be any size needed. He had a mission to destroy an aberration, and the Lord had told him how. He knew what to do, and how to stay to protect the Lord's family without anyone questioning him. Serpentine looked at the humans and was surprised to see the large mix. He saw some beautiful females, later, maybe in a decade or so.

The situation was hopeless, Rabastan thought and despaired. There must be a way to stop evil from beyond. His parents might know how, and he might not even have to explain. He was sure everyone could feel Bella's dark hand around them. And even worse, she had managed to leave a death sentence upon her husband, if she wasn't alive Rodolphus would also follow her closely; and his remaining days would be alone, without love.

Harry hated to see Hermione so sad; tears kept rolling down her cheeks. He could see the anger against her brother-in-law had somehow dissolved after they embraced, or she was dealing with it better.

In reality, she was crying for her husband, for the unfairness of the situation, and even for herself, the torture inflicted by Bellatrix never left her. She needed to talk to Lucius; he might know something they didn't.

The atmosphere was heavy and not hopeful for the long range. What good would it do to free Rodolphus when his death was around the corner, a bittersweet victory at best!

"Did any of you hear a cat meowing?" Rabastan asked lifting his head which was hanging down a minute before.

"Yes, I thought I was crazy," Bill answered, "and there is scratching at the door."

"Probably one of the old witches who work as unspeakables, they often bring their overfed Kneazles." Harry commented.

"Here, I will open," Hermione walked towards the door and a large grey Kneazle came in the room.

The next few minutes became a blur. The Kneazle jumped upon Rodolphus and appeared to have bitten him several times, it all happened within seconds Rodolphus made his best effort to get the beast of him by that time the wands were out, Rodolphus lay unconscious in the ground and a pile of bloody tissue was spread on the floor around him and over his clothes. Hermione's stomach lurched. A wave of nausea enveloped her and everything turned dark.

She was out for a couple of seconds, Rabastan was next to her, he had held her while Bill ran with a waste basket and her stomach contents came out. The gray Kneazle with pink eyes licked his paws with indifference, like he could care less of the ruckus he had caused. Nevertheless, he stayed next to the witch and laid his head on her foot.

Bill stood to look at whatever had been pulled out Rodolphus; Harry closely followed his wand ready. He pulled out a handkerchief to pick up al the pieces, "Amazing, Hermione turn your head the other way."

He showed the bloody mess to Rabastan and Harry. To them it seemed like the guts of an animal, "I will later show you the drawing in the book where I found the curse, it is exactly like it, except the picture was made using as model the tissue which had killed a wizard. Notice the pointed ends as in a cactus, they are sharp and cause pain. We need to talk."

Bill was out of words, "How did the thing there," he pointed at the large feline licking his paws, "knew to come here and to go to Rodolphus to somehow extract the live curse. Even stranger, he doesn't have any open wounds."

Rodolphus was coming out, "What happened? Merlin I feel strange as if I breathe for the first time. He looked at the Kneazle and recoiled, "What is that thing still doing here?"

Hermione was petting the large beast, "Meet your Healer, albeit I am not certain what he is, he is not from anyplace known to us. Wait, he has a tag, it is hard to see under all the hair, "Rabastan moved around to see.

It was a tag made out gold, it had an engraving of two horns, and in small letters it read, "Serpentine."

When Hermione read, "Serpentine," the Kneazle stood up and rubbed his body against the witch and gently licked the hand petting him.

They all chuckled. Harry and Rabastan were certain they had met the beast the day before, but it didn't look quiet like that. It was also grey, but the resemblance stopped there. And it was always taking care of Hermione and her wishes, interesting.

Rodolphus was looking at the mess, he touched the neck and rubbed a sore spot and he looked down at his white shirt with distress. He had been allowed to wear civilian clothes, but they were nothing fancy. His shirt had been shredded or it appeared that way. He opened it and looked; he had bite marks to the right of his heart, but he had neither open wounds, nor scratches for that matter, as if his clothes had been cut to allow access to his neck and chest. He thought what had just transpired couldn't be broadcasted to anyone.

"I am going to say I tried an old curse removal which has only worked sporadically. I think we should keep the Kneazle's identity a secret." Everyone looked at Bill.

"I will take him home with me; I could use a partner just like him." It seemed as if Bill agreed with Rodolphus, nothing good could come out of revealing what happened, many would call it Dark Magic.

"I think not, I—," Hermione had started but while they looked at Bill, the Kneazle had vanished. They all looked at each other; and each one of them wondered if this had been real or had they imagined it?

"We need to keep the evidence," Hermione said, "I am going to go and see Kingsley and ask to see Amelia Bones. Let's go Bill, Rodolphus and Harry you should stay here. Rabastan should also accompany us."

As soon as they had gone, the Kneazle meowed behind Rodolphus' chair, and he walked towards Harry, jumped in the chair next to him, used Harry's hand as a pillow, and closed his eyes. Both Rodolphus and Harry were speechless. The beast came and went as he wished.

"Rodolphus what did you feel when you know, "Harry pointed at the resting animal not daring to move his left hand.

"First blinding pain around my throat, I didn't feel the actual bites, and I was suddenly able to breathe better. I now realize the heaviness I have felt for years was whatever came out, because all the feeling of air not coming in, is gone; and now I feel hope which I forgot how it felt. But who or what is that?" Rodolphus' voice was low.

The gKneazle stretched on his back as to show the coin dangling from his neck chain, "Ah, yes, Serpentine." And Serpentine acquiesced by meowing and turned back to lay his head on his paws away from Harry's hand.

They fell into silence. All of them rather tired fell asleep in the soft arm chairs Harry had transfigured, and while they slept Serpentine jumped to the floor and sniffed along the walls. During his inspection he saw a large, dark moth which appeared out of thin air. Serpentine feigned indifference, and in one fluid movement he jumped one meter up and caught it between his teeth. A flame came out his throat, and the moth expelled a low pitch scream and was gone. His eyes shone with glee.

Serpentine jumped back on his seat and armed with the peace of a job well done, fell asleep.

After a couple of hours or so the door to the room opened again. The sleepers woke on time to straighten out; at the door were Kingsley, Miss Bones, and the three who had left earlier. Serpentine had once again disappeared.

"Mr. Lestrange we came to personally give you the good news, surely it won't make up for what happened. I had the tissue examined it has your magic signature and also something else. You should be dead, the expert p, who looked at it, said so. Whatever it was, had sharp points, I have never seen something like it. He said you were very lucky, and since the curse preceded the crimes you were tried for, we agreed it was right to let you go. You have a very convincing defender. The Lestrange family is very lucky." Kingsley proudly proclaimed as he turned to look at Hermione.

Rodolphus was flummoxed with the news, he couldn't believe it. He was stuck to the floor until Rabastan ran to him, and the brothers held each other as the survivors of a great disaster. After they were done, everyone but Hermione ran to congratulate him. Hermione was busy looking at a large pile of ash on the ground, where had those ashes come from, and why did the pile feel so wrong?

"When can he go?" Hermione asked after a while, there was a disconcerting, opressing feeling in this room, and everyone wanted to leave it.

"He can pick up his personal items and leave right after. But he will need to come back tomorrow to pick up the scrolls needed to get a new wand and to close his file. He will also need to go by Mungo's to be checked and make sure he is okay, but I am sure you will take care of that. Any anomalies must be reported back to us." Amelia explained.

"King, Amelia you will all be coming for the naming celebration, right?" Hermione asked.

"I will, I wouldn't miss it, "Kingsley gave her a slight squeeze around her shoulders, and Harry noticed the possessive looks from both brothers, so he thought about his children to anchor himself; and just as that, Harry realized he had turned into Severus Snape, in love with the one he couldn't have.

***``~~~``*o*``~~~``***

**A New Family Feline-**

Harry went to be with his family, and Rodolphus went to the Lestrange Manor at London with his brother and his wife. To their immense surprise a hardy meow greeted them at the door. Serpentine rubbed his body against the witch's legs; at once when he heard a growl and, "Don't push it, no touching her so much," inside his head. The boss was unhappy.

Serpentine ignored his Lord, he couldn't really hear the voice was distorted; he conveyed the message and meowed.

"Who is he?" Rodolphus asked again not expecting an answer.

"I think he used to be the small grey shadow you saw yesterday. I don't think he is from around here, not from this world." Rabastan's voice sounded assured.

"Meow," Serpentine agreed.

Two pops were greeted with an angry meow and a hiss from Serpentine, who looked suspiciously at the two wrinkly figures, "Master Dolphus," the small beings dried their green tears with the pressed smocks, and he bent to greet his childhood caretakers. They had come to serve them while in the UK.

"I am going to get a bath and talk to my old friends here, Tully this is Serpentine, maybe you could fix a small filet of beef, and a rash of bacon for the good Kneazle and set a bowl of fresh water?" Rodolphus offered, "You two go and rest, and we can meet for tea in let's say three hours?"

Rabastan nodded, his eyes already on his wife, and his hand lowered near her bum.

Serpentine had looked into Rodolphus' mind, and the filet appeared delicious; he followed the magical beings who were about to feed him, they might acceptable after all. He could make proper concessions to those who deserved them.

As soon as Rodolphus left with the Kneazle and the two elves behind, Rabastan gathered Hermione in his arms," Have I told you today how much I love you?"

"You can tell me again," she laughed.

"I will do better," he pulled her hand inside his unbuttoned trousers. "All day long, I have been burning for you." They were barely inside their home.

"When did you unb—," he quieted her with his mouth on hers. At the same time her hand wrapped around him, the feel of his pulsating arousal ran along her body, and the liquid need made her body arch, thus her hand was obliging; he hissed and his teeth scraped her bottom lip.

"I missed you," his voice hardly there while a hand searched between her thighs, he Apparated them into their room. "Gods, I cannot live without you, don't stop." He shuddered and closed his eyes.

At the drawing room Serpentine saw another moth; his eyes shone, and this time Rodolphus saw it, a flame came out the Kneazle's mouth carbonizing a moth of the size of his hand. But a second before, he heard a low pitch scream upon the fire coming towards the moth. The Kneazle went back to the hard task of eating his filet; Jax came to clean the ashes promptly.

"This not be a moth, darks magic. Good Kitty, he be wanting more filets." Serpentine meowed in full agreement. Rodolphus felt a cold shiver along his back. He was losing his mind, the moth had sounded like Bellatrix. How could this be?

He finally went up to his room and on his way to it, he heard cries and sounds proceeding from his brother's room, and he hurried to his room. When Rodolphus closed his door, he leaned against it and realized he could still hear them. He knew his brother had not casted a silencing charm intentionally. He wasn't going to waste his brother's gift. He unbuttoned his trousers and groaned, his hoarse voice whispered, "Hermione…"

Outside of the couple's room, a satisfied Serpentine, replete with fine steak, bacon, a flat confection, a biscuitwas the name with something they called chocolate, and a bowl of crystalline fresh water, stretched his long, lanky body and went to sleep. He was going to like this job and all its perks, and he could kill the occasional demon as well, hopefully some of ones who killed his kin, a Zealot, would come around, it would be a pleasure. Those he would kill with his teeth, slowly, inflicting lots of pain.

***``~~~``*o*``~~~``***

A/N. For those who like to read this so much, a review is the best incentive for a writer, trust me. I am not pimping for them; I am merely stating a fact. Hugs and thanks to all who read.


	14. Coming Home

**JKR owns the HP characters I do the story**

Thanks for all the reviews, it has motivated me to update again. It is a pleasure to know this is being liked. This extension of Bonfires was meant to talk about Rodolphus and Hermione. It is my theory that the brothers shared their spouse, as done in some cultures, but only with their consent. Who wouldn't want to be Hermione, lucky witch?

***``~~~``*o*``~~~``***

**A Rose for the Lestrange Family**

Rodolphus had helped the healer with the birth. Rose had come two weeks early, and everyone one had been out in the vineyards. They had to take refuge in a shed when an electrical storm came and made Apparating impossible.

The Lestrange family had requested that the healer Muctis Jr. would move into their home until the baby came. On this day, Rodolphus had stayed behind, it was the norm; everyday one of the wizards would stay home with Hermione.

The heir was born in the day of the summer solstice and her birth was fast and not painful. Rodolphus kept looking around feeling an anxious and powerful presence in the room, watching and hovering over the witch. The moment the baby was born, the skies opened, and a great rainbow adorned the skies.

Rodolphus had seen the little head coming out, and the healer had allowed him to assist.

He was the first to hold their heir and then passed the baby to her mother. That was the day Hermione changed towards him, the day their story begun. Hermione felt him a part of her, but she didn't feel ready yet.

Serpentine who had been waiting outside, stepped in and tiptoed to look at the baby, through his eyes his Lord would always look at their princess. Serpentine, then, dropped a small medallion on top of the covers, it hung from a chain. It was a circle, a flat thin stone with deep engraved symbols. Rose would wear it to her end in this realm. When it hung from her neck it blended with her skin, but the only ones who could see it, were her family, and not anyone else.

Serpentine took the guard of the child's room, as ordered by his Lord. the Stag Lord, driven by a dark premonition, had quit openly inquiring about Bellatrix, but he had some ideas. The moths hadn't made it to the baby's rooms, not yet.

There were plenty of wards around this house, and the blood of the Lord had been spilled around by Serpentine, which marked the house as his personal domain. A deity's blood ring was a powerful deterrent for most rational beings, only excluding the most demented and evil ones. Nevertheless, he was always vigilant, always on guard. It was as they had discussed, in this house doors were often left ajar, windows remained open in order to air the house, and so on. This was a country home with a lot of activity at any given time, and securing the area was a demanding job.

Rabastan came as soon as the storm was over, he found Rodolphus fast asleep on his pillow facing the witch, and Hermione on the other pillow with the baby in between. He bent and touched the miracle that was his daughter, the sense of unreality had settled upon him. He wished he had been here, but it was good that Rodolphus had been with her, through their bond he had witnessed the birth.

His parents, Harry, and Draco were right behind. Everyone smiled but Harry, the green eye demon of Jealousy squeezed his heart, without any mercy as it often did. But looking at a child of his best friend happiness settled in his heart, and a big smile brightened his lips.

Draco was a different story; he walked straight to the edge of the bed to look at the baby closer and said one word, "Mine."

He appeared to be in a trance, her unseen father had willed it so. He had to make sure Draco was one of the ones who came to his realm, and it could only be through a family bond or a special favor from the witch. Besides he like liked the young wizard for his court, and his parents had made his entry possible. He had a special place for them, although they would need to pay for their sins against his beloved, nobody could sin against him and go unpunished, it was against the Creator's law which kept the natural order and balance.

"She will be my wife," Draco declared as soon as Hermione woke up.

"Sure, we will work the contract," she joked.

"Thanks," was all he said, he wasn't laughing.

Lucius and Narcissa paid their respects, and Lucius was apprehensive to say the least. When he looked at the baby's eyes he noticed a nearly imperceptible fiery glow. He was right, she was not entirely human, and his family was blessed, he already knew that; and he also knew he had treated the witch terribly, and he lived in fear of the retribution.

Rabastan went to the other side of the bed since Rodolphus was out. Such was his joy to lie close to the witch, that he slept untroubled for the first time in decades.

Rabastan and his parents' eyes were full of tears of joy. Outside of their balcony all the workers of the state waited, and outside the door all the elves and relatives already there, waited as well. Unseen forces from many realms also watched through the eyes of wild creatures, or in their invisible form. They had come to meet a new princess of the unseen realms, hoping for a future match, it paid to start early. And yet others, lusted after Hermione only because she belonged to the Stag Lord.

This was the moment that Harry realized Hermione was something like royalty amongst this people,whose ancestors had indeed been royalty once upon the time. She was revered for giving them the first baby girl in years.

Rabastan kissed his wife, and she could feel him trembling, "May I hold her?" he asked.

As he picked her up, Harry, who had his Muggle camera, fired away, while Draco and the fathers went for their magic cameras, took many pictures for Hermione's relatives and for posterity. A few minutes later, Rabastan went to the balcony with his parents and for a few seconds, he presented the baby in his arms and the crowd broke in joyful cheers and well meaning wishes; between the invisible crowd, some decided to wait for the right time to bid for her hand.

After the brief viewing, he let the elves come into the room, who stood in line to pay the respects. Exclamations and sounds of the purest delight filled the room, and discussions broke amongst the small beings over the rights to be one of her caretakers.

Lucius turn came next when Rabastan came to his side, "Lucius, isn't your godchild magnificent?" Rabastan asked holding the nearly hairless infant with red eyebrows, a tiny head covered with fuzz of the same exact color of her eyebrows, as if it made of pure fire, and a pouty mouth with lips red as blood.

Lucius was visibly altered by the remark, and his body trembled, he bowed respectfully while drying the corner of his eye, "Thanks for such an honor, I will protect her with my life; she is a princess and true perfection." A look passed between Narcissa and Lucius.

At this, Lucius went down in one knee and lowered his head, "Thanks for trusting me; Hermione knows I don't deserve this honor and joy, but thanks nevertheless."

Narcissa soon accompanied he husband and kneeled at his side, and Harry couldn't hide his amazement at this scene. The feeling of being part of a great event wouldn't leave him. He later gathered it was a Pureblood ritual and left at that.

There were hugs, tears, and laughter, and Rodolphus didn't wake up until dinner time feeling elatedly happy.

**Samhain**

"How is our sweet Rose-Marie baby doing today," Rodolphus was walking the infant cooing to her when Draco intersected him.

"I will take her." Draco smiled greedily.

"I think not, her Mama says you are a baby-hog. Besides, I am the uncle." Rodolphus gave him his shoulder.

"I am her future groom, I think that comes higher." Draco always wanted to be the one with the infant, but he wasn't alone. Hermione had already figured out that Draco believed Rose to be his intended bride.

The fire-hair baby, always slept on someone's arms and was never alone. Rodolphus couldn't get enough of the peace the baby gave him; but, today, he was uneasy.

Serpentine would never leave the baby out of his sight, and this day, for once wished he could speak, he wanted the family all in one room where he could watch them. He could sense the evil coming, bent in destruction and seeking to harm one of them.

Hermione was still in bed; Rabastan wanted her to sleep long. All his family was coming plus several guests from the UK, including friends from Hogwards, Luna and Neville and their families, the Weasley family, most of them, and some other guests were also expected. Amelia Bones had already been a guest a couple times. Hermione's parents had arrived since two days ago. As for the Malfoy, they had been there for the last month. Ginny had moved in with the children and were living at the dowager's home. She seemed rather miserable, even though everyone had welcomed her with open arms. Serpentine found her red hair beautiful, and often followed her around.

One thing the parents had noticed was how young his two sons looked. It was as if they had lost over a decade, maybe it was happiness.

As for Serpentine, he became a favorite of the elves, who treated him as if he was a god. He didn't mix with the other Kneazles, and Rodolphus who liked to work with wood had made him a small bed, well several small beds, one for each room. He ate whatever was being cooked for the family and served in a small platter, and he loved anything chocolate. But for drinking, only water; once he drank some champagne but didn't like the nasty feeling the next day.

Rodolphus favored the small demon, or he figured he must be one. He had given him back his life. They never told the parents the truth about the entity he had housed inside, it was easier that way.

Hermione had dreamed the wedding dream. Something had happened after the wedding but as usual she couldn't remember. The feeling of being watched had intensified since yesterday, but she ignored it. The blessings were too many, and she had the idea there was nothing that could be done.

Her eyes were still closed, when she felt lips caressing her neck. Someone was breathing heavy as his hands trailed her body.

"Are you trying to wake me up?" Her voice was very sleepy.

"Not trying, I woke you up," his voice dreamy and husky.

She laughed.

"We have a lot of company... so much for the witch who never wanted to celebrate Samhain again," he laughed softly.

"I told you, this is Muggle celebration called Halloween," she wasn't telling the truth.

"Let me go to the bathroom first." She pulled away from him.

Serpentine who was outside with Rodolphus and Draco, sensed something unusual. He disappeared as it was his habit, but it was the first time Draco had seen it happening.

"Did Serpentine just vanish, or did I have too much to drink last night?"

Rodolphus answered, "I didn't know he was around, I need to go." He felt the need to be by Hermione.

A scream tore thru the house, Rabastan ran, "Hermione, Hermione," he sprinted to the bathroom, and found it locked. He Apparated into the bathroom but he realized he hadn't gone anywhere. He was still outside, Rodolphus was there already, and he saw Rabastan naked.

"What is going on?" He was going to make a joke, but he realized this was bad.

He pulled out his wand and tried several spells and nothing. The door exploded open on its own.

Hermione was sitting on the ground, she was pale and crying. There was a large animal, a bird of some kind, dark plumage, laid on the ground and blood all around.

Serpentine was standing in front of Hermione. He was covered with blood. A flame came out his throat and carbonized the creature, "Finally," said Hermione. Her arm had a large gash, and she had a cut over her eye.

There seemed to be a wall between them and Hermione. Serpentine was hissing and none to happy, he seemed to be fading, and yes, he disappeared, and they were able to get to her.

Both brothers held her between them. She couldn't stop crying. Rabastan heard a voice, "Close all the windows, and bring the babe inside, NOW."

Draco was at the door already, "What happened? I heard the scream." He had the baby who was unusually quiet.

"Give the baby to Rodolphus and help me close all the windows, the one in the bathroom as well, quickly." Rabastan ordered him.

"I don't know, she hasn't said anything." Rabastan answered Draco"

Hermione sat on a chair; Rodolphus had cast healing charm. For once he was glad his parents were out. They had gone with the Malfoys to the town to buy fresh supplies.

"Draco, could you go around and call the elves. I want the entire house sealed to the outside, no airing any rooms, not today." Draco left.

Hermione finally spoke."I came into the bathroom and something came through the window, it didn't look like a normal bird, I am not sure it had eyes. It went for my throat and when I covered it with my arm, it sliced my arm. Serpentine came and a flame came out his mouth, but it did nothing to the whatever, they fought, and Serpentine tore the neck. I think it would have killed me. The door was locked, I tried to get out. It spoke and said one word, Mudblood."

Looking at her baby she didn't cry. Rose was barely three months but she was way ahead. Her eyes were fixed on her mommy. And Hermione smiled, "What is the pretty girl looking at? Mummy is a mess, ah, she wants a little snack," the baby cooed. It was feeding time.

Rodolphus had not seen her feeding the baby, and he wasn't used to the Muggle ways. Rabastan pinched a smile from his lips when he saw his brother's eyes open as she moved her gown to feed the baby. His eyes fixed on her nipple. He knew it was wrong, but Rabastan saw his body react, and once again prayed Rodolphus wouldn't press the issue. They had never discussed it, but if he asked he would have to accept him as an equal partner in his marriage bed.

Hermione felt his piercing eyes and looked up to him. She should have blushed but she didn't. She was too disturbed from the recent incident, but his look not only made her smile mischievously but also helped her forget the incident, at least for a little while.

Rodolphus fell on his knees next to Hermione and put his hand on the baby's head. Hermione's breast was nearly within his reach.

"Do you think you could care for me one day?" He was barely able to speak, first the fear of something bad happening to her, and then Hermione with her thin cotton batiste gown feeding her baby had set him on fire.

"I care for you already, "she answered still with a smile, and her eyes lifted to her husband. What she saw surprised her; his eyes shone with love and relief to see her safe, and with happiness that she was warming up to Rodolphus. He wanted them to share the witch but only in her terms. To him, it was natural.

"No, no like that, like a lover," His finger caressed her breast right next to the baby's face.

She closed her eyes, it felt good, more than that, but she wasn't ready. She took a hand away from the baby and took his hand on hers, pulling it away from her, she brought to her mouth, "With time, I am sure, there is a seed growing, it is my love for you. Right now I am learning to live with Rabastan. Why don't we just let it happen? We could play once in while in the same sandbox, what do you say?"

Both wizards laughed, "I haven't played in a sandbox in a long time, but it could be very interesting. I think it is good for now." He stood, put his hand under her chin and kissed her softly, just opened his lips a little and left.

"Darn, he is a good kisser." Hermione told Rabastan,"come here and let me compare."

He laughed and was coming towards her when Draco came back. "Open the window, look outside."

Rabastan moved the curtains, all the trees around the house were covered with birds, they were friendly singing and going about normal bird activities, but the message was there. Nothing would fly pass them. Draco asked again, "What happened?"

Hermione told him, "And I have no idea what it was."

"It is part of the flowers, Serpentine, Bellatrix and the rest, right? It started last Samhain; do you know what it is?"

"Yes, I think so, but we don't know." Hermione said.

"Rabastan, we need to find out, nothing can happen to the witches and something is out to get them. Any ideas, anyone," Draco insisted.

There was no point not bringing the family up to par, not with the entire deal, but tell them what, they were not sure.

"I have an idea, the voice that called Mudblood sounded familiar. I know it is madness, but it sounded like Bellatrix." Hermione told them.

Everyone was quiet.

**Rodolphus and Hermione  
Two years later**

Serpentine stayed gone for a couple of days. When he came back, he was armed with knowledge. His Lord had the feeling their enemy was in their own backyard, and it was a matter of time before he found the identity. It also appeared it took special energy to come through, and they learned to be careful. Two years had gone by.

Hermione had just given birth to Remus Etienne who was a Lestrange through and through, but again the hair color, red as licks of fire. Rose wasn't a good sister; she was having fits with the new baby with some of the attention diverted from her. Rodolphus was his godfather, and he carried the baby all the time; he was especially fond of staying around feeding times.

He still thought it was highly erotic, but more than that, it filled him up with desire to be accepted into their bed, he longed to be held in the witch's arms, to taste her, to love her.

After that one time with Rose, there had been some serious flirting, but nothing more than that. Today they were getting ready for the naming party; they had waited until late November because Hermione's parents were traveling.

Lucius was in the middle of building their house next to the dowager's home. Sadly, Ginny Potter had moved back to the UK after stating that she missed home too much. That had made Rose behave even worse, she loved the Potter children, and the two year old was cranky and naughty.

Her magic was already causing havoc, and Serpentine stayed out her way, he felt like punishing the little one quite often, but his boss would have his hide. She had wacked Serpentine, pulled his tail, zapped him, and in general she was being extra naughty. She had hair like her mother, curly, but in many shades of reds and gold, it glowed as if it was on fire; her eyes were turquoise but when she was angry they would glow.

"Hermione, do you remember Samhain two years ago when I asked you if you could care for me?" Rodlophus' voice was low. He was sitting next to her; she had her feet in the large divan in her room, which easily accommodated two people.

His fingers caressed her neck, "Yes, I remember."

"And has anything changed?" He leaned closer to her.

Rabastan came and saw them, and he lay on their bed, pulled a book and started reading.

He had been dueling with Harry and was beat. He was sleep in a minute, but before he went to sleep he winked at his wife and sent her an air kiss.

"Nothing has changed, I am still learning." They talked low.

His hand went lower and touched her chest with his knuckles.

"What have you learned?" He leaned his head and kissed her shoulder.

"I have learned you are very dangerous for my sanity. And I still haven't decided it."

"May I have a small kiss, I am not asking for much." Rodolphus played with her hair, he inhaled her scent. Gods he wished he could taste her.

"Sure," she offered her cheek.

He kissed her cheek and turned her head with his fingers, he moaned as his lips touched hers, his kiss was fire, her body responded. Remus was fast sleep, and had let go off the nipple; Rodolphus lowered his head and moving the baby's head gently, touched her breast with his tongue, and let it linger around the nipple.

"Don't take too long thinking, I am not sure how much longer I can wait. You fill my every thought, loving you is very easy." They heard a thud, then another one against the glass, and something came through.

Rabastan awoke in the instant, and Serpentine who was asleep on his bed jumped. Nothing visible was in the room, but they could all feel the dark and evil presence.

Hermione felt Remus being pulled away from her, and she said, "Not my baby, no." Serpentine jumped right behind little Remus and a very long tongue came out; he opened his mouth quite wide.

"NO, NO. NOOOO," a loud scream, there wasn't a doubt of whose voice it was.

Serpentine left after he had closed his mouth, only Rabastan saw his teeth, they were no his ordinary teeth, and he didn't want to think about them. They all saw a puddle of blood by were Serpentine stood seconds before.

Remus' apple green and purple jumper was shredded, but his body seemed to be unhurt. He also had a medallion like Rose's, and Rose never had one scratch; even when she fell, not even once.

"That was definitely Bellatrix's voice." Rodolphus said, and both wizards held her in a tight embrace with the baby in between. Would this ever be over? They all trembled and Hermione's body temperature plummeted to freezing.

Serpentine stood in one of his forms and dropped the battered form he carried. She was a beautiful dark creature, a dark sprite, and malevolence irradiated from her, The Stag Lord, made her quite small, opened a small box and she screamed, "I will be missed, he will come looking for me, and it will be war." She didn't say who _he_ was, whereas the Lord knew the soul inside the dark sprite, it was the witch married to Rodolphus.

He closed the box, "I think not," A dark winged female showed upon calling. "Put this in the place I prepared for it. Give the lock to Serpentine, go." He ordered the two.

He appeared somber; he still didn't know who had been helping the dark witch. But maybe, he had bought them some years of safety. He expected retaliation, he should torture the malevolent witch and destroy the box, but he wanted to find who was behind the human soul before he did that. Patience was rewarded. He expected an attack and soon. He wouldn't allow his children or his bride to be hurt, waiting for years was not such a good idea, but it had to be done.

And an obvious idea occurred to the King, the witch in the box had contacted a demon when she produced the curse those many years ago. He needed to put the idea into his beloved's consort mind. What if there was more to it, he needed to find where it all had started. He had the idea that a higher deity was involved, and he knew humans often invoked them.

At the room, Rodolphus told Rabastan, "We need to find how to stop her, maybe it is related to the original curse, the one when she killed her own child. I think she has a hold here, or could she have done something else, a Horcrux or something like it?"

***``~~~``*o*``~~~``***

Again thanks for the reviews, make me motivated to keep writing. I want to finish all the stories and will do so if there is sufficient interest out there.  
For those who like to read this so much, a review is the best incentive for a writer, trust me. I am not pimping for them; I am merely stating a fact. Hugs and thanks to all who read.


	15. Rodolphus' wishes

_-  
Short Summary:_

_Hermione married Ron after a stint with Harry. She is working at the MoM as Kingsley's star solicitor when a Death Eater's father revealed to have placed a hidden compulsion, disguised as a body mark, in order to force his son to follow the Dark Lord. A later investigation of other convicts having such compulsions led to the find one imbedded into Rabastan Lestrange._

The most notorious cases were assigned to Hermione. During the course of Rabastan's defense, which Hermione refused at first, the Dark Wizard revealed his long term attraction to the young witch, and how he had been enslaved by Bellatrix Lestrange.

_ Hermione felt the same pull towards Rabastan and both decided to act upon it once he would settle his affairs back at home, but Hermione never heard from him again._

_Ron's infidelity worsened as time went by, and their problems were coming to a head when she was invited to a Samhain celebration at the Malfoy's, now clients of Hermione. During the celebration, whereat she attended alone, the Stag Lord- whose attentions she attracted while visiting Rabastan at Azkaban- made his presence known during the Samhain festivities taking the form of Rabastan whose body laid in a coma at the Lestrange Country Manor in France. _

_ It turned out Lucius had performed rituals to entice a deity's attendance and favor in order to rid Malfoy's Manor from the left over Dark Lord's darkness. The Stag Lord betrothed Hermione that evening, while Hermione thought it was a dream. After several incidents, Rabastan and Hermione married and made France their place of residence, and they both lived under the protection of the old Stag Lord._

_Harry left his job conflicted by feelings and his forever love for Hermione, even while married to Ginny whose love was real. Draco had also been deeply attracted to the witch and decided to take advantage of a job opportunity and stayed in France._

_ Rodolphus was victim to a hex, also casted by Bellatrix using tissue from their unborn child she aborted during a Dark magic ritual, and subsequently buried into one of the walls at the Lestrange Mansion. Although Hermione initially refused to defend Rodolphus, she found out he had been under Bellatrix's influence since very early in their relationship, and after a serious confrontation, Rodolphus was exonerated and came to live at the Country Manor with the family._

Bellatrix's evil now reached across the boundaries of death, time, and space, in order to harm Hermione and any of her descendants. In the last chapter, a creature crashed through the wards at the Lestrange Home and tried to harm them, the creature seemed to house Bellatrix's soul.

Hermione just had her second child. Her children are also children of the Stag Lord, as a result of the magical joining through Rabastan during Samhain. He has sent a protector, Serpentine, from his realm to protect the family.

_Serpentine can freely travel within realms. He belongs of a race annihilated by newcomers of the Underworld, the Zealots, who rejoice in inflicting infinite pain to those souls in their realm._

_Rodolphus also loves Hermione, just as other Lestrange siblings who shared a spouse._

Draco has been chosen to be the spouse of Hermione and Rabastan's first child. Lucius is very close to the family since he and Narcissa are the only ones that know the power Hermione beholds.

_**Last time: **__We left Rabastan, Hermione, and Rodolphus at the Lestrange Country Manor after Hermione being attacked by an underworld spirit, namely Bellatrix disguised as a bird._

**-Rodolphus' Declaration-**

Hermione was shaking with apprehension with the knowledge her sweet boy, her baby, was in danger. The thought of her children being harmed made her ill. She had embraced motherhood as she did everything else, with passion and full commitment, but mostly with love. With the same spirit of sacrifice and valor to do it all for Harry during her teen years true to her Gryffindor spirit; now, in her adult years there was nothing she wouldn't do for her children.

"How could something get through the wards?" Hermione asked, her eyes wild, and her heart heavy.

"No entities should have been able to penetrate the wards. I have been thinking, what if there are other dark objects hidden in this home? What I mean, what if there are more of Bellatrix's macabre surprises around this home? Perhaps possessing the ability to create effective portals or gates able to circumvent our wards?" Rodolphus posed the question while he looked at Rabastan who had picked up the baby.

Rabastan did not answer and instead walked around the room holding the baby close to his chest. The fireplace's heat just wasn't enough to take the chill out the air. Rabastan's face was troubled; his violet eyes reflected his concern; the way he held the baby against his chest was protective. He held his wand tucked under the sleeve of his pressed shirt. They all had their wands ready in case of another attack.

Meanwhile, Rodolphus sat on the divan holding Hermione in his arms. She was terrified, not for her, but for her babies. Feeling her tremors and cold body, rage coursed through his veins. The desire to destroy the ones threatening the witch he loved dragged him into the darkness, and that exactly why it was important he calmed down and kept his cool.

_-There is a possibility, find the ritual she used, I want you to read it aloud when you find it. Serpentine will look over the house for hidden objects, be observant. If you know werewolves bring one to look around. They will be properly rewarded; the children should always be with a powerful male. Make sure Hermione is never left alone, never. - _The voice spoke to Rabastan; the Stag King's voice was commanding and left no room for disobedience.

"Darling, is the Weasley wolf coming for the naming?" Rabastan asked.

"Not sure, they were all invited. Why?" Her voice was full of curiosity.

"If he comes I would like him to use his nose to check around the house; I think Rodolphus is right."

"Wouldn't Serpentine have found any anomalies?"

"Maybe or maybe not; it might be hidden inside magic but the smell is difficult to disguise. You cannot protect against everything. Serpentine is not a canine, he has magic but not sure of how keen is his sense of smell." Rodolphus added.

"We need to get ready for our company since people will start arriving in an hour or so. I am taking my sweet baby to find Hector and the others. Does Draco have Rose, or did he go with my parents to the train station? I am looking for them and taking Remus with me, who knows, maybe the healer is already here. I am so glad he wanted to move here with his family. Lucius is crafty recommending the son of his Healer, that way he gets the care he likes when he is here." He smiled.

"Dolphus, don't leave her alone, not for a minute, understood?"

"Yes brother, I will protect her with my own life. Go in peace." Rodolphus answered.

On his way out, he kissed Hermione with passion and closed the door on his wake.

Rodolphus moved closer to Hermione and turned her face towards him. Her heart beeped disorderly as the Dark wizard looked at her with longing. His face was broader than Rabastan, he was older by six years, but the same as his brother, the marks of time had faded, and he appeared years younger. His eyes and hair were very much Lestrange; and just as his brother the darkness was never completely gone. His look was coveting and full of desire, she was fully aware of his emotions. It wasn't hard to guess considering the way he pressed his thigh against hers, the feel of his fingers lightly massaging her skin; the fire consuming him warming up his skin and his breath.

After the scare, her body was reacting strongly to his closeness, and her eyes betrayed her emotions. He moved the hair away from her face and caressed the contour with his knuckles as his eyes fought to stay open. He was quiet and the only sounds in the room were his shuddered sighs while his eyes tried to hold her gaze.

"I have waited for you for a long while. I had also realized the horror of my behavior after the war ended, and you will never know how much it still hurts to know what I did to you. It is painful living with the knowledge of how much you mean to me, and how I long for your sweet body to be close to mine. I close my eyes to imagine how you become undone as my brother takes you. I can see the picture right in front of my eyes, daily, and my body becomes hard with need just thinking about it. Did you know I can hear your moans of pleasure from my room? And when I do, I imagine you are with me, that I am the one holding you in my arms. Don't look away, I want to kiss you, I am dying to know your taste, and your mouth is a good place to start." His voice was thick with lust and tender emotions.

Rodolphus kneeled on the divan and pulled her into his arms. Pressing a hand to her lower back, he caressed her slowly; his hands conveyed feelings which made her body hunger for his. He knew the time was limited but wanted to make the most of this moment.

"I love Rabastan, you know that. I would never, ever, betray him." She answered, still not giving in to him. While her body was unyielding, she had not yet pushed him away.

"He knows how I feel about you." Leaning his head in her shoulder and slowly pressing his body to hers; a small whimper escaped his throat.

Her mind could still remember the fierce Dark wizard at the MoM Department of Mysteries, and later at Malfoy Manor, what a long road they had traveled since those days. Gods he smelled good, and his raw emotions were alluring and pulled her unto him.

"It is not an issue between us; and as a matter of fact, it is our way, the Lestrange's way. However, before anything happens you should know how I feel about you. I was glad for Rabastan when you accepted to share your life with him; after all, he was denied his youth for supporting a cause he was adverse to it. He is a good brother, and I already told him that I would not ask for rights to you if you were at odds with it. If I asked, he couldn't turn me down; and I know that is not the path to a good marriage."

His voice mesmerized the witch; his growing desire kindled her own fire.

"La belle sorcière, you are so soft, so pretty." His fingers caressed below her neck, she could feel their slight tremble and could hear his heavier breath.

"Hermione, ma petite, sit here." He pointed at his lap as he pulled her onto his lap with his strong arms.

"Rodolphus, I am so very afraid, what is happening, who is doing all of this? Who wants to hurt the children?" Tears ran down her cheeks, she want to change the direction of this moment.

At that precise moment Rodolphus heard an inner voice -_Before you go any further, you must know that if you were to cause her any grief, you will forfeit your body and your soul. I am not merciful when it comes to her.- _

The voice was so clear that he looked around. Nobody was in the room, but he knew he hadn't imagined it. He also understood the felt presence had a connection to Serpentine. It was not even a possibility that he would never intentionally hurt her, and without a question, his feelings for the younger witch were real. Besides, the Lestrange wizards never astray from their wives. Bellatrix had been the exception, and he had loved her at the start, before she started her campaign against Rabastan.

"I don't know, but it reeks of Dark magic, and even if Bella is dead, I am almost certain that she is involved. In any case, I pledge my life to you and the children; I will die before I allow any harm to come to you." His lips grazed her neck and gently nipped it causing a current of desire to run along her entire body.

Hermione could hear his labored breathing and could feel his steely hardness under her. Although, she ached with desire and longed for his touch, she wanted to talk to Rabastan first.

She looked straight into his eyes, and his lips touched hers. His intention was to give her a small kiss. But upon their lips touching, all the longing and the anxiety filled earlier poured into his kiss, and they kissed each other with passion and abandonment. His tongue opened her lips and licked her mouth as he pressed her body closer to him. She heard his soft pleas which roused flames licking at her lower body; mindless of her resolution to talk to her husband first, Hermione pressed her hips into him; his body moved against her.

"Hermione, my witch, I need you so, "and his hands lowered to the curve of her hips, as he pressed her down on him. His body shuddered as his hips pulsed against hers, his head lowered and once again hid in the crook of her neck, "My love, my only love," he barely whispered. "Gods, I want you, so much," he wanted to feel her warm, moist heat around him, and a needy moan escaped his lips.

Rabastan walked through the house looking for Draco. He saw him sitting by the fire reading a book while he watched Harry's children and Rabastan's daughter play together.

"Draco we must talk," Rabastan informed him and told him what had transpired. "I think it was Bellatrix. I am not sure how she is doing it. I will talk to Lucius to see what he thinks when he arrives."


	16. Chapter 16 - Resident Evil

JKR is the one***

I have promised my readers to finish my fan fictions, and I will do just that. Sorry for all the detours, bear with me. I recommend you read the last chapter which also has a summary of the highlights.

* * *

Resident Evil-

Rabastan walked through the house looking for Draco and found him sitting by the fire; he read a book and, occasionally, glanced at Harry's children and Rabastan's daughter play together.

"Draco we must talk," and Rabastan told him what had transpired. "Although, I am almost certain that it was Bellatrix, I am not at all sure how she is doing it. I will talk to Lucius to see what he thinks, once he arrives."

"Nothing must happen to the children. It sickens me to think of my mother still mourning her demented sibling. Damn, she will not be glad to hear about this." Draco sounded unhappy; he was frustrated by the mere idea of his mother spilling tears the evil witch.

Rabastan wished that Serpentine was back and waited for Bill Weasley to arrive. If Bellatrix had hidden more surprises, he would hopefully find them before anyone was seriously hurt.

Suddenly, he was overcome with desire for his witch; and he smiled remembering Rodolphus was with Hermione. The thought made him look forward the future; and he couldn't wait to play with his wife and his brother. He smiled at the fond memories of growing around the house with the two loving fathers and his mother; he had always fancied some of the same because of them.

He believed that Hermione would always be protected and the children would benefit from having two fathers; besides, his fathers had always told the sons how their minds would link during the pleasure. What red blooded wizard would dislike that, who would say no to double the fun? Images of his wife made him want her right them, but then he remembered Hermione's protector and wondered if the unknown would allow anyone else to be with Hermione, at the thought, Rabastan neither smiled nor he wanted his wife.

There wasn't much time to check the house while the day's events unfolded, but once the day settled, Bill Weasley, Rodolphus, and Serpentine started their search. While inspecting the house, Bill could, once in a while, detect a waft of pungent and cloying scent, not all together pleasant, but whenever he would try to determine the source, it evaded him. After a few minutes, his wolf was in full alert sensing something off.

Serpentine was fascinated with the werewolf, come to think of it; all the family had the lovely ginger hair, which looked fantastic in the males, yes, just as well, decisions, and decisions. His Lord had said Serpentine could find a mate in this realm, but his kind was neither male nor female per say, while he liked to identified with a male, the sex was determined when a pairing was made, and Serpentine was rather ambivalent as to what preferences, oh, well, there was enough time, being a guard was a full time job.

Bill's wolf growled when they passed by an alcove near an indoor garden, his hackles raised. He could smell a cloying, repellant stench. That area of the house was especially beautiful, a long and wide hallway, painted with soft pastels and covered with magical paintings depicting great gardens with a large variety of flora and fauna. The indoor gardens grew gardenias and lilacs, and other fragrant blooms; and it also housed several exotic birds that made their home amongst a few trees, and the feathered habitants were kept inside the area by magic. Above the indoor gardens, skylights provided sun light making the area outdoor like. In other words, it created perpetual spring along the long hallways of the large mansion.

The particular garden they were approaching, had a small fountain which was a favorite of the children, and little Rose was given to flights of fancy playing with the invisible sprites and other made up creatures, or so they had all thought.

No fragrant flowers could, however, disguise the pervasive smell, which was increasing in intensity the moment Bill stepped into the garden. Serpentine carefully entered into Bill's mind and used the wolf's enhanced senses as his own. At once he recognized the smell, it was of dark, decaying magic made stronger by mixing it with human blood. The repugnant sensation was too overwhelming for Serpentine, who quickly exited Bill's mind. Rodolphus heart was full with apprehension at sensing threads of Bella's presence.

"Can you smell something strange, rather unpleasant?" Bill asked Rodolphus.

"Well, now that you mention…it comes and goes, however, it feels as if Bella was around. I will walk ahead, looking along the hallway." And he kept going while the other two looked around the inside garden.

Bill's made a loud, anguished sound when Serpentine morphed right in front of him, or rather, one moment a Kneazle was there, the next second, a slender, amazingly beautiful being took its place. Rodolphus heard it and ran back; and he stopped with his mouth open in awe.

Serpentine's skin color was dusky, the color of light smoke, and the entity whose corporeal presence lacked density, was nearly ghostlike, but it had mass, just nearly transparent as glass. The new Serpentine had long hair of the color of darker smoke, very long and wavy; the eyes were slightly slanted and colorless, adorned with very large flecks of amber and red lights. The hands and feet were long and slender, but the most defining feature was a set of small horns, which he first mistook for a crown, made out of gold like substance, which seemed razor sharp… A closer look revealed equally deadly teeth and nails. The later, were more like talons but tinged with pearly multihued-bluish shades.

Serpentine's skin was adorned with helix like marks along the shoulders and arms seemingly in perpetual motion. All parts seem humanoid, or what Bill could see of them. Serpentine wore no clothes, but Bill was not able to detect either a male or a female body, no sex was apparent, and Serpentine corrected the situation, and, in an instance, he appeared clothed in a loose long shift. Rodolphus had taken notice and determined the being across Bill was probably Serpentine, after all, he was an otherworldly presence.

"Who or what are you?" Bill asked, and he sniffed the air. Serpentine had no discernible scent, or rather a pleasant, non-descriptive scent, which blended with the flowering plants. He noticed that his wolf wasn't at all threatened, so he relaxed. His form was nearly true, but he had to glamour down the glow around him and reduced his body mass, besides that he also humanized his aspect, well knowing the real Serpentine might scare them, after all he/she was a giant, over 20 feet tall.

No response was forthcoming; instead Serpentine shrugged the shoulders and proceeded to walk towards one of the trees. In seconds, and with Bill and Rodolphus help, they unearthed a gruesome discovery, a rather large glass jar full of a murky liquid with floating pieces of, what appeared to be, bloody tissue. The glass was etched with drawings showing a large open door and an open window, and a few stanzas written in an old script, which neither of them could decipher.

Serpentine couldn't touch it and an anguished cry escaped the beautiful lips. At once the Kneazle appeared on the being's place. The large cat hissed and fur was raised. They all could see the, now, bubbling, murky, and reddish fluid where small and distinctive macabre figurines moved and swam around. Fear took hold of Bill and Rodolphus when they both noted the birds ominous silence, and that even the flowers had closed their blooms. The wretched smell had become more pervasive and was more identifiable, it was of rotting flesh and other equally putrid matter .

A great sorrow took a hold of Rodolphus and tendrils of malevolence surrounded his face. The later were dispelled when a small cold hand softly caressed his cheek with tenderness, and small, cold lips deposited a filial kiss upon his forehead; and his heart mourned what could never be, his lost child. He cried without shame and deep sorrow choked him. How he wished that he had never gotten involved with Bella, and how deeply he regretted to have allied himself with such an evil beauty.

Meanwhile, those gathered in the family room were witness to something they would not easily forget. Right in the middle of the room, a door frame appeared right in front of their eyes. Although nothing could be seen beyond it, they could all hear the man made plaintive cries and howls, which had everyone cringing with apprehension.

The children instinctively abandoned their games and ran to their respective parents with great alacrity, it all happened very fast, and suddenly an appendage came thru the door like opening. It was some sort of tentacle, scaly and covered with carbuncles and a mucous glaze; it was thick and prehensile seemly belonging to a monstrous size marine creature. It knew its objective and moved very fast towards his prey, to do the bidding of the being, to grab baby Remus. All the wizards went either for their wands or to protect the young ones.

Rabastan, acting at once, stood in a warrior stance and pointed his wand while standing in front of Hermione and the baby and exclaimed, "Reducto." At his command, the door frame twisted, imploded, and consequently disappeared along with whatever else had gotten out; nevertheless, a stench of burning flesh remained in the room.

On the floor, only a pile of ashes remained on the place where the 'whatever' had appeared. Rodolphus ran into the room a few seconds later and found everyone appearing confused, and the children all crying and being tightly held by adults. Rabastan was kneeling, on the floor covered with heavy rugs, in front of his wife and child with his arms around them. He appeared pale and upset. Hermione's face was colorless and her eyes haunted.

He walked towards his brother Rabastan, bent, and whispered something into his ear. Rab in turn made signs to the other wizards to follow them, but first kissed his wife. After an update, they separated in groups, and aided by the house elves they inspected the entire mansion, but nothing else was found.

Rodolphus, his fathers, and Lucius went to their potions' room with a sample of the foul fluid, and they confirmed the glass' gruesome contents to be human blood and some undefined bloody tissue. Although the inscriptions were not identifiable, the drawings depicted a large portal.

Later, Serpentine communicated the findings to the Lord, who asked him to confiscate the container and bring it to him; he had some ideas but needed verification.

Later, Rabastan told his parents and the Malfoy what had transpired earlier. Narcissa cried while Draco looked at her with recrimination, so she apologized for her sister. Lucius' was visible disturbed and secretly terrified because he was nearly sure of an oncoming retribution from the Stag Lord, even from beyond death, just because Bellatrix's evil refused to be contained.

He pulled Cissa to the side, "Cissa, I never, ever, want to hear again your sister's name mentioned, or the words, 'I miss her, or poor Bella,' or for that matter, any commiseration on her behalf. I mean it, you cannot talk about her; never again, and never, ever around me. Whatever pictures, mementos or other memories of her you may have, I want them destroyed. I love you, but I will make my choice if you force my hand." He stepped away from her, he had made his deci.

"I refuse to have my name associated with her. From now on, what you choose will be your own doing, and I will have no part on it. She is still plotting from beyond the veil and intent on causing injury to the children of Hermione's protector. We will do well if he doesn't punish us for being related to her, and although I imagine we will no come out unscathed, nevertheless, I intent to minimize any retributions, hear me and hear me well. Next time you bring her up, I will not stay married to you. " His face was cold and set in granite, he fully meant what he had said.

Lucius' pale face and angry eyes, more than convinced his wife, and the memory of the event they had witnessed, further reinforced her husband's words. Hence, she was sworn to fully comply. She knew that he meant it, and it was the fear for their souls which made her want to keep her promises.

The once former festive atmosphere had become somber, thus, Rodolphus decided to address them all, "Today we are gathered to celebrate a new heir to this home. We have been twice blessed by the Fates, and this calls for joy and for happiness; therefore, to dwell upon evil is to diminish the importance of the new life we are honoring today. It is time to put this aside for another day, and let's vow never to allow any harm to either our beloved Hermione or to our precious children."

While everyone clapped and tried to regain the day with some success, in a far away realm the Stag Lord angered.

He suspected many of his kin as well as others from realms of the underworld and above; however, he was certain that Bella had attracted a powerful demon during the aberration of ritual she had conducted with her murdered baby, and with whoever had allied with her. This led to another concern, had another human assisted her? And if so, was that person or persons still residing at the household? He would alert Rabastan and Serpentine, you couldn't be too careful.

The evil ritual that Bella had performed made him furious; he had no compassion with those who took innocent lives, and he vowed to seek the child's soul in order to send news to his tormented family. An innocent was sure to be in one of the special places reserved for those pure souls, and a new concept started to form. He needed to take action and do something to protect his loved ones. They had to stay alive to for them to be able to come in their earthly form, and he had the power to do so; after all, the portals between the realms allowed the passage of consorts and families, one way.

It was unfortunate that he needed to wait for the right time considering that this sort of action wasn't without consequences.

Meanwhile, his queen would need loyal consorts who loved her; moreover, she needed to be surrounded by powerful wizards willing to put their lives on the line so no harm could come to her or to their babies. They would be amply rewarded for all eternity for their services, and they would be able to count on their liege forever after.

Months later-

Hermione had finished answering all the owls from the Ministry, and she wanted to go for a walk. She stopped by the nursery to pick the children to accompany her, only to find that Rabastan, not wanting to disturb her, had taken them for a visit to one of his old aunts, and both Draco and Harry had accompanied him. Serpentine had gone also gone along with a couple of the new security wizards hired by the brothers to protect their family. Charlie Weasley was also part of the ever growing crew and in charge of training the two dragons brought along to guard their property.

The witch was unhappy they left her behind; it seemed as if the entire household had gone. She was right because she had wished to give her a break. She was huffing in a temper when Rodolphus came behind her.

"What is wrong my beautiful witch, why so upset, and so very pretty," he smiled lazily and his hand stretched to touch her curly tresses. His finger slowly traced her eyebrows and her delicate features.

-x-

Note: Hopefully, I will not leave you all hanging forever… :(...


	17. Communion - Lovers

Disclaimer: HP's world belongs to JKR.

This chapter is dedicated to loyal readers everywhere, a hug to everyone of you. Warning: This chapter contains material better suited for mature readers.

One reader told me that I shouldn't expect reviews, well, I write here to improve my writing, and because I like to be a storyteller. Reviews are not an ego trip for me. I actually read them, and through them, I gauge whether or not you like my story. True, that I have thousands of hits every month; but let me know if you like it, or what would you like to see. Only, no flames, there is no need to be ugly, you are not paying to read my written word, all you must do is not read it.

Please read the last chapter to get a refresher, last time we left Hermione alone at home with Rodolphus who has stated his interest to be with her. It was the day of her baby's Remus naming.

I have been remiss with this story. No excuses, I simply have too many fictions ongoing, and my life is rather busy at this time. Never you mind that I have rouse the interest of a nasty hacker, but hopefully, I will be able to finish all the open stories.

* * *

**Months - later- Communion**

Hermione had finished answering all the owls from the Ministry and was ready to go for a walk. She stopped by the nursery to pick the children to accompany her, only to find out they were gone with Rabastan. Not wanting to disturb her, he had taken them for a visit to one of his old aunts, and both Draco and Harry had accompanied him along with Ginny and the Potter kids, who stayed with Harry for the meanwhile.

Serpentine had joined them along with a couple of the new security wizards hired by the brothers to protect their family. One of them was Charlie Weasley, a member of the ever-growing crew and in charge of training the two dragons brought along to guard their property. Everyone stood a chance to be part of the entourage that would follow the queen in her passage, an added bonus unknown to all.

The witch was unhappy about being left behind; and it seemed as if the entire household had gone. She was right, but a surprise waited for her; and there she was, huffing in a temper when Rodolphus came behind her.

"What is wrong my beautiful witch, why so upset, and so very pretty," he smiled lazily and his hand stretched to touch her curly tresses. His finger slowly traced her eyebrows and her delicate features. A shiver ran along her body, now covered by goose bumps.

Hermione stood mesmerized, closed her eyes, and sighed in content.

A long arm wrapped around her slender waist, and Rodolphus pulled her unto him. She heard him moan when her back was flushed with his chest. "Hermione, my Hermione." His husky voice murmured, and a warm tongue licked her neck. He placed his nose unto her neck and breathed in her personal scent. She wore a perfume he had created for her, but it wasn't her cologne what he liked, it was her natural fresh scent.

A fire exploded in her lower belly, a current of desire clenched her body, and a she felt it all over her body. A small cry escaped her lips as he pushed his lower body unto hers, and she felt his hard arousal, it felt as lead against her, "I am burning for you Madame Lestrange. I do hope your time of thinking is over since I made my decision long ago; I cannot fight the truth, only you can quell my fire. Can you feel how much I want you?"

He pressed his hips harder, and his hands went to her breasts and covered them, opened his fingers and touched her nipples with this trembling hands. She could hear his loud breathing; and he groaned, "The feel of your body is enough to make me cry, what are you doing to me? I have tried to be with other witches but it is not possible, my body only craves your touch. Let me know your body; allow me to play in the garden of your possibilities; let me drink from your sex; permit my nose delight in your body scents; may I kiss your mouth and quench my thirst, I am dying for you."

This day he wore loose trousers, and a linen tunic with a linen waistcoat. The day was warm but cool autumn breeze cool the air. She also wore light clothing, similar to his and there were not many garments between their naked flesh, even though, the cloth felt too hot over their skin.

He turned her around in his arms, and his warm lips hovered right above hers. His finger traced her lips, slow, outside and inside, and ran over her gums and her tongue, she caught between her teeth and sucked it, and his hips bucked forward. He left the finger in her mouth and with his tongue, he just grazed her lips. Both were breathing heavily, she ached inside and stood restless. The hunger and need to possess her, raged inside of him, "I have loved you forever," he huskily whispered as his hand traveled the length of her body in fevered pursued.

Her hands caressed his neck and his shoulders, still feeling a bit shy.

Rodolphus had been waiting for this day a lifetime, and he thanked Rabastan who had made this chance for him.

Another presence joined them, he had sensed the sensual encounter, and it had beckoned him. He collapsed in a divan, ready to embrace the experience; he had recently decided to be necessary to add wizards who would die for his queen. Rodolphus seemed suitable, now that the witch who had been married to him was put away.

However, he wished it was Samhain, and actually be inside a wizard in order to fully enjoy the experience. He was hard at once, and more than ever before, the wait was starting to feel long. He cried in frustration, he wanted to fuck her until he couldn't move any more.

He closed his eyes, and impulsively decided to do something forbidden, but only if you were caught. All his brethren did it without thinking it twice, but this would be his first time to break the law. He stood up and went into a room, which materialized at his command.

Inside there were no walls, it was foggy, he looked carefully and saw Rodolphus and he became one with him in one fluid movement, but Rodolphus would not be impacted by his presence, if any, the experience would be more intense.

He felt her in his arms at once, her scent made him weak, he couldn't wait, and he lowered his arms, and grabbed her hand and pulled her pulled her. He wasn't sure why, but he felt shy all of a sudden.

"Come to my room; later with Rabastan, when the three of us are together, in your room," she nodded, his hand was squeezing hers and she had trouble breathing, just his touch was making her burn. It was as if Rodolphus was ultra charged with sensuality and his mere hand's touch made her sex clench and hunger for his cock.

As soon as the door, to his room, closed, his arms went around her, and his hands went under her bottom to pull her up to him, just above his groin. Their lips gnashed into each other's, the fury of their passion consuming them. He had wanted to be slow and romance her, but the hunger was too intense. The kiss was savage, nearly eating each other, the lips changing position, sucking and biting, the smell of arousal surrounded them. She felt drenched and a little embarrassed but couldn't stop to think to care.

Hermione's brain stopped working, it was all about sensations. She had been fantasizing about Rodolphus since that day when he kissed her. His body felt wider, broader than Rabastan's, it was hard and solid and felt good against hers.

With his chin, he moved the gown's shoulder, first he kissed the bare skin, next he nipped her lightly, and finally his teeth closed and bit into her flesh making her scream. He laughed darkly, and strangely, it felt rather pleasurable, even if stung. He put his lips to the bleeding wound, he had broken the skin, and he lapped the blood droplets, all while his body pushed against hers in a rhythmic motion.

"You taste warm and delicious. " He kissed her neck and shoulder, keening as his hips pressed hard.

"I need you, now, cannot wait, first fast, and then, we can love once again, slower," his voice had an urgency rather intense, the sound of his desire worked on Hermione, making her wish he was already inside.

He pulled out his wand, and a second later they were naked, and he conjured a contraceptive spell. The feel of her naked body against his, made him groan, their skin touched at many points but it wasn't enough. She was better than he ever hoped, her skin soft and warm, she smelled of all that was good. Her sex releases were making him drunk.

She was right above his hard arousal, and she wanted to be impaled by him, no preparation, it wasn't needed, her sex was drenched with the anticipation, small tremors ran up and down her channel. Now, she wanted to say.

The scent of her intense arousal reached his nose as he kissed her, his lips moving over hers, back and forth, sucking, biting, licking, tongues dueling and enticing, his moans loud, his fingers moving closer to her sex. And she couldn't wait.

They were only steps away from the bed, but it felt too far away, this would have to do.

"Yes? He asked again, she answered by lowering over his thick arousal, at the wide stretching and the new sensation, both cried. At the moment of penetration, the idea of finally having him, brought a climax.

"This was heaven, the reach of true happiness," Rodolphus mind screamed, as his hips trust furiously. He hardly understood what had become him, he wanted to seduce her in his room, he had a feast waiting for them, but the urgency that had taken a hold of him, just couldn't be contained.

He need to feel this, her warm channel tightly embracing his hardened penis, squeezing so hard, sweet mix of pain and pleasure, _More, more, harder and more, fuck me my love, his mind _

The delicious drops of her blood he drawn when breaking her skin, enhanced the experience, allowing him to see inside her, to feel her fiery sensations, and his hips pumped even harder; and he bit her and licked wherever he could. Hermione was having difficulty moving, he was big, like his brother, maybe thicker, and in this position he was in charge; thus, she held on to him, feeling his bollocks beating against her. He was deep inside, the thought made her body clench, and he hissed at the feel of the contractions.

"Bad witch, not so hard, I will come in a second." His broken voice made her tremble.

Hermione felt his fingers digging in her and was surprised to see his eyes fully opened. His look was of adoration, and lust made them shine, his face was transformed in lust; his dark, nearly Machiavellian looks were just beautiful, as he repeated "I love you my queen, yes, yes," Her climax squeezed him again, and he cried triumphantly. He wanted to impregnate her, but he couldn't, it would be dangerous, a life testimony he had been there.

Hermione so caught in the act that she didn't see when his eyes turned the color of burning fire, red, and yellow, but only for a second. He arched his body so he could see their sexes joined in their coupling.

"Tell me that you love me, as much as I love you." He demanded.

It was unreasonable to ask, too soon, and Rodolphus froze, he hadn't meant to say those words.

However, her answer filled him with joy, "I love you, I do, you and Rab, my guardians, my protectors. Dear gods, this is so good, do whatever you wish, " her breathing was ragged, and her mind had embraced this act. And she knew that would please Rabastan.

The desire of drinking more of her rich blood demanded to be met, but without calling unneeded attention; hence he clouded their minds and willed for the small break he had made with his teeth to open and flow freely, and he drank from it. It was a mistake. His penis stiffened further, more rigid, it felt bigger, increasing the sensations to a breaking limit. The heart beat faster and harder, and the feeling made his knees buckled. He folded with Rodolphus again, to control the sensation. Otherwise, he would take her with him today.

Rodolphus felt as this was his first time ever, as if his years with Bella had never existed, as if the feeling couldn't be surpassed, he wanted it for hours, he thrust slowly, and each time, shudders ran thru him. It kept going for a few minutes until his eyes fixed on the sundial, and not knowing why, he was overcome with anxiety, and he felt the need to reach completion.

"Love I am nearly there, Hermione, my love, my queen, hold me tight, now, dig your nails in my skin." She was holding on to him, and lowered her hands to his tight buttocks, and dug her short nails into his flesh, he shuddered in ecstasy, he wanted the pain, and in his brain pain and pleasure were one of the same during this act.

A long groan started with the burning feeling which traveled through his body, grabbed his groin, and his bollocks hardened, "Now," he was coming, and needed to let it happen, only a minute left. His semen rushed out of him, and he only shuddered and had to close his eyes; the waves of pleasure ran over his body and brightened every corner of his brain. She was coming and her contractions increased the sensation, it was nearly unbearable, "Stop," he heard himself saying, and he had to go.

Rodolphus started kissing her eyes, face, throat, ears, in a lazy manner, but by no means less feverish. He was hard again, grinning he pushed slowly, "More my love," he asked.

"Yes, oh yes." They laughed joyously, and he carried her still joined to his bed, his thighs and calves burned a bit.

Upon returning to his room, the Stag Lord, sat on is bed, and allowed his head collapse into his hands. What he had done to himself. What on the name of his father? The other times in Samhain the experience hadn't been so intense, it was the blood taking.

Now he understood, after so many centuries, how Hades had felt for his queen, how the cold god had lost his senses. And he let his sorrow take over him; his screams were heard through his entire kingdom, and many were afraid it was an omen of bad times to come.

He finally decided that there was a good way to hurt less; it was the only one, he would break the rules as often as possible. He had never done it, and surely, the Creator would recognize he had been a good son. Yes, there was no other solution. A maelstrom of sensation took a hold of him over again, he closed his eyes and let the coupling of his queen and her new, future consort, carry him over again.

The spy watched, not happy. It debated for a while, their realm was one of the most peaceful ones, full of magic, where many creatures took refuge. Their king was severe, but fair and lived by the law. His one fault was his refusal to take a spouse, because he had always said he would know when it was time.

Once long ago, he had bedded many females, mostly humans, and some from other realms, and many had hoped to be chosen as his queen, but he had always preferred to be alone, afraid to make a mistake. Now, he seemed to have found someone forgetting to look right at home, and for that, his chosen bride had to pay, but how? It had to be done without calling unbidden attention. With Serpentine out there, and the human under lock and key, maybe it was better to observe a while longer. The spy didn't want to be thrown away from this place, one of the best all around, best to wait, or, maybe not. Meanwhile, the king was in his room, suffused in pleasure.

* * *

Next time

**Disclosure**

"It is getting dark, they will be here soon, and I need to clean up." Hermione spoke with little energy in her voice.

Thanks for your support.


	18. Disclosures

I am back with this story. I have been trying to finish all open ones, and this is truly a WIP. All others I have a draft, not for this and not for another one I am currently publishing. I don't have a mind block, just a lot going on, plus the hacker situation that is not yet resolved.

* * *

✜**Disclosure✜**

"It is getting dark, they will be here soon, and I need to clean up." Hermione spoke with little energy in her voice.

"Yes my love, I know, and it makes me sad. I will find hard to keep my hands away from you. I will be wanting to touch all the time maybe this is even worse than not knowing how you felt about me. I never knew that love could be this consuming, see what you do to me."

He took her hand to wrap around his hardened flesh, ready, once again, throbbing for her. He cried as he pushed unto her hand and closed his hand over hers, to squeeze even harder. He looked at her biting his lip; her eyes moved to his cock; it was ready, already dripping. His hips moved forward as he took her other hand and licked her fingers, sucking them in fevered need.

" Rodolphus, the time," and she pulled her hands away, regretfully.

He chuckled softly and a little sad, "Yes, time, time is my enemy." He took he hand again and just held it against his mouth. "I need to tell you a story."

She nodded her head and notice how tense he was.

"There was a time when suitable females were scarce, magical females that was, and during those feudal times, the older son inherited the tittle, land, and property. One of my ancestors fell in love with a witch loved by his older brother. The brothers had been raised to love one another, and the older brother was first a brother and then a lover. He had seen many families where the brides competed against each other and brought strife in the households, and he always thought that was deplorable." He chuckled darkly, and he stared into the wall.

"His brother knew that he couldn't offer the witch as much as his brother, and he hanged himself. Fortunately, he was brought down at the last minute, and when he was asked why, his answer was simple," I would rather die, death is preferable than never being with the witch I love." The older brother offered the bride to his younger brother, but when she was asked which brother she loved, she cried and answered, "I love both, I cannot chose." At this the older brother asked, "Would you marry both of us?" He had learned about a charm, an there was only a drawback, it was a generational spell; once conjured, it would affect all the future generations descending from the couple. If you hadn't guessed, it was strong blood magic."

Hermione sat with the legs crossed in front of her, paying close attention. She had long ago changed her ideas about Dark magic, to her any magic could be dark if not used properly, thus, she no longer judge.

"So it was, the three of them performed a blood ritual to ensure happiness and love, and the condition was that whenever a brother wished to share his brother's wife, there would be no strife, no murders, or killings, and all the brother would need to do, was to ask. It couldn't be denied or tragedy would befall the household. With the ritual they invited some minor deity into their home; one that still dwells in here, not sure how, I think in another plane. It has made our family rich and powerful, but it feeds on sex magic. It also gives us other benefits to make the triad attractive to the brothers; and as a matter of fact, I believe that, today, poor Rabastan had a difficult time around others when he felt our union." He smiled ruefully, and she blushed intensely.

She was planning to tell Rabastan, but knowing he had felt what Rodolphus felt, was strange, nevertheless.

"What you are really trying to tell me is that you haven't asked Rabastan, because if you had asked him, he wouldn't had been able to deny you, am I right? And how about Bellatrix, he never asked you, but she wanted him, is this correct?"

"Yes, you are right, he wouldn't have forced you, neither would have I." He looked at her hopefully. " That was what made Bellatrix so angry, or maybe not, maybe she was always mad. I won't force my claim, just do it when you are ready, but in the meantime will you allow me to love you." Never had he looked more vulnerable and more open to her. His face was not hiding anything, he was a man in love.

Hermione wasn't sure, but she was sure she cared for Rodolphus, and she couldn't judge him too hard for his past actions, for being married to a crazy, evil witch who still wanted to hurt her across the boundaries of time and space. _That is what love does to humans, makes us forgiving_, she thought. Yes, she must love him as well.

She kissed him fully on the lips, "I agree, let's give it a little time, and one day, I am sure, you two will be my husbands. Remember that I come from another culture, my parents still have issues with your mother having two husbands, I can tell. I am not sure, not at all." She appeared forlorn, the truth was that she had never asked how they felt about the Lestrange triad.

He kissed her hand several times, wanting to dance around the room. "Yes, my lady, you have given me hope. Maybe we can talk Rabastan in joining us soon. I cannot wait." He smiled joyfully.

The old house was full of passages, inside one of them, an interloper listened to the conversation. Bellatrix would turn in her grave and beyond. Beyond, where she had reached an elevated status, she had said one day she would be a crowned queen of one of the underworlds, and she had promised, during an apparition, before Serpentine came, to reward those who helped her, and found at least one taker, the same who helped her over two decades before.

_What to do?_ Thought the taker, one couldn't invoke the underworld beings within the area; otherwise, Serpentine would smell it, and it would be out in the open. Just opening small holes in the wards had been dangerous, never mind moving the container with the second portal, it had been a dangerous risk. It was time to get out of this passage, the family was bound to return.

They both heard a small voice, "Mummy, Mama, I am here? The couple stood from the bed as if they were on fire, Rodolphus grabbed his wan and conjured a spell to dress and clean them.

By the time Rose ran into the main hallway, they were up and out the room, walking towards the family.

Rabastan smiled and went to his wife after she greeted Rose, and she went to Rodolphus who greeted her effusively. Rabastan embraced and kissed her. "Darling, I nearly swallowed my tongue while talking to Tante Emile. It was difficult trying to keep my eyes open. She sent for herbal teas thinking I was sick and had a fever. Bad witch," he whispered.

She blushed and laughed along with him, and caught him raising his eyebrows to his brother, "Did you get much work done?" Rabastan asked casually.

And the three of them broke in raucous laughter, Harry and Draco looked at each other wondering what was going on and finally decided it was an inside joke.

Harry was unhappy, Ginny had been complaining about living in France. She missed London, and their social life there. But today she had enjoyed the day, "Hermione, you missed the shops, amazing glass works, and Harry bought me this necklace," she showed her a new piece made of silver and gold, with large stones, "Harry is the best."

And she surprised Harry with a kiss, but the joy was short lived, " The only shame is that my friends live back in our country, at home, and here, I don't have many who can admire it."

Charlie shook his head in frustration, Ginny had it good, and actually, she lived like royalty. Unfortunately, she was like Ron, never enough. He could see the discontent growing in Harry, and he worried for his sister. Funny, Bill was thinking of moving here, Flour loved the idea, she would be within Floo from her family's homes, and Bill had been made an offer to be partners in their new enterprise. Charlie hoped to find a wife, there were a few cousins of witches married to Lestrange family members, and he had seen twice a vision of beauty walking the gardens at night. Bill had said that was Serpentine, the Kneazle, who knew what the future might bring.

Rodolphus managed a few minutes alone with his brother, "Thanks, you are a good brother." He wouldn't say more, he didn't want to pressure Rabastan and didn't want to disclose his feelings at this time.

"She wanted to know why there were so many triads, funny she hasn't asked you before."

"She didn't ask because maybe she guessed the answer. I would have never denied you, thanks for waiting. What did she say?"

"Nothing, we agreed to wait, I think she is concerned about her parents," Rodolphus hesitated. "Wait, I have something else to tell you."

He was somber, and Rabastan waited for him to continue," I felt as two beings inside my body and mind. But that wasn't all, I wiped my lips at some point, and the handkerchief was red with blood. I must have drawn blood when I bit her; however, I don't remember biting that hard."

At his brother's words, Rabastan felt irrational anger. He didn't want his witch to be subjected to roughness or brutish behavior. He remembered Bellatrix and her penchant for pain, both inflicting it and receiving it, and he knew that Hermione didn't find it to her liking. He glared at his brother with a touch of disgust.

"But you must have, what did she say? Did you heal her?" Rabastan asked concerned.

"Nothing to heal, the shoulder I bit has no marks, maybe I bit my lip."

_Fat chance, _thought Rabastan, remembering the rain of blood drops the first time he was with Hermione. He had read about deities who liked to drink blood from their spouses to strengthen the bonds, human blood rich in magic and life, a delicious treat for them.

And as before, he was afraid once more. He wished to know who was her protector, and how powerful he was, who would know, and how to tell his Hermione. And something else downed on him, Rodolphus had been accepted. At this he smiled. At some point he would need to tell his brother, however, he had never experienced what Rodolphus had, intriguing. Someone was bound to know, but who would that be?

"It is okay, you've waited for a long time, it must have been a bit of excess in throes of passion, I am looking for seeing her come for you." Rabastan said, and both brothers were aroused at the vision.

"That wasn't all, just before you came, I swear to have heard foot steps inside the wall, but I am not sure what wall. Perhaps, we are housing an enemy." Rodolphus said. "It makes sense, with all the things happening, it is the more than logical. Someone must be tampering the wards, but that is a big risk to take."

"I thought that I had heard the same a couple of times, Serpentine can go inside the walls, the house has passages everywhere, there are two in my room as you know. It will be difficult to police them, thus we need to be more alert. Meanwhile, one of the adults must stay with the children at night, and a wizard needs to take watch at the doors, Hermione and the children, every day, all the time. We need to be vigilant, but who can it be?"

Rodolphus shrugged, "No way to tell, we can discount all the ones who went today; let's start there, and meet with the security wizards, vigilance is a must."

Serpentine heard the conversation, but his mind was elsewhere; Serpentine had detected the king in the house. It wanted to look at the rooms, when a voice inside his head yelled, _don't dare to spy on me, whatever thoughts you have, don't pursue them. My movements are not your concern. Don't call attention upon me, and instead, help me protect my children and my queen._

The Kneazle meowed annoyed, the boss was behaving prickly. Perhaps the boss had gotten lucky; moreover, who cared about the rules, they were made to be broken, and everyone did but his boss. It would check the walls later, with this decided, Serpentine sat across the new ginger hair wizard. This one tended to large lizards and was strong and valiant. It licked a paw, _tonight, it would assume a female form to walk in the garden and under his balcony; Charlie was his name_. The wizard was looking at the Kneazle, seemingly puzzled, and Serpentine ignored him._ There was plenty of time._

But while at it, Serpentine jumped in the chaises lounge next to Charlie, and let the wizard pet its back, _Great warm hands, firm and gentle, the makings of a good human when a Kneazle needs to be touched_, Serpentine thought, as it moved closer to Charlie's thigh and purred.

In a castle inside the shadows and made out brimstone, a crowned Demon, who was nasty and powerful, still waited for Bellatrix; he huffed angrily, this was the longest she had been gone. This demon was brutal looking, very large, tall and broad, his face was made out rough angles, two sets of horns, and tusks in lieu of fangs, and he was not handsome by any stretch of the imagination, yet humanoid enough. He was one of the ones who had formed the Zealot realm, a nightmare realm, full of fire and torture, and he was one of the rulers. Once upon a time he had been a demigod, too enamored with pain and suffering, willing to give all he had, and destroyed entire worlds to take over a realm and set up to receive an endless supply of souls to torture and hurt.

He had responded to Bella's summon ages ago, probably a hundred years or longer, because his time didn't move the same than in other realms. Her beauty and darkness made him want her, and he had asked to fuck her and to drink her blood in payment for his help. He had waited for her to end her time where she was alive. The day when she died, he brought her body with her to make it alive and young forever, but only within the confines of their realms.

Whenever she traveled back, to do her deeds, she would use the portals he helped her build long ago, centuries in his timeline, and she would possess a small animal or go as a shadow. The trip couldn't be made too often or they would be caught, and he could face heavy penalties and would lose Bella for sure.

That portal had been destroyed; and although there was another artifact still left at the house, it would need the activation of the human still helping. Where was his Bella, he wanted her blood and her sex; alas she was nearly perfect if not for her obsession for the human male, the one he had promised as a toy; a promise no longer feasible since he had fallen in love. A secret he was keeping from Bella, she didn't need to know everything.

This was bad and perhaps she was hiding waiting for the human, for the pretty male. And she was hiding something, he had glimpsed once and had seen a shinny beauty, a beautiful soul, perhaps, the male's lover; that was idiocy, Bella should know better, it could get her destroyed. Destroyed, NOOO, not his Bella; he roared in anger and decided to go and eat a few of the new souls that had arrived, eat them and chew them out, and spit them, and eat them again.

* * *

A/N Please let me hear from you if you are liking the story. I am not going to dwell in the demon but need to work it in since Bella is still an open chapter, she did some very nasty dark magic and the remnants lingered.


End file.
